The Struggle
by Issei
Summary: (Yaoi)(Completed) What happened after the Sannoh match? Read on to find out... R&R appreciated!!
1. The Struggle (Prologue)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 0/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: Unknown  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
Words in * * is action  
  
Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
Prologue  
  
It was after the photograph session. Having sat through the painful session, Hanamichi sat alone quietly in a corner of the dressing room. A throbbing pain stabbed at his back. His mind was in a swirl of pain. As he sat alone, he recalled the Sannoh match, images flashes across his mind. Indeed, they had won the three time IH champions, but his happiness was short lived. Ayako's words still rang though his mind, at the thought of it, he couldn't help but shudder.  
  
"You might not be able to play basketball again"  
  
The words ran though his mind. They haunted him. Is that going to happen to him? Will he be unable to play basketball again? The thoughts ran though his mind.. as he slowly doze off.  
  
  
  
(After ½ an hour)  
  
Haruko: Sakuragi? Sakuragi? Are you awake? It is time to leave now. Everyone has already left.  
  
Hanamichi: HARUKO! *forces a smile* fine, let's go.  
  
Hanamichi leans against the wall and using it as a support, he stood up slowly. But before he could even take a step forward, he fell back to his original position.  
  
Hanamichi: Arg.^damn it.my back really hurts. ^  
  
Haruko: Are your ok?  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah I am ok. Can you please get my bag from the bench (bench is at the other end of the room) for me?  
  
Haruko: Sure. *turns and walks towards the bench*  
  
Hanamichi slowly pulls himself up using the wall to support him. He gritted his teeth and tears stung his eyes. He had not wanted Haruko to see him in such a pathetic state. He was the tensai, the best but now.he was reduced to a horrid state that cannot be even compared to the Hanamichi a few hours back. As he stood painfully waiting for Haruko to come back with his bag.he was glad that she had the witness the pain on his face when he stood up. His tired body slack against the wall. He felt the pain growing, stabbing making him go crazy (if he is not already).  
  
Haruko: Here is your bag. *hands bag to Hanamichi*  
  
Hanamichi: Hai *staggering a little under the weight of the bag*  
  
Hanamichi took a step forward and darkness hit him. 


	2. The Struggle (Chapter 1)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: still unknown?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
Hello people! Here is Chapter 1 of the fic Struggle. enjoy and C&C. thx  
  
Typo errors/ gammer mistakes pls ignore!!!  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
1 Words in * * is action  
  
2 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hanamichi lies on the white hospital bed. He had nearly recovered. In another 2 weeks, he should be able to go back to the team. He couldn't wait to be discharged. It had been more that a month since he last touch a basketball. No nearly 2 months now.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
That day, the day he fainted in the locker room, Haruko freaked out (as usual). But (amazingly), she managed to clam down and got help from the other basketball members. In a matter of seconds, the whole team had already rush to the locker room, all worried and a little guilty for what they have done. They have actually forgotten about Hanamichi in their cause of celebrations. How in the world can they miss out the loud mouth boy was a miracle, the boy who had scored the winning basket. In less than half an hour time, Hanamichi was already in the hospital bed.still unconscious.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was 2 weeks ago since he had first received a letter from Haruko. He was elated to receive a letter from his crush, his dream girl, Haruko Akagi, informing him about the latest update on the basketball team. (The letter was read at a nearby beach. Hanamichi was allowed to visit the beach as long as he refrain from strenuous exercises. This was a compromise by the doctor due to Hanamichi's usual uncooperative self. )  
  
The updates:  
  
Ryota is now the captain of the basketball team.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Hey! I thought I was supposed to be the next captain. How come is the shortie?  
  
Akagi and Kogure sempai had retired as wanted to concentrate on their studies.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: HA HA HA HA! No more Gori punches for me! Freedom!  
  
Haruko is going to write to him every fortnight.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: *runs his eyes* is this for real? *blushes*  
  
  
  
Rukawa is returning from the Japan Youth Team trainings.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: *lifts his head up only to see Rukawa flashing his Japan Youth Team shirt at him* you ..you.. baka kitsune.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi slowly adjusted himself into sitting position. He felt a dull ache slowly working its way on his back. He moves his hand up and down his back, easing the pain. As he felt the pain go away, he reaches for his clothes (no he is not naked). He changes out of his hospital clothes and walked towards the door. With a slight pull, the door opened. Hanamichi took a step out distracted with his thoughts (does he ever think?) and to his amazement he hit a brick wall.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry guys.I know I said Rukawa is appearing but I am too busy to write that part in and it seems more logical to stop here, I promise he will appear in the next chapter.  
  
Hope u all like it!!  
  
3 Pls give me C&C. 


	3. The Struggle (Chapter 2)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: RyoAya, still unknown?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1 Typo errors/ gammer mistakes pls ignore!!!  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
2  
  
3 Words in * * is action  
  
4 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ]  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
5 Chapter 2  
  
Hanamichi: Darn! When did they build a wall outside my room?  
  
Upon close inspection, he realise that the wall " was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Holding his breathe, he took a step back to confirm his fears.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Don't tell me the wall is that Gorilla. He is going to punch me again for banging into him ^ *sweat drop*  
  
  
  
As he lift his head up his fears are confirm, but Akagi did not hammer him at all, he only stood still and give him the murderous look. Avoiding his eyes, Hanamichi looked past his shoulders to see the others behind him.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: ^Ayako, Haruko, Ryota, Mitsui, Kogure and.and Rukawa! What is that baka kitsune doing here? He actually came to visit me? Is he crazy or sick or.^  
  
  
  
Haruko: hello Sakuragi! Are you better today?  
  
  
  
Others (minus Rukawa): Hello Sakuragi. Been a long time since we last visited you.  
  
  
  
Rukawa: ..  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Hello Haruko. I have been a lot better. I am made of steel remember? The doctor says that I can be discharged in another 2 weeks. Hi guys. Yeah you all haven't visited me for 3 weeks! *Stares angrily at everyone except Haruko and Rukawa* (don't think Hanamichi will be angry with Rukawa, he don't get angry with your enemy for not visiting you do you?)  
  
  
  
Hanamichi's gaze fell on Rukawa. Still pondering why in the world, Rukawa is visiting him. (Unfortunately Hanamichi being rather dim at times can't figure out.)  
  
  
  
Kogure: We are blocking the corridor. Let's talk in Hanamichi's room. *Everyone moves into the room with Rukawa trailing behind (sleepwalking)*  
  
  
  
[15 minutes later]  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: How is the basketball team?  
  
  
  
Ryota: Things are fine under my supreme leadership. Right Ayako? *Looks at Ayako with confidence*  
  
  
  
Ayako: What leadership? *Sweat drop*  
  
  
  
Others (minus Rukawa & Ryota) and Hanamichi: *laughs (usual with Hanamichi laughing the loudest)*  
  
  
  
Rukawa: *looks puzzled* (due to his half asleep mode, he does not understand the joke)  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Ha ha ha ha. The true leader is here, just wail till I get out of here.  
  
  
  
Rukawa: Baka.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: What did you say!  
  
  
  
Rukawa: Baka.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: YOU ---  
  
  
  
Akagi: You 2 stop it right there. Sakuragi, you had better don't fight. Your back has not recovered fully. If you injured it again then you will not be able to make it for the Winter Championships. Of course, the team don't really need you but just don't injure our Ace.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Oi, you Gori, I am the Tensai. Remember I scored the last basket for the Sannoh match?  
  
  
  
Akagi: Whom are you calling a Gori? That match was like months ago. *uses Gori punch on Hanamichi*  
  
  
  
Ayako: Haruko, Ryota, Rukawa and Mitsui sempai, we have to go now. We have training in an hour's time.  
  
  
  
Ryota: Yah, you are right. Well got to go now. Hanamichi join us soon ok? Bye *stands to go*  
  
  
  
Haruko: Get well soon Sakuragi. We'll be waiting for you! Bye.  
  
  
  
Kogure: Akagi, we better go too. We have a test to study for. Bye Sakuragi.  
  
Akagi: Yeah, right. Bye.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: What! So soon, you all have only been here for a while. Stay a while longer? It is boring down here.  
  
  
  
Ayako: Sorry Sakuragi, we really got to go. Training is starting soon.  
  
  
  
Kogure: We have a makeup lesson back in school to prepare us for the test.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: All right then. *sounds very disappointed*  
  
  
  
Mitsui who had remained quiet through out the whole visit except for the occasional laughs looked at Ryota and spoke for the first time.  
  
Mitsui: Ryota, I think I will sit out for this training. I will stay with Hanamichi for a while longer. I am sure you can handle the team without me.  
  
Ryota did not say anything except for giving a nod. He appears to understand Mitsui's intentions.  
  
  
  
The rest feeling a bit shocked by Mitsui's actions, trooped out of the room quietly, each having their own thoughts about that in mind. Rukawa stole a glance at the two in the room before he left, why he did that was a mystery to himself too.  
  
  
  
The room was now quite empty except for Mitsui and Hanamichi.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
to be continued.  
  
I finally done with this chapter!! The next chapter will be in a while.coz I have to go to school..( well hope you all enjoyed this fic.. c&c pls.bye. 


	4. The Struggle (Chapter 3)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 3/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: unknown?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML  
  
1  
  
2 Hello people! Hope you will enjoy this.c&c are welcome!  
  
3  
  
4 Typo errors/ gammer mistakes pls ignore!!!  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
5  
  
6 Words in * * is action  
  
7 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ]  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
8 Chapter 3  
  
[At the train station}  
  
Everyone is deep in thoughts as they waited for the train to take them back to school.  
  
Quietly they stood next to one another.only the chattering of the other people could be heard. Their minds could not help recall the scene. Mitsui had actually chosen to miss training for Hanamichi. Hanamichi? The name at the end seemed to be unreal. Ayako unable to bear the silence spoke up.  
  
Ayako: Why do you all think Mitsui sempai stayed behind?  
  
Kogure & Akagi: *Shrugs*  
  
Rukawa: .(appears to be very awake and deep in thoughts) ^Mitsui and that Baka what are they doing together? ^  
  
Ayako: You know something right Ryota? Come on tell me the suspense is killing me!  
  
Ryota: Nothing. Mitsui just wants to talk to Hanamichi. That is all.  
  
Rukawa looked intently at Ryota absorbing every single word he spoke. The others paid close attention too, feeling curious about the relationship the two share.  
  
Ayako: that is all? You are not hiding anything from us are you? If you are then I ----  
  
Ryota: No. No I am not hiding anything. Mitsui is just worried that Hanamichi will go back to playing basketball without the doctor's permission and . and end up like him.  
  
Rukawa: *sigh* ^it is only this? What is the need to be so mysterious about it? Strange why am I thinking of that Baka. why am I here in the first place? I must be bored. ^  
  
  
  
Ayako: Really? That is all? Why didn't you tell us about it earlier? I thought something is wrong between them.  
  
  
  
Kogure: I thought so too. was wondering what is between these two.haven't been especially close are they? *says thoughtfully*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[In Hanamichi's room]  
  
They have remained silent for the pass 2 minutes the passage of time had appeared to stop. Hanamichi totally shocked by Mitsui's action to the extend that for once he is at a loss of words. But still he managed to break the silence between them.  
  
Hanamichi: Well. shouldn't you get going for training? It is in an hour right?  
  
Mitsui: I will but not after, I talk to you about.  
  
Hanamichi: About what?  
  
Mitsui: about your injury.  
  
Hanamichi: *feeling more at ease* about my back? Well didn't I say that it is going to be all right soon. I am the Tensai!  
  
Mitsui: I just want to tell you to listen to the doctor and it is best that you don't play for another few weeks just in case---  
  
Hanamichi: Sit out for another few more weeks! Are you crazy? I am going crazy having not touch a ball in 2 months and here you come and tell me not to play for another 1 month! I have already planned a fitness program for me the tensai to make myself fit for the Winter Championship and it will commence in 2 weeks. For sure!  
  
  
  
Mitsui: it is just a reminder from someone who is your senior and has experience, you can refuse to heed my advice it is fine with me it is not as if I will be the one injured. You will be the one regretting. I am telling you not to touch a ball at all just don't strain yourself like doing dunks and train for too long. I understand your pains. In fact my own was worse then yours. I was MVP one moment and next I could hardly walk.*seeing that Hanamichi is still unconvinced he added* Surely you don't want your basketball career to end right?  
  
The last sentence of Mitsui's speech made him shiver. He recalled the many times he lied in bed and thought of that statement the fear that he will not be able to play again the thought made him fear made him want to forget about this injury.but the more he tries to forget the more he was reminded of. He had clearly managed to forget about the statement until Mitsui's mention it.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Damn Micchy! Why must you remind me^  
  
Mitsui: Well I got to go for training now. You should consider what I said.  
  
Hanamichi: Hai. *still thinking about the statement*  
  
Mitsui leaves the room and starts running towards the train station, leaving Hanamichi alone in the room, in isolation. He felt alone for the first time. He had to face the ordeal alone and the pains he had to endure were all but his. As he lay down, a dull ache returned to this back. Yes a dull, painful ache. But used to this pain Hanamichi did not bother about it instead, he slide under the covers of the bed.  
  
[Door opens]  
  
Doctor: Hanamichi? Are you asleep? It is time for treatment! Now get up and change into your hospital clothing.  
  
Hanamichi: Hi Doc. Treatment? Again? *changing into hospital clothing*  
  
Doctor: Now hurry. You want to get well right?  
  
Hanamichi follows the doctor out of the room and heads for the next treatment. 


	5. The Struggle (Chapter 4)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 4/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: unknown?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
all C&C are welcome. In the mean while do enjoy the fic.(  
  
1 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
2  
  
3 Words in * * is action  
  
4 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ]  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
4.1 Chapter 4  
  
[2 weeks later, open air basketball court]  
  
Hanamichi stood behind the free throw line and took a shot. The ball formed a nice arc sailing though the air. As it approached the rim, it hit the rim with a soft thud and landed on the ground. Hanamichi walked to the ball that was lying still on the ground. He stared at the ball it looked alien, the orange ball. He slowly picked the ball up with one hand, wondering what he had done wrong. He recalled the positioning of his hands, it seemed right. His posture was also right. Now what could be wrong? He took another shot while pondering and again the ball missed the basket. Frustrated, Hanamichi slammed the ball down hard on the floor.  
  
Hanamichi: ^This is all wrong. I am the Tensai. I am suppose to so everything right. ^  
  
Not believing that was him. Hanamichi picked up the ball again. He releases the ball into the air and miss. Another try. Miss again. Another. Missed. Another. Missed. Another. Missed.  
  
The session go and the result was always the same. Feeling all sweating and sticky, Hanamichi stopped. Deep inside himself, he knew that he had lost the ability to do a jump shot. He knew but he was not going to give up.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Well I learn to do that in a week didn't I? I can do it again. ^  
  
With this thought in mind, he prepared to leave, remembering Mitsui's reminder.  
  
Somehow, he keeps recalling that moment, the day that Mitsui talked to him. He never had a serious talk with anyone except perhaps Youhei That day Mitsui sounded so serious. Feeling a little guilty for making Mitsui worried for him, he had decided to heed his advice.  
  
Hanamichi: ^I guess it can't do me any harm playing a little less. ^  
  
With that, he headed for home. But things were not going to be easy for our red head tensai. He had to face one last challenge before his training can end.  
  
Hanamichi: Wild monkey?!  
  
Kiyota: Red hair monkey! What are you doing here? I thought you injured your back.  
  
Hanamichi: You dumb monkey, me the tensai I have already recovered and I am as good as ever!  
  
Kiyota: ^good? When was he ever good? ^ Ha ha ha ha. Did I just hear a baka claim that he is a tensai?  
  
Hanamichi: Hey you! I am the tensai and you are only a dumb wild monkey! Now go away and open the path for the tensai!  
  
  
  
Kiyota: *red in the face, not believing anyone can be that ego (other than himself)* Oi, red hair monkey. You want a challenge from the best new comer? (self proclaim, everyone knows it is Rukawa!)  
  
  
  
Hanamichi knew that he should not do any straining activities, but the challenge was too much for him, not playing for over 2 months moreover the opponent was Kiyota. Being his usual self, he accepts the challenge.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: You? You want to challenge the tensai? Let me show you my powers!  
  
  
  
With that, he threw his bag down and dribbled his basketball to the middle of the court, waiting for Kiyota to join him.  
  
That marked the beginning of yet another fierce one on one between the 2 year one boys. Hanamichi would have been more of a fight if not for his back. But he appeared to be lacking in aggression. Within 10 minutes, Kiyota was on his way to victory, with just one more basket to the victory. Kiyota seeing that Hanamichi lacks form, started taunting him (again).  
  
Kiyota: Ha ha ha ha! You red hair monkey, what is wrong with you, you only touch the ball.*starts counting with fingers*.5 times? Or even less! Looking at you, it is not even as challenging, as I hoped, not even half of Maki's standard. Guess your performance at Sannoh was just pure luck. You aren't even near that standard! Hey, now let's change the rules. If you can get even one ball into the basket, you win!  
  
Hanamichi: Hey you wild monkey. Do not think that I cannot win you! You mean it? One basket and I win? Fine you are on!  
  
  
  
Kiyota's words started a fire within Hanamichi. He was burning with anger.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: ^How can I ever lose? I had lose to Rukawa that idiot and now the wild monkey too? ^  
  
  
  
Hanamichi dribbled the ball towards the basket. He did a fake and Kiyota unfazed, continued to follow him. Hanamichi realised that Kiyota stuck to him like super glue (UHU glue?). With the last attempt in mind, he did another fake and this time he managed to get a bit more space to execute a shot from the free throw line. As the ball floated in the air, Hanamichi prayed silently for the ball to drop in. With a soft, "swoosh",  
  
The ball dropped in cleanly.  
  
Hanamichi: *relief wash over him* See what did I tell you? I am the tensai, did you see the ball go in?  
  
Kiyota: *walks away* I am tired. I think I will stop here. What are you talking about? What ball? When did in went into? See? I didn't see anything.  
  
Hanamichi: What! *Screams aloud* You are a cheater! That was the rule. I am the winner!  
  
Kiyota: Rules? Did we have any? I don't remember. Let's call it a day.  
  
Hanamichi: *starts chanting* Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!  
  
Kiyota: I am not! *Continue to walk away*  
  
(This argument continue on until Kiyota fades away)  
  
Hanamichi: That cheater does not even carry out the promise!  
  
A sharp pain stabbed Hanamichi on his back.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: ^Damn! Must have been playing for too long. Oh, shit! Better not like Micchy know that I strain my back or else he will go lecturing again. *Suddenly realise something* did I just shot a basket? I did it! I am a tensai! ^  
  
That was just a comforting thought; deep down Hanamichi knew the reason why he had not been able to shoot well earlier on. He had been bothering too much bout his back. He is not relaxing his upper body, he is simply just to tense up. What is more, he realised that his movement were not as quick as they used to.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Maybe due to inactivity for too long. ^  
  
That last shot was just by luck, he was just too angry and forgot about everything and hence was able to execute the shot. If not, the ball will probably just bounce out. This was something psychological, something that no one can help except for himself. (Or was there someone out there who can?  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	6. The Struggle (Chapter 5)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 5/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: unknown?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes  
  
Disclaimer: the SD characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
4 Words in * * is action  
  
5 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
Warning: I wrote this when I was about to go crazy with schoolwork. Hence it is rather spastic. Esp. the part about the door.:P er.Rukawa may be a little OOC. Again, pls enjoy.  
  
5.1 Chapter 5  
  
Hanamichi lay in bed, his tired body tucked cosily under the warm blanket. He thought of the game with Kiyota and could only get even more mad at his under hand means of "winning" him. Knowing that he could not do anything to that damn monkey, he could only brush away the thoughts and thought of happier ones.  
  
Hanamichi: ^How have Youhei and the rest been? I haven't seen them in a while, and really miss head butting them. ^ Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. ^Should I go back to school tomorrow? I could stay home for a few more days, should make full use of it. But the earlier I go back, the earlier I can play basketball. ^  
  
Hanamichi was in confusion. At least he couldn't decide if he was to go back to school the next day. Part of him really would like to go back, but part of him dreaded going back, he had to face with many problems. The biggest was to be insulted by Rukawa. Not now, he was sure he would lose to the fox in his physical state now and he did not want to lose, not him, not the tensai. Then, an angelic Hanamichi and a devilish Hanamichi appeared on each of his shoulders.  
  
  
  
Angel: Be a good boy and go to school. You shouldn't skip classes.  
  
  
  
Devil: Are you crazy, you Hanamichi Sakuragi are going to be a goody two shoes?  
  
Angel: Now, don't listen to that devil over there. He is trying to harm you. Listen to me and go to school. You are the tensai right, so you will definitely beat that Rukawa. (Well, angels are not that good all the time, they tell white lies at times.)  
  
Hanamichi: Hey you are right. I will beat the fox anywhere, any day, anytime (sweat drop)  
  
Devil: Ha. Ha. You really think you can beat the fox in this state. Maybe the Hanamichi before the injury can but now? *sneers*  
  
Hanamichi: You.you.baka, of course I can, nothing has proved to be a problem to the tensai and tomorrow I will show you, you idiot.  
  
The devil couldn't believe he had actually help the angel, totally horrified by his good deed, the devil gave a loud cry and vanished, leaving the angel still on Hanamichi's left shoulder. The angel flashes a victory sign and too vanishes. Finally, the good triumph over the evil and Hanamichi was at rest with himself again. Finding peace, he finally fell asleep.  
  
  
  
[Shohoku High School]  
  
Hanamichi had arrived in school and as usual, the Guntai greeted him.  
  
Hanamichi: HELLO! I am back! The tensai is back so all come forth to pay your respect.  
  
Youhei: Hey, you are back already? Are you sure, you have fully recovered?  
  
Hanamichi: There is nothing to be afraid of, I am the tensai and I am obviously all right.  
  
Anozumi: Pay respect? To who? To the dead?  
  
Before he could finish what he wanted to say, he was given a head butt and that was enough to shut him up.  
  
The day passed slowly. Hanamichi sat beside the window, half asleep most of the time the other half was spent on thinking about basketball. It was the last lesson of the day. Maths. Hanamichi simply stared out of the windows, not paying the least attention. (It is hence not amazing to know that he had only gotten nine marks for his maths test previously. Was it nine or seven? Well he failed terribly that was for sure.) The afternoon sun was feeling warm against his skin and his eyelids suddenly felt extremely heavy.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Well I could sleep for a while since it is maths lesson. ^  
  
Slowly he drifted off and entered dreamland.  
  
  
  
Teacher: Hanamichi!  
  
Hanamichi: zzz.what.zzz.  
  
Teacher: You wake up right this moment! Is my lesson so boring? Why must you sleep during my lesson? (Does this sound familiar)  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Huh? What? *still trying to open his eyes*  
  
  
  
Teacher: Hanamichi! *Stared with disbelief at Hanamichi*  
  
  
  
He had never met anyone so disrespectful and of course, to join in the list would be that Rukawa from class 10. Just looking at that red head makes the teacher makes his blood boil.  
  
Teacher: Well, since you like to sleep so much, I am sure you think you are very good already. So *hands chalk over* here do this sum on the board.  
  
Hanamichi: Haha. Of course, I am very good. I am the tensai.  
  
Grabbing the marker from the teacher, Hanamichi walks to the board and started doing the sum.  
  
The rest of the class were trying not to laugh at Hanamichi ignorance, they were all quietly giggling. Youhei stared at the figure in front of board holding the chalk, scratching his head and cracking his brain trying to solve the question.  
  
Youhei: *chuckling quietly to himself* ^That guy haven't change one bit. Well, at least his confidence level is still as high as ever. ^  
  
After taking forever to solve his problem, Hanamichi finally returned to his seat.  
  
Hanamichi: That was easy. *yawn*  
  
Teacher: Hanamichi, have you ever listened to me teach. Well you are such a genius. No one can ever beat you at maths. Trust me no one. No one in this class, no one in this school will ever match you. 3 + 5 = 10. Who ever told you that? You can't even count with your fingers.  
  
The rest of the class were already laughing their heads off, they had already forgotten about Hanamichi's trademark head butt.  
  
Classmate A: 3 + 5 = 10. ha, ha. Then 8 + 7 = 20  
  
Classmate B: That red head is dumb.  
  
That does it the. The last word "dumb" rang through his mind. And with incredible speed, Hanamichi rushed forward and gave the boy a knock on his head.  
  
Classmate B: Ah help! *faints*  
  
Hanamichi: Don't you all dare look down on me! I am the tensai!  
  
With a loud declaration, Hanamichi now fuming mad walked out of the classroom slamming the door shut.  
  
Door: Bam! ^ To hell with that red head, I am already so old and here he slammed me for the 50th time this year. ^  
  
The door wobbled slightly before falling flat onto the floor.  
  
Door: Now I am officially a plank of wood!  
  
Hanamichi stood on the rooftop, trying hard to control his anger.  
  
Hanamichi: THOSE IDIOTS! ^How could they ever insult the tensai and that damn teacher he knows that I haven't been to lesson for 2 months and it was obvious that I will not know how to do. And yet he .^  
  
Boy: Baka, can you quit screaming. You can wake the dead.  
  
Hanamichi: What you too! You fox! Even you are trying to get on my nerves. Now go away, I am in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
Rukawa: You don't own this place, do you? ^ why did I ever bother talking to him? ^ (Rukawa was on the rooftop sleeping, he left his class due to the fact that it was too hot and stuffy to sleep. )  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Fine. *walks off*  
  
  
  
Hanamichi was not really in the mood of another fight or quarrel, he just wanted to be alone to cool off, another fight or quarrel would only led him to high blood pressure and probably death.  
  
Rukawa: Wait. ^ what was that for? Why in the hell did I ask that baka to wait? To comfort him? To tell him what? ^  
  
Hanamichi: Huh? *confused* did I just heard you say wait?  
  
Rukawa: . ^ I must be becoming crazy. Fancy me wanting to talk to that baka, out of all people, the baka. ^  
  
Hanamichi: Well, never mind then. *leaves the roof top still feeling confused*  
  
Rukawa: .*Major sweat drop* ^ luckily that baka did not realised, he must be in a really bad mood not even wanting to pick a fight with me. Why am I thinking about him? Why am I acting strangely towards that baka ever since the Sannoh match? ^  
  
Bell: RRRRing.. rrrring.rrring.  
  
With many unanswered questions in mind, Rukawa too left the rooftop with his sports bag in hand. It was finally time for training.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hello people it is me again! Well I am done with this part!! C&C are very appreciated.  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	7. The Struggle (Chapter 6)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 6/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: RyoAya, still unknown?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes. er I did not check though this time..really tired.. so..pls forgive if there are a lot of mistakes. Hmm regarding to the review by -).must I use aho or the common use words??  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
4 Words in * * is action  
  
5 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
Warning: Rukawa may be a little OOC  
  
6  
  
7 Chapter 6  
  
[Shohoku basketball court.]  
  
The court was relatively quiet except for the bouncing of an orange ball. Rukawa was the earliest at the court as usual. He bounced the ball slowly at first, and then all of a sudden he was dashing towards the basket at full speed. As if tightly guarded by a skilful opponent, he executed a few sharp and clear moves. The "opponent " was thrown far behind, leaving a clear path for Rukawa to do a slam dunk. With all his might, Rukawa dunked the ball in with a sharp accuracy. He landed with a soft thud on the polished floor. The court was extremely clean today. As he stared at the floor, catching his breath, a person joined him from behind, through the reflection of the floor, he saw that someone executed some shots but all the shots either rebounded or didn't even touch the rim.  
  
Rukawa: What a lousy shot. *murmuring* ^what is that Baka doing here so early, he is usual the last. ^  
  
But however loud the mumble was, it did not escape from that certain someone.  
  
Hanamichi: Baka, it was just a mistake. It was only for warming up. Now let me the tensai show you how good I am!  
  
With that, Hanamichi picked up a nearby ball and dribbled the ball towards the basket. Stopping just before the free throw line, he did a jump shot, and the ball, hang in the air foe a fraction of a second before rebounding off the rim. Then suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed the ball and slammed in right into the basket.  
  
Hanamichi: See, this is what I wanted to show you. I am still the Rebound King!  
  
Rukawa: .^what is wrong with that idiot, I thought he had already master how to shoot from the free throw line? How come the shot didn't go in? Wait. Why I am thinking all these? ^  
  
Rukawa picked up a ball, and dribbled it to the other end of the court completely ignoring Hanamichi. Hanamichi was getting really pissed of.  
  
Hanamichi: how dare you ignored the tensai! Oi you fox, speak up when I talk to you!  
  
Rukawa: .*continue bouncing the ball*  
  
Hanamichi: you fox!  
  
Hanamichi couldn't stand people giving him the cold shoulder especially from Rukawa, feeling better after cooling off, (He dunked his head into a basin of water.). He was ready for yet another fight. Running after Rukawa, he slapped the ball away from his hands. Rukawa turned and gave him a cold stare.  
  
Rukawa: Can you grow up? Quit bothering me, I want to practise!  
  
Hanamichi: I will, once you have a one on one with me.  
  
Rukawa: Don't waste my time. *picks up the ball and started dribbling away again*  
  
Hanamichi: you fox are you scared of the tensai?  
  
Rukawa: . ^ Scared of you? Why should I? You should be the one afraid of me? Well you better not play one on one, if you injure your back again, it will only become worse. ^  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: RUKAWA! You FOX!  
  
  
  
Rukawa simply ignored him and carried on with his pre-training training. (That is probably why he is so good. He practises double others.)  
  
  
  
  
  
[Half an hour later]  
  
The others joined the two year 1 for training.  
  
The first to arrive was the captain Ryota Miyagi. (Not like, I have to say much) Alongside him was the team manager, Ayako.  
  
Ryota: Amazing, Hanamichi is actually here early! Ayako, did the sun rise from the west today?  
  
Ayako: *takes out the ultimate paper fan and whacks him on his head* can you stop talking nonsense and go get ready for your training? You are the captain remember.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Way to go Ayako! Haha. How dare you laugh at Ryota now you get your.  
  
  
  
The paper fan did work again, this time on Hanamichi's head.  
  
Ayako: Stop laughing! By the way, how come you are so early today?  
  
Hanamichi: well.I skipped lesson and so I thought maybe I should come earlier to practise.  
  
Ayako: Sakuragi, I don't think you will train much today, Mitsui sempai was telling us that he wants you to rest more and he had actually told Anzai sensei, So you can't train much except for maybe the basics and the warm up.  
  
Hanamichi: What! Why did that Micchy had to do this. Ah.now I can't play, so why did I come back to school!  
  
Devilish Hanamichi suddenly spear on his right shoulder.  
  
Devil: See I told you. You should have stayed at home and rest more, at least then you could plat basketball on your own.  
  
Hanamichi: Shut up!  
  
The Devil smiling evilly vanished.  
  
Ayako: Did you call me to shut up? *hands on hips, getting ready to whack him.*  
  
Hanamichi: No I was not talking to you.  
  
Ayako: Then to whom? There is only you and I here.  
  
Hanamichi: Myself.I was talking to myself. *walk away*  
  
Ayako was left standing alone, totally puzzled by Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Why is Micchy doing this to me? Why is he suddenly being so concern for me? Surely, we are not such good friends. I mean, we hardly share our problems, I mean, real problems. Then why in the hell is he being so.well.so nice to me.like I am his brother or something? Why? ^  
  
Hanamichi had absolutely no idea towards Mitsui's sudden kindness and concern towards him. He did not understand and would like to know the reason why? But suddenly, he was afraid to find out. He wanted to know so much yet he did not have the courage to ask him.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Well maybe he is just being concern because he doesn't want be to become like him. Hey, that is it! He doesn't want me to become like him! ^  
  
With this thought in mind, Hanamichi felt a wave of relief wash over him, his smile radiated all over his face and he was the happy go lucky guy everyone knew again.  
  
Mitsui: Good afternoon all!  
  
Some basketballers from the team: Good afternoon Mitsui sempai!  
  
Hanamichi: Hello Micchy long time no see! Hey, I heard from Ayako that you talk to Anzai about my injury. Why did you have to do that, I want to play basketball. Haven't I already promise you that I will not strain my back. I promise again I will stop once I feel that it is too much for me.  
  
Mitsui: Hahaha! Did I hear wrongly, when did you promise me? How come I cannot remember? It is for your own good. Quit fussing over it.  
  
Hanamichi: So you will let me play now? *embarrassed*  
  
Mitsui: Sure. either you do light training which means no dunks, no blocks.or no training at all. Take your pick. *looking menacing at Hanamichi*  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Ok. Better then nothing. *sulking*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[10 minutes later]  
  
  
  
Ryota: Everyone gather!  
  
  
  
Everyone started slowly towards the 168 cm captain.  
  
  
  
Ayako: People! Why are you all so slow today?  
  
  
  
Ayako pulled out the ultimate paper fan from her back and whack, whack, whack. Everyone excluding Mitsui (he is a senior) and Ryota was given a smack on their heads.  
  
Ayako: This will teach all of your for moving so slowly! The winter championship is coming and yet all of you are so lax! Shohoku has a name to uphold. Remember we beat the three-time IH champion.  
  
The reminder of the fact that they had beat Sannoh was a huge morale booster to the team. Being reminded of the past glory, there was a certain energy level being restored. Ryota gave a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
Ryota: ^ Luckily I had Ayako's help or else how will I ever manage a low-spirited team. Ayako.my saviour. ^ * stares at Ayako with dreamy eyes*  
  
  
  
Ayako: What are you staring at?  
  
  
  
Ryota: Ah.nothing. Everyone the usual jog for warm up!  
  
  
  
Everyone: 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2.  
  
  
  
Ryota: Dash!  
  
  
  
Ryota: Now jog!  
  
  
  
By the time he run was over, most of the team members were already panting with their tongues out. Mitsui although looked a little tired, but his stamina had improved. (Well he had been training it for the past months). Rukawa was looking fine. Ryota too. Hanamichi, as usual didn't even looked tired. He was enjoying himself thoroughly. He couldn't quite remember when he last had training.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey Ryota, this is all, let's do a bit more run.  
  
Ryota looked at Hanamichi. He didn't say a word, but simply pointed to the others who were still catching their breaths.  
  
Ryota: ^ Is that guy blind? Can't he see that the rest of the team are almost dead. I thought I had been rather strict with the run. The how come Hanamichi is not the least bit tired? ^  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Huh? We only ran about twenty rounds and you are all so tired? *scratches his head, puzzled*  
  
Ryota: *ignore Hanamichi* Pair up and do passes.  
  
Hanamichi: Passes! I haven't done for so long!  
  
As Hanamichi exclaimed at their next drill, everyone had already paired up. The others who were not were, Rukawa, Mitsui and Ryota.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Well I guess I will have to go do passes with one of them. ^  
  
With that in mind, Hanamichi walked towards the three who were also deciding on their partners.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Wah!!! Finally, I come to a point that I can stop!! I actually wanted this chapter to focus on the whole training but I realised that it was too long. so here is half of the training. I know this is like a abrupt end but.well I guess the other half will have to wait.well thx to all for reading..pls do C&C.  
  
C&C can be left on babble forum or e-mailed to me.  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	8. The Struggle (Chapter 7)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 7/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: RyoAya, still unknown?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Hihi...here is the next part.noting much to say except for a big thx to all those who are reading my fic.pls enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
4 Words in * * is action  
  
5 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ryota: Who do you want to go with Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: . ^ Sakuragi. ^  
  
As Hanamichi stood beside Mitsui, he observed a trace of shock on Rukawa's face.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Did I see wrongly? The fox just had an expression on his face! ^  
  
Ryota: Mitsui, I think you better go with Hanamichi, in case he come up with something funny, being the senior here I am sure you will be able to handle him.  
  
Mitsui: But you are the captain right? So you should solve this big "problem" yourself  
  
Ryota: Yes, I am the captain so do as you are told.  
  
Mitsui: *sulking* ok, come on Sakuragi.  
  
Hanamichi: Huh, I have to pair with you Micchy, you are so old already, what if my ball that is so full of youth and energy hits you?  
  
Mitsui: Did you injured your head or your back? I am only 2 years older! And since when I couldn't even catch a ball?  
  
Rukawa: Both.  
  
Hanamichi: Huh? You fox what did you say?  
  
Rukawa: I said that you injured both your head and back.  
  
Hanamichi: Why?  
  
Rukawa: You have no brains and no skills.  
  
Hanamichi: You!  
  
Ryota: Now quit it, the both of you and let's start doing some proper training ok.  
  
Mitsui had to drag Hanamichi away to do passes because all the while he was kicking and punching the air, waving his fist at Rukawa.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes, he managed to clam down and concentrated on the passes. Ryota, doing passes with Rukawa, seeing that things had clam down gave a loud sigh, staring at the two problematic year 1, he couldn't help but admire Akagi.  
  
Ryota: ^How in the world did he managed to control the he two? ^  
  
Ryota picked up a ball and threw it to Rukawa.  
  
Ball: Slam  
  
The ball landed squarely on Rukawa's jaws. Ryota was completely puzzled by the ice cold Rukawa.  
  
Ryota: What is wrong with him, he was never like this  
  
All this while Rukawa never shifted one bit. He stood still as a stock. Following his gaze, Ryota's own gaze landed on Hanamichi and Mitsui at the far end of the court. They appeared to be deep in conversation.  
  
Ryota: ^is there something going on that I do not know? ^  
  
Completely puzzled by Rukawa, Ryota also stood and watched the pair do passes. Finally, Ryota, totally irritated, snapped out of all the staring.  
  
Ryota: *coughs* Rukawa? We are supposed to do passes.  
  
Rukawa: *no reaction*  
  
Ryota: Rukawa? *says it a little louder*  
  
Rukawa: *Still no reaction*  
  
Ryota: RUKAWA!  
  
Rukawa: *blinks and turn to look at Ryota* What.  
  
Ryota: We are supposed to do passes. Remember? Not to stare at Hanamichi and Mitsui.  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
Rukawa picked the ball up and started throwing toward Ryota, but all this while his mind was completely occupied.  
  
Rukawa: ^ Why are they so deep in conversation. They barely talked to each other except for the exchange of insults. Oh gosh! Why can I acting like this, this is getting out of hand! ^ *remembered incident on the rooftop. * (This is at the end of chapter 5)  
  
At the far end of the court, Hanamichi and Mitsui continued on their passes, unaware that two people were staring at them.  
  
Hanamichi: Wah, your balls are so hard, you are trying to murder the Tensai?  
  
Mitsui: You are better off dead.^save me all the worrying. ^ *mumbled under his breath*  
  
Hanamichi: huh what did you said?  
  
Mitsui: I said having injured your back does not give you priority of getting lighters passes. I am sure this is not too strenuous. So, quit grumbling.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: ^ What is the wrong with that Micchy? I was only joking. Must be menopause! ^  
  
Hanamichi: Do you have a problem Micchy?  
  
Mitsui: Ah! Stop calling me Micchy!  
  
Hanamichi: Ok, Micchy.  
  
Mitsui could not believe the degree of stupidity in this red head. He shook his head, giving up on amending his speech. They continued doing their passes in an oppressing silence. Hanamichi being the noisy type could no longer bear the silence and cracking his brain came up with a topic to talk about.  
  
Hanamichi: How is your injury now? I heard injuries could be recurring. Did yours well.come back?  
  
  
  
Mitsui was slightly shocked, no one talked to him about his injury except for Kogure, and even he don't ask in such a direct manner. Still feeling a little stunned, he stumbled through half his answered.  
  
Mitsui: .well.sometimes it will.it will hurt a little.especially during very tough games.but most of the time it is all right. Why are you asking all this?  
  
Hanamichi: Well, I can't stand the silence and this is the only think we have in common except for well basketball.so.anyway, I wanted to know how it feels to play when you have an injury to care for in mind.  
  
  
  
Mitsui: Actually, when you play, you don't really remember the injury, it is when you are tired or mostly after the matches that the aching feeling will come back. The doctor told me that I was ready to play. Yet, sometimes, I still get the achy feeling.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: ^ That doctor must be a fake.^  
  
Mitsui: you sure you don't have any problems coping with your injury.  
  
Hanamichi: What! Hey, I am the Tensai! What problems can I not solve? And I don't have any problems! *break into cold sweat*  
  
Yet, at the same time, his mind was screaming at him.  
  
Mind: Yes you have a problem! You can't get the ball into the basket like you use to. You have LOST YOUR ACCURACY!  
  
  
  
The words, " What problems do I have that I cannot solve?", repeated in Mitsui's mind. He sensed that something was wrong with Hanamichi.  
  
Mitsui: ^ he definitely has a problem. ^ Fine, if you don't want to share it is ok.  
  
Hanamichi: I already said I have no problems.  
  
Mitsui: If you say so. Well if you need someone to talk to, remember you can come to me.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi was touched by Mitsui's concern. He felt cosy and warm all of a sudden, a feeling he never had before. The reason behind it was uncertain, but he was sure no one had been this kind, warm and nice to him for a long, long time. It was like recovering something he had lost. Once again, he had found the feeling he had lost ever since his father died.  
  
  
  
[Five minutes later]  
  
Ryota: OK. Everyone gather! We will have a three on three. Ishii (No. 12), Rukawa and Kakuta (No. 9), you all are one team. Yasuda (No. 6), Shiozaki (No. 8) and Mitsui you all are another team. The rest of you will watch, after 10 minutes we will change players.  
  
  
  
Mitsui: Sakuragi, guess your training stops here.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: *sulking* Can I play for a while?  
  
  
  
Mitsui:No  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Five mintues?  
  
  
  
Mitsui: No.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: No?  
  
  
  
Mitsui: No.  
  
Hanamichi: Two minutes?  
  
Mitsui: No.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Still No?  
  
Mitsui: No.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: One minutes?  
  
Mitsui: No means No.  
  
Ayako: Sakuragi quit arguing now and stand by the side and watch, or else I will treat you to my fan!  
  
Hanamichi walked to a corner of the court and sat down, feeling frustrated and angry.  
  
Girl: Sakuragi? Are you ok?  
  
Hanamichi: Go away and leave me alone! *shout*  
  
Hanamichi looks up only to see a concern Haruko. Guilty for treating Haruko this way, Hanamichi quickly apologizes.  
  
Hanamichi: Sorry, Haruko, I didn't mean it.  
  
Haruko: Are you all right? Don't worry, Sakuragi, you had be able to play soon. It is only a few weeks more, to make sure you have completely recovered.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Yah right.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi didn't feel like talking right now. (Once in a lifetime?). Hanamichi wanted to be by himself a lot lately. He wanted to think things through, about his life, about basketball.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Not now. I don't want to act anymore, I have been acting the whole training. Acting as if I am all right, acting as if I am not afraid of that injury, and it had been damn tiring. ^ Haruko, I will like to be alone now. ^ I don't care who it is, even if it is Haruko, I just have to be alone! ^  
  
Haruko: Oh well, are you sure, you are all right?  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, I have no problems or whatever so.  
  
Haruko: Ok then, I will leave you alone. *looks a little hurt*  
  
Haruko walked away from the lonely figure, she was shocked by the sudden change in Hanamichi.  
  
Haruko: ^ Sakuragi always had smiles for me, always seemed so determined. Why is he so sad, so aloof now? What is wrong with him? ^  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okie.I am done with this part of the fic.the training still haven't end.^^;;;;..hope you all have enjoyed reading this.. 


	9. The Struggle (Chapter 8)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 8/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: still unknown?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage! (only until chapter 3 on Jem's page)  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Hello all! Thx for all the C&C well I hope all of you like the story so far!.  
  
Warning: No checking and editing had been done..too lazy .(runs in family)...hope there aren't too many! May be OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
4 Words in * * is action  
  
5 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
5.1 Chapter 8  
  
Hanamichi stared at the people on court, but his gaze went beyond them. His eyes weren't bright and sparking like they use to but rather, they are clouded, as if blocked many unresolved problems.  
  
Hanamichi: Er. guys, I think I will go home since there is nothing much I can do here.  
  
Everyone froze in action as they watched Hanamichi walk out of the sports hall.  
  
Ryota: I think he is just bored, now let's continue. * gave Ayako a "go see what is wrong look" *  
  
  
  
Ayako: *nodded* Haruko, I think you better go and see what is wrong with Hanamichi.  
  
  
  
Haruko: I don't think so. He said he wants to be alone. I better not go and disturb him.  
  
  
  
Ayako: Fine then, if he really said so. *looks doubtfully at the door* ^What can be wrong with that self proclaimed tensai? ^  
  
  
  
On the other hand, two people were also deep in thoughts, each think about the red head, Hanamichi.  
  
  
  
Rukawa: ^Is there a problem? Maybe I should go after him. ^  
  
  
  
A Devil Rukawa appeared on his right shoulder.  
  
  
  
Devil: And say what, did you forget that both of you are not exactly good friends, or should I remind you that both of you are nearly enemies.  
  
Rukawa: . ^ Yah right, how could I forget about that. ^  
  
  
  
Rukawa: Can you tell me what is wrong with me this day? Why am I so crazy over that baka? (The longest sentence Rukawa had ever said in the fic so far.)  
  
  
  
Ryota: Did you say something?  
  
  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
  
  
Devil: Ha ha! Remember I am a devil, I do not do people favours and will only answer questions that pleases me!  
  
  
  
With a "poof", the devil disappeared.  
  
  
  
Angel Rukawa who was unable to stand the arrogance of the Devil appeared on Rukawa's left shoulder.  
  
  
  
Angel: I will tell you the answer! It is because you.  
  
  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the devil appeared from behind clasping on tight to his mouth.  
  
  
  
Devil: No you are not supposed to tell him. He should discover it by himself. If you tell him, I will report you to the head!  
  
  
  
Angel: Oh well. sorry Rukawa, I really want to help you but this time I really cannot say or else I will be punished heavily.  
  
  
  
With a cloud of smoke, the two miniature Rukawa's disappeared.  
  
  
  
Rukawa: ^ Are these two people me? Why do they talk so much? ^  
  
  
  
  
  
All the while Rukawa is arguing within himself, action was being carried out. Mitsui walked toward the door and gave a signal to Ryota before leaving the court.  
  
  
  
Mitsui: ^ I should be able to catch up with him. There is something seriously wrong with him, and I must know! ^  
  
  
  
Mitsui reached the changing room and only to find it empty.  
  
  
  
Mitsui: ^ Wow, he sure changes fast. ^  
  
Mitsui quickly grabbed his bag and throw on his uniform, before long, he was sprinting towards the school gate.  
  
Rukawa was unaware that Mitsui had gone after Hanamichi and ws busy debating with himself if he should go find that baka.  
  
Rukawa: ^ To go or not to go? ^  
  
Rukawa: ^ To go or not to go? ^  
  
Rukawa: ^ I think I should go. He would need a friend to be with him now, someone to listen to his problems. ^ (Rukawa, a good listener? ^^;;;)  
  
Rukawa walked out of the court with everyone staring at him  
  
Ryota: Where do you think you are going?  
  
Rukawa: After that baka.  
  
Ryota: Rukawa you can come back, Mitsui went after him.  
  
Rukawa: Mitsui? ^ How come I didn't know, why is it Mitsui? ^  
  
Ayako: Were you sleeping, it was quite a commotion.  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
Ryota: *shrugs* Let's carry on. I will take over Mitsui's position.  
  
Rukawa stood still, the words "Mitsui went after him" speed through his mind.  
  
Rukawa: ^I am not his friend. Mitsui is. Why did I ever bother? ^  
  
Feeling a tinge of jealousy in his tone, Rukawa quickly brushed it away.  
  
Rukawa: ^ I should just concentrate on basketball. I want to be Japan no. 1 high school student. I must stay focus. He has Mitsui there for him. ^  
  
  
  
With that in mind, Rukawa became completely focus. All his worries were thrown aside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanamichi walked along the street, his footsteps heavy. Bouncing a basketball in his hand, he stared at the floor with each step that he takes.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ where should I go? Youhei is out working and the other boys will probably just laugh at my problems. ^  
  
Hanamichi kept walking straight ahead and before long, it brought him to the basketball court that he always go to.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Maybe I should do some practice. ^ *looks around*  
  
Hanamichi: yes, no one is around, I can practise the way I like.  
  
Voice: No, you will not because I am here.  
  
Hanamichi: Micchy?  
  
Voice: Yes and don't call me that!  
  
Hanamichi: ^ You are definitely Micchy, only Micchy will get this piss when I call him Micchy. ^ * turns around *  
  
Hanamichi: Hi Micchy!  
  
Although Mitsui had thoroughly spoilt his plan, Hanamichi was not angry, in fact he was glad to know that it was Mitsui and not someone else.  
  
Mitsui: Guess I spoilt your plan huh?  
  
Hanamichi: Well.what do you want from me?  
  
Hanamichi was trying hard to finish all the chitchat with Mitsui and get on his way. He still didn't want to talk to anyone, still troubled by his own thoughts.  
  
Mitsui: Well, just want to check that you are all right. You don't usually leave half way through training.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: I am all right. ^ how many times much I say this? ^ (how many times must I type this?)  
  
  
  
Mitsui: Well, then all right? Where are you going? Home?  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Er.no, I want to walk around.  
  
  
  
Mitsui: Since there is no point going back now, (training will be ending soon), I guess I will just hang around with you.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi was reluctant to say yes, but he had no choice, if he didn't Mitsui will suspect.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: *Gives a shrug* Yah well okay then.  
  
  
  
They 2 guys walked silently down the street, enjoying the late autumn wind.  
  
  
  
Mitsui: This is cold. But it feels good.  
  
Hanamichi: Yah.  
  
  
  
Mitsui: so are you ready to talk? Well, looking at you, anyone would have known that you have a problem.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: .  
  
  
  
Mitsui getting to the ends of his patients with this stubborn red head that was acting increasingly like Rukawa by the second with his one syllabus answer, Mitsui could hardly control the irritation in his voice.  
  
Mitsui: Quit acting like Rukawa!  
  
At the mention of Rukawa's name, Hanamichi was furious.  
  
Hanamichi: Me acting like Rukawa? Are you crazy, why in the world would I want to be like him? I don't want to be a big block of ice!  
  
  
  
Mitsui: Then spit out all your problems!  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Amazing!! I did this chapter in one day.first that I have ever done.well hope all of you have enjoyed!!...C&C are very welcomed!.(I must stress on very).as usual.leave on babble or e-mail me.. Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	10. The Struggle (Chapter 9)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 9/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi or Yaoi already?  
  
Paring: Up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Hello people! After a long long week of hectic work schedule, I finally find time to do some of the fic..sorry for having posting it so late.it is not my fault, trust me it is the education system blah blah.well enjoy and c&c pls.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may become OOC. Hanamichi at the end maybe OOC.well a little. depending on ones point of view..but I feel that Hanamichi is not as navie as he appears, he does think, sometimes, at least.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 9  
  
Hanamichi: What problem? I already said I don't have any. I am the tensai right? So what problems should I ever have?  
  
Mitsui: No, you are not a tensai and you sure have some problem. You can stop acting like an idiot in front of me. I am after all an intelligent being.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi was silent. For once in his whole life, he was tired of arguing. (Hanamichi tired of arguing? ^^;;)  
  
Hanamichi: Fine, if you want to know. I am sick of being chased after by a mad man.  
  
Mitsui: Mad man? Did you just refer to me as a mad man, I am trying to be nice to you and yet you call me a mad man!  
  
Hanamichi: I was only joking.why are you so angry? *Sweat drop* Unless you are really one? HA HA HA.  
  
Mitsui was at a lost of words and hence decided to change the topic.  
  
Mitsui: ^Do I really act like a mad man? Following the red head like this? ^ Well, so are you going to tell me your problem?  
  
For the first time since morning, Hanamichi really laughed. His cheerfulness returned to him once again. The Hanamichi who loved to joke and tease others returned. But it did not last long. A minute later, he was back to the aloof Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi: Are you sure, you want to know? ^ Am I sure, I want to tell? ^  
  
Mitsui: Yeah then why do you think I chase you all the way here? ^ Like a mad man. ^  
  
Hanamichi: Well then let's find a place to sit down.  
  
  
  
The two boys came to a playground and a few children were enjoying themselves on the swings and the slides. Except for their occasional shouts and screams, this place was a relatively quiet place to stop and talk.  
  
Mitsui: How about here? There is a bench there. We can talk over there?  
  
Hanamichi didn't say a word. He only walked towards the bench. He had been thinking hard and long about the sudden concern of Mitsui over him. He didn't understand all that he is doing. He had been finding excuses, one after and another, to cover up for Mitsui. But these were only Hanamichi's reason, not Mitsui's.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ What is his real motive then? ^  
  
Hanamichi had been thinking of Mitsui and his words ever since the hospital visit. He had been so frustrated not only because of his own injury and inability to perform and because of this someone, Mitsui. As they approached the bench, Hanamichi came to a halt.  
  
Hanamichi: Before I tell you my problems, can I ask you a question?  
  
Mitsui: What question?  
  
Hanamichi: Is that a yes or a no?  
  
Mitsui: Well I will answer you depending on the question.  
  
Hanamichi: Do you want really want to help me with my problems as you have claimed?  
  
Mitsui: Yes and unless you tell me, I cannot.  
  
Hanamichi: You will help me if you will answer this question.  
  
Mitsui: If that will help you, then I guess I will answer you.  
  
Hanamichi: Is that a yes then?  
  
Mitsui: Well, yes.  
  
Hanamichi: Er.er.why are.  
  
Mitsui: Just go ahead and ask.  
  
Hanamichi: Why are you so concern about me?  
  
Mitsui was completely stunned. He opened his mouth to try and speak but no sound came out.  
  
Mitsui: . . . .  
  
Hanamichi: Are you all right? You are gasping for air.  
  
Mitsui finally found his voice.  
  
Mitsui: I.well.er.just treated you as a teammate.  
  
Hanamichi was unconvinced.  
  
Hanamichi: Teammate?  
  
Mitsui: Yah I only treated you as a teammate, a friend and it is only natural I care for you. *Major sweat drop *  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: That is all? Nothing else?  
  
  
  
Mitsui: What other reasons do you think I have?  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Well, you have never shown concern for me before the IH competitions. Why now?  
  
  
  
Mitsui: That is because you don't have any problems, there are so many to share your problems even if you had any, and they are not very serious. People like Youhei, Haruko, Ryota. Your problems didn't appear to shake your confidence at least? But this time it appears to be. Let's get on to your problem. *Trying to change topic*  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Wait Micchy. I will not.  
  
  
  
Mitsui: No? Why no? I already answer your question?  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: You are lying these are not the real reason. Are you hiding something from me? Tell me the truth!  
  
  
  
Hanamichi was fuming a little. He hated being lied to and from Mitsui's expression, he could see, the tinge of guilt.  
  
Mitsui: Is my answer that important?  
  
Hanamichi: To me, it is.  
  
Mitsui: I don't know myself. I just feel the need to see you happy. That's all.  
  
This time, Mitsui's eyes show nothing, only a faraway look.  
  
Hanamichi: *scratches head* Why the need? I am no related to you in anyway, am I?  
  
Mitsui: I really don't know, I will tell you when I do. Let's get on with your problem.  
  
Hanamichi: Well, I guess I cannot do anything about this.  
  
Hanamichi was confused, totally, still unsure of the relationship between Mitsui and himself. But he sense that this time Mitsui was telling the truth, there was a glint of confusion and frustration within his eyes.  
  
Mitsui: Now my question, what is your problem?  
  
Hanamichi: I already told you. ^ Part of it, at least. Do you think I will tell other people that I cannot shoot accurately anymore? ^  
  
Mitsui: Huh? That is all? Are you sure? *Observes Hanamichi*  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah! *Flashes a grin*  
  
Mitsui: *smiling with relief * I am glad if that was all. ^He must be thinking that I am dumb, who in the world will get so upset for nothing. ^  
  
Mitsui turned and walked away. Mitsui felt a tinge of sadness invaded him. He had wanted so much to help Hanamichi o share with him his problems. But, Hanamichi refused him, lied and acted as if he was all right as if he was truly fine.  
  
Mitsui: ^ Why can't I be his friend? Why am I just an outsider looking at things and hearing only from others? Why can't I be the first one to know? ^  
  
Hanamichi: Hey Micchy!  
  
A spark of hope shone faintly in Mitsui's heart.  
  
Mitsui: ^Maybe he will tell me after all. ^ Yes?  
  
Hanamichi: Thanks for being so concern about me. I really appreciated it. ^ This time I am telling the truth. ^ Thanks Micchy! *Gives Mitsui a grateful look*  
  
Mitsui: Anytime! ^ At least he appreciated it. ^  
  
Mitsui comforted himself, trying to make himself feel better.  
  
Hanamichi headed towards home. There was a sudden release from the entire burden, the stress. And suddenly he felt he could breath freely again.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ At least I could act without anyone realising it! ^ Ha ha. I am indeed a tensai!  
  
Feeling half of his trouble gone, Hanamichi was back to his cheery mood, singing his own "Tensai song". (Hanamichi can be forgetful at times especially when it comes to troubles.) As he sang his way home, another problem was looming ahead.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Oh yes. I am done! The next chapter is gonna be. hee I won't say! C&C are much appreciated! You can dumb in all your critics I don't mind..coz I do want to improve!  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	11. The Struggle (Chapter 10)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 10/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi or Yaoi already?  
  
Paring: Up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may become OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 10  
  
[Shohoku High School 6 p.m.]  
  
Ryota: Dismissed! Year ones', remember to make sure that the courts are cleaned and that the balls are polished before going home.  
  
Everyone headed towards their own destination. The year ones picked up the mops while some the rag and started out on the tedious job at the end of the day. Rukawa was mopping the floor furiously as if he was in a rush to go off. This was unlike him as he would normally stay a little longer each day just to practise. Ayako who had been observing Rukawa for the day realised that something was wrong with the ace player.  
  
Ayako: Rukawa? Are you rushing off to somewhere?  
  
Rukawa: *nods* ^Keep quiet and let me work! ^  
  
Ayako: I think you can leave early if you want, I can help you this time.  
  
Rukawa: *looks up from ground* Are you sure?  
  
Ayako: Yah go ahead if you have to.  
  
Rukawa: *nods* Thanks.  
  
Rukawa was gone the next moment leaving the stunned Ayako standing in the middle of the court.  
  
Ryota: Ayako! Why are you doing the chores? Let me do it for you! *Eyes turning heart-shape*  
  
Ayako: It is ok! It is not like I am so weak I can't even mop the floor!  
  
Ryota: I will help you! *Grabs a mop*  
  
In a few minutes, the whole court was clean again, shining brightly under the court lights.  
  
Ryota: It is done. You can rest Ayako! *Half panting and sweating profusely*  
  
Ayako: *cannot believe it look* Er. well, all right.  
  
  
  
Mitsui did not go home straight away, he did not want to go home to face his mother who always nags. He hanged around the streets, like he used to in the past.  
  
Mitsui: This is so much like in the past, but this time there is only I and not the others.  
  
Mitsui continues along the way, just taking his time strolling along the streets. He looks down at his watch.  
  
Mitsui: It is only 5:45. I guess I can hang around more.  
  
A bit tired after walking for a considerable distance, Mitsui decided to get a drink. After 5 minutes, Mitsui appeared again on the street, this time with a drink in hand. Sipping slowing from the straw, he felt a cool thirst quenching feeling down his throat. The autumn wind continued to blow and along with the wind, they wandered the streets. Half an hour later, Mitsui found himself in an unfamiliar neighbour hood.  
  
Mitsui: ^Where could I be? ^  
  
Looking out for roads signs, he saw one hidden behind the trees.  
  
Mitsui: Oya. ^ Isn't this where Sakuragi stays? ^  
  
  
  
Rukawa jogged along the streets, he was nearing his destination. He had to see find out for himself the truth and not be the passive, ice-block Rukawa anymore. Just this time, he had the urge to find about something other than basketball.  
  
He slowed to a walk at a crossroad. He read the signs on the lamp and headed towards the right direction. He came to a stop just outside one of the houses.  
  
Rukawa: ^ This should be the right one. ^  
  
  
  
Hanamichi had been so troubled lately that his appetite had been reduced. After unloading half his burden, he suddenly felt so hungry. Entering one of the restaurants near his house, he started ordering a feast. Before long, he was devouring his plates of food. And after an eternity, he finally stopped, with the plates were polished clean.  
  
Hanamichi: That feels good. I guess it is time to go home for a sleep!  
  
In a flash, Hanamichi was out of the restaurants, with his bills unpaid for.  
  
Shopkeeper: Hey you, you haven't paid!  
  
Hanamichi just kept walking, not even bothering to answer the poor old man. Seeing that Hanamichi was tall and with his menacing flaming red hair, the shopkeeper had no choice but to let him go.  
  
His cheerful self was gone once again upon nearing home. His mind was turned back to basketball.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Didn't train much today, I better do some shooting afterwards. Maybe I can sneak back to school. I need all the training I can get, to get my accuracy back. It is time I started intensive training. ^  
  
Deep in thoughts, Hanamichi did not realise the lone figure outside his house, he walked straight ahead and banged onto a solid block.  
  
Hanamichi: What was that? *Irritated* ^ Mum did no build a solid wall here, did she? ^  
  
Hanamichi lifted his head to see a raven hair boy sleeping like a log leaning against the gates to his home, unshaken by the impact of the knock.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey fox get out of my way.  
  
Rukawa: No one can wake me.  
  
Rukawa stopped in mid sentence when he realised that Hanamichi was standing right in front of him.  
  
Hanamichi: You are awake? Now get lost.  
  
Rukawa: . ^Say something! ^  
  
Hanamichi: Did you hear me? Are you deaf, fox?  
  
Rukawa: Shut up baka, quit shouting. ^ what a great way to start a conversation. ^  
  
Hanamichi: What are you doing outside my house, blocking my way home?  
  
Rukawa: I need to talk to you  
  
Hanamichi: Huh? Did I hear wrongly? You want to talk to me? TALK! Ha ha! Get out of my way. I don't want to "talk" to you.  
  
Rukawa: I am serious. *Not moving an inch. *  
  
Hanamichi: I am serious too. *Answers low quiet voice* Move aside now!  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
Hanamichi: Hey, I just want to get home, just move aside will you? I am in no mood to fight! ^ What is wrong with the basketball guys at Shohoku? One chased after me and another waited at my house, both of them wanting to talk.  
  
Hanamichi: What do you want to talk about? There is nothing in common that we share.  
  
Rukawa: Just follow me.  
  
Hanamichi: No the tensai shall follow no one!  
  
Rukawa stood completely still. Hanamichi knew that he would not move unless he gets what he wants.  
  
Hanamichi: Talk? That is simply. Let's us settle everything you want to say here.  
  
Rukawa: No not here.  
  
Hanamichi: Then where?  
  
Rukawa: Basketball court.  
  
Hanamichi: No, I the tensai will go as I please. I will not compromise to you fox! Last offer, my house, my mum won't be home till 10, so you can talk all you want.  
  
Rukawa: Ok. ^At least not out here ^  
  
  
  
Mitsui walked along the neighbourhood and recognized Hanamichi from afar.  
  
Mitsui: I will give him a scare!  
  
Mitsui walked faster and he was about a few meters from Hanamichi. When Hanamichi was nearing his house, Mitsui shouted.  
  
Mitsui: Sa..  
  
The name chocked in his throat as he saw Rukawa outside Hanamichi's house.  
  
Mitsui: ^Rukawa? What is he doing here? He should be in school practising. Not here outside his house. They are enemies aren't they? Why is Rukawa here?  
  
Mitsui stood behind the tree and observed the two year one boys.  
  
  
  
As the door slammed shut, Mitsui was even more confused.  
  
Mitsui: ^Rukawa had wanted to talk! Talk? When in the hell did he start talking to people and of all people Sakuragi? ^  
  
Mitsui felt a weird feeling in his heart, a little angry and mostly hurt and pain. It was creping slowly in his hear and it was growing its roots.  
  
Mitsui: ^Stop it. Mitsui, why are you jealous! ^  
  
Totally puzzled by himself and the two younger boys, Mitsui walked toward Hanamichi's house, unable to resist the temptation of knowing the relationship between the two.  
  
  
  
To be continued!  
  
Hee..hope all of you have enjoyed reading this..wondering about what Rukawa will say, what will Mitsui do? who hana will end up with?...continue reading...C&C are welcome..  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	12. The Struggle (Chapter 11)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 11/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Thx to all that are reading my fic and those who give c&c.they are truly appreciated.nothing much to say but only Enjoy!  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 11  
  
[Hanamichi's house]  
  
Hanamichi headed for his room.  
  
Hanamichi: Here you can talk all you like.  
  
Rukawa: Where are you going?  
  
Hanamichi: To sleep. you didn't think I had listen to you talk, did you?  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
Hanamichi: Make yourself at home. *Walks away*  
  
Rukawa: Baka. *says aloud*  
  
Hanamichi: Who are you calling baka?  
  
Rukawa: You.  
  
Hanamichi: How dare you call me a baka! You are the one!  
  
Rukawa: Liar.  
  
Hanamichi: I am not!  
  
Rukawa: You were supposed to listen to me.  
  
Hanamichi: Fine I will prove me you I am not.  
  
Rukawa: . ^ He really is dumb, so easily tricked. ^  
  
Hanamichi: Quick says it?  
  
Rukawa: Why do you hate me? ^I guess I was really quick. ^  
  
Hanamichi: Huh? Do you have a fever, fox, isn't the reasons obvious. You are always hurting Haruko and I don't like it a damn bit! Ok, are you done?  
  
Rukawa: I don't like her one bit either.  
  
Hanamichi: How could you not like a sweet, pretty girl like her? If only she was half as crazy for me as she is for you!  
  
Rukawa: She is just another one of my fans.  
  
Hanamichi: No, she is our assistant manager.  
  
Rukawa: I am here to ask if we can be friends.  
  
Hanamichi: Friends? Did I hear right?  
  
Rukawa: Yes.  
  
Hanamichi: But why?  
  
Rukawa: I don't see the need of fighting you everyday.  
  
Hanamichi: Well. I will. if you promise to treat Haruko better.  
  
Rukawa: No I will not. If you hate me because of her, it is not worth it. She will never like you.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: No! She will.one day. ^Why didn't I feel the strong need to deny this fact liked I used to. I am merely saying this out of habit. ^  
  
Rukawa: So?  
  
Hanamichi: I will think about it.  
  
Rukawa: Ok.  
  
Rukawa turned to leave the house in silent, leaving a stunned and puzzled Hanamichi still pondering about his proposal.  
  
  
  
Rukawa walked alone on the street, his lonely figure illuminated under the streetlight. Hands in pocket, Rukawa stared at the ground, silently reassuring himself.  
  
Rukawa: ^ He will accept my friendship, he will. I know he will. ^  
  
The angel and devil within Rukawa appeared.  
  
Angel: Rukawa do not worry, I am sure he will.  
  
Devil: Haha, do you think he will?  
  
Rukawa: ^ Can the both of you keep quiet! Your presences are not wanted. ^  
  
Devil: It is not up to you to choose.  
  
Angel: Well then we better go.  
  
Rukawa: ^ Yes, get lost. ^  
  
Angel: Fine.*a little hurt*  
  
Devil: Wait! Rukawa, why didn't you tell him how you truly felt about him? Everyone here knows about your recent craze over Sakuragi.  
  
Rukawa: ^ Are you crazy? How could I tell him that I like him, he will probably throw me out with his broom and never ever talk to me again. I may not be good at my studies, because I don't listen to lessons, but I am not stupid. ^  
  
Angel: We understand.  
  
Rukawa: Then why ask?  
  
Devil: Haha I just wanted to hear you say it!  
  
Rukawa: Go away will you? Let me think by myself.  
  
With a flash, the two miniature figures disappeared  
  
Rukawa was once again left alone in the peace of the night.  
  
Rukawa had wanted so much to tell Hanamichi how crazy he was for him. How he wished that Hanamichi would smile his special smile for him. How he wished that he could share Hanamichi's deepest secret, but all these seemed so impossible, they were hardly friends and the only relationship that they ever had was enemy. No, he didn't want this, he didn't want to be his enemy, not the Rukawa now, if it was 6 months ago, he would not have give a damn about the red head idiot, but now, his heart yearn for him, long for him, wanted him.  
  
  
  
Mitsui watched Rukawa's shadow fade slowly away. He hasn't heard a word they said, but he was sure that Hanamichi was shocked and terribly confused over the conversation. Mitsui knew better to ask Hanamichi what happen, he didn't want to even let Hanamichi know that he was anywhere near his house. Mitsui was sure he would be badly injured if Hanamichi knew that Mitsui witness the incident with Rukawa.  
  
Mitsui: ^What were they saying and why is Hanamichi so shocked? ^  
  
Curiosity was fast killing Mitsui.  
  
Mitsui: ^ I will probably get killed if I ask Sakuragi, if he learned that I eavesdrop his conversation with Rukawa. But Rukawa is like a ice block, how could I get anything out of him. ^  
  
Feeling a little frustrated at how complicated things were now, Mitsui gave a loud sigh and walked towards home with slow heavy steps.  
  
Mitsui: ^How can I make you tell me your secrets. ^  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Where did that loud sigh come from?  
  
Hanamichi was totally confused. There was no one else in the house.  
  
Hanamichi: Maybe from outside?  
  
Hanamichi opens the door only to be greeted by the thin cold autumn wind.  
  
Hanamichi: Weird. how come I am hearing things.  
  
Hanamichi headed for the bedroom and after sweeping some magazines from the bed, he slowly lowered himself onto his comfortable bed. His back had been better these few days and they now ache slightly.  
  
Hanamichi: Must be too much training today. I better watch out tomorrow.  
  
Hanamichi had been avoiding Rukawa's proposal, he did not want to think about it, he did not want to think about the Rukawa who came to his house that evening, the Rukawa was acting out of character.  
  
Hanamichi: ^What was wrong with him. Surely, he doesn't want to make friends with me. Ah! This is getting on my nerves. ^  
  
Hanamichi shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to go to sleep, to forget.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
[Shohoku High School Year 1 Class 7 classroom]  
  
Youhei: How was your training yesterday?  
  
Hanamichi: Didn't do much, just some basics. That Micchy didn't allow the Tensai to have a full proper training. How come you weren't down yesterday?  
  
Youhei: Work.  
  
Hanamichi: I see. So, are you coming down today?  
  
Youhei: Yah, I will, I will come and watch.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey, let's go for a drink afterwards? Haven't hanged out together for a long time.  
  
Youhei: Fi..  
  
Teacher: Sakuragi and Youhei care to share your conversation with the class?  
  
Hanamichi: Sure? We were talking about where to go to after school. You want to join us?  
  
Teacher: Sakuragi!  
  
The teacher stared at Hanamichi with this disbelief. He was red in the face, partly from anger and embarrassment. In all his life as a teacher, he had never been such a failure at educating students. Giving up all hopes on the two boys, he could only tell the usual.  
  
Teacher: Do not talk when others are speaking, it is very rude.  
  
Hanamichi: I know. The other teachers have told me. Can I sit down now?  
  
The teacher stared hard at Hanamichi, hoping to see some repents in him, however, all he saw was a bored Hanamichi fiddling with his pens, and giving him the "I am sick of standing look" look.  
  
Teacher: *sigh* Both of you sit down and don't talk when I do.  
  
Hanamichi sat down and the next moment he was back in conversation with Youhei.  
  
Hanamichi: what is wrong with sensei today? I have been like this for so long.  
  
Youhei: you are only back in school the second day after missing school for 2 months. Sensei obviously had gotten used to days without you.  
  
Hanamichi: Oh yeah right, I wasn't around for the past 2 months. So, hanging out after training?  
  
Youhei: *nods*  
  
  
  
The last lesson ended with a loud ring of the bell and Hanamichi sling his bag around his shoulders and headed for the door.  
  
Hanamichi: Youhei, I am going to training now, see you later.  
  
Youhei: Ok, you go first. I will go and see you train.  
  
Hanamichi stepped out of the classroom only to see a pale looking guy with raven black hair standing outside.  
  
Hanamichi: What are you doing here you fox?  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Finally I completely this chapter, quite a long one so I hope all of you who have manage to read until here have enjoyed it.I am still hoping to get c&c.  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	13. The Struggle (Chapter 12)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 12/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
Hi to all again! I am back with chapter 12! Hope you will enjoy this.c&c are welcome.  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 12  
  
Rukawa was half asleep. His eyelids were almost closed. At the booming voice of Hanamichi, Rukawa was wide-awake for the first time of the day.  
  
Rukawa: Have you come to a decision?  
  
Hanamichi: What decision are you talking about?  
  
Hanamichi refused to admit to have met Rukawa the night before. He looked everywhere but into the cold blue eyes, fidgeting as if he couldn't wait to get out of the situation.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ If I don't mention about the meeting, then the fox might forget about it and we can stay the way we are. ^  
  
That was what Hanamichi had in mind. But no, Rukawa was not going to let things off so easily, it had taken so much of him to ask Hanamichi, he was not going to back off now. Not him, not Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa: You know what I am saying about.  
  
Hanamichi: No I don't. * Replied coldly *  
  
Rukawa: You do.  
  
Hanamichi: I don't and I say it one last time. I don't know what you are talking about. I am going for training so don't block my way. * Frustrated, irritated, looked right at Rukawa *  
  
Rukawa: No, you will not pass until you tell me your decision.  
  
Hanamichi: I have no decision, happy?  
  
Hanamichi pushed past Rukawa and continued down the hallway. Youhei who had been listening to the weird conversation between the two boys was peeking from behind the door.  
  
Youhei: . ^What decision are they talking about? ^ *Puzzled look on his face *  
  
  
  
Hanamichi hurried along the corridor and reached the changing room. He changed into training clothes and sports shoes and headed out to the basketball courts. Ball I hand, he had decided to carry out his own personal training before anyone else comes. He picked up a ball and started dribbling it towards the basket. He stopped just before the basket and executed a shot. "Whoosh" the ball dropped in.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Good start will lead to a good day! ^  
  
Picking up the ball again from the floor, he continued to do his shots. In. Out. In. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. In. Out. In. Out. His shots were at about 55% accuracy, some distance away from his old records that shows a higher figure. Undeterred, Hanamichi carried on his shots. Shots after shots tries after tries, Hanamichi sent the ball into the air and into the baskets. He was slowly improving with each shot, more natural and at ease. His body was slowly uncovering the lost memories on executing shots near to the basket. The training carried on, shots after shots.  
  
Voice: SAKURAGI HANAMICHI!  
  
Hanamichi: Ayako? *Freezes in action, with ball raised above his head, knees bend *  
  
Ayako: You are not supposed to train so hard! Put that ball down and go take a rest. How long have you been doing this? Half an hour? *Stares at the sweaty Hanamichi*  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: But I am all right. ^ I just want to do some practise, before I forgets everything. ^  
  
  
  
Ayako: Just rest another week or so. *Whispers* Even if you want to train, you shouldn't do it here, if Mitsui sempai finds you training so hard, you will probably not play for another 2 weeks.  
  
Hanamichi: You won't tell him right. *Major sweat drop*  
  
Ayako: Don't worry. *Wink*  
  
Hanamichi: Thanks Ayako.  
  
Ryota: HANAMICHI! What are you doing with Ayako, are you keeping any secrets from me? Why did Ayako wink at you? *Red in face*  
  
Ayako: *wracks Ryota on his head* Are you crazy? Can't I just talk to Sakuragi? Why are you getting so woke up for?  
  
Ryota: But. but. you wink at him!  
  
Ayako: I was asking about him not to train too hard!  
  
Mitsui: Who is training too hard? Sakuragi?  
  
Hanamichi: No. not me.  
  
Mitsui: Then who? *Looks from Ryota to Ayako*  
  
Ayako: Er.we are talking about Rukawa. he haven't been training as hard as he used to.  
  
Mitsui: Rukawa? *Looks doubtfully at the three people in front of him  
  
Ayako and Hanamichi nodded furiously, while Ryota stood unsure of what is happening.  
  
Mitsui: Miyagi is that true?  
  
Ryota: Who are you ordering around here? I am the captain remember?  
  
Mitsui: Fine. So is what they are saying true, Captain?  
  
Ryota: that is better. Yes.what they said was true.  
  
Mitsui: Oh ok. *Still doubtful*  
  
Mitsui looks at Hanamichi and realised that he was soaked in sweat and it came to him that the person was no other than Hanamichi.  
  
Mitsui: ^ Do you think I am dumb? ^ *Chuckles*  
  
Mitsui however decided to let the matter rest, since Hanamichi seemed perfectly all right. It had occurred to him that he should be practising a little harder each day and soon he had be able to go at full steam. Mitsui smiled to himself. Enjoying his ingenious plan to help Hanamichi recover, something he never had a chance to do.  
  
  
  
The rest of the training like the day before was monotonous to Hanamichi. He could do nothing and had to spent half his time watching. Bored, he scanned around for Youhei and the rest of the Guntai. They were standing at the doorway leaning again the door. He signalled to Youhei telling him that he was leaving soon and their plan was to come true.  
  
Hanamichi: Ayako, can I leave now? It is boring sitting here and not taking part.  
  
Ayako: But watching is a good experience for you. Look at Rukawa. He had improved so much after coming back from national training.  
  
Hanamichi: That fox! Are you crazy, me the tensai will not need the fox's help to improve!  
  
Ayako: *Wracks Hanamichi on his head* who are you calling crazy? If you want to beat him, as if you will, you will have to learn from him.  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, I will and I will prove it.  
  
Ayako: *Major sweat drop*  
  
Hanamichi: Anyway, I am leaving now.  
  
Ayako: No, you won't  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, I will.  
  
Ayako: What if the captain says no?  
  
Hanamichi: He won't.  
  
Ayako: Are you sure?  
  
Hanamichi: If you don't object he won't.  
  
Ayako: Well I am objecting now, go back to your seat and watch!  
  
Hanamichi: Ayako? Please?  
  
Ayako: No!  
  
Reluctantly, Hanamichi dragged his feet back to his seat, sitting now with all his might, as he wanting to vent his anger on the poor bench. "Bam" Hanamichi sat on the bench. The impact sent a strange feeling up his back. His back felt a small tinkling pain, and it was growing stronger with his pulses.  
  
Hanamichi: Darn!  
  
He placed his hand on his back. He put a slight pressure on the injured back and a sharp pain shot up his spine.  
  
Hanamichi: Ouch! *Winced a little*  
  
  
  
Mitsui caught the pained expression on Hanamichi's face. He stared hard at the red head as if confirming his suspicion. Again the pained look appeared on the slightly flushed face. He knew now that Hanamichi was in trouble, in pain with his injury.  
  
Mitsui: Sakuragi.  
  
  
  
Another voice at the other end of the court echoed Mitsui's words. Rukawa had been silently observing Hanamichi all day long. His cold blue eyes were covering Hanamichi's every move, never once leaving the red head. He was determined to stop Hanamichi from avoiding him. After the incident outside the classroom, Hanamichi had been avoiding him all training. He did not even respond to his insults. He wanted an answer from Hanamichi before he dies from anxiety.  
  
  
  
In a flash, Mitsui was standing beside Hanamichi:  
  
Mitsui: Anything wrong with your back?  
  
Hanamichi knew that he would not be able to play basketball again soon if he was to tell Mitsui the truth. Concealing the pain, Hanamichi forced a smile.  
  
Hanamichi: Nah, I am ok.  
  
Mitsui: Are you sure, I thought I saw you rubbing your back?  
  
Hanamichi: You are getting old Mitsui. It is time for you to get a pair of glasses. Haha, then you will look like Kogure!  
  
Mitsui: Old? I am old? Why do you keep emphasizing that I am old? I am only 17!  
  
Hanamichi: Yes you are, it is only that Gori and Maki look older.haha.  
  
Mitsui: *decides to change topic* your back is fine, sure of that?  
  
Hanamichi: Yah! Go back and do your training before you become rusty, old people rust more easily.  
  
Mitsui: Sakuragi! *Insulted by the remark, red in face*  
  
Hanamichi: Ok. Ok. I am only joking.  
  
Mitsui turned and headed back to the court, laughing at the remark made by Hanamichi.  
  
Mitsui: He never crease to amuse me.  
  
The pained expression slowly crawled it way back onto Hanamichi's face. He was in pain. in trouble. in darkness.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Chapter 12 completed.hope you like it.c&c are welcome  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	14. The Struggle (Chapter 13)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 13/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
Hihi people..13 is finally out..enjoy and C&C pls.  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC. NO editing done..coz.no time!  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 13  
  
Rukawa watched Hanamichi falling slowly to the ground. Time appeared to have frozen, frame by frame, Hanamichi fall. At first, he simply closed his eyes. Then, his body became soft cotton and sacked. Then speed picked up, the next moment he was already out cold on the floor.  
  
  
  
Mitsui: I think you can train with us again.  
  
Mitsui turned to face Hanamichi, but no, he faced nothing except the thin air. His looked down as if by instinct to see a pale looking figure, almost ghostly white.  
  
Mitsui: . the day after tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Rukawa stood still as a stock as he witnessed the whole basketball team together with the Guntai surrounded the unconscious Hanamichi. He had wanted to follow them, but his legs were not obeying him. or rather, his mind was a blank. He watched the scene as if he did not exist. The only word in his mind was "Sakuragi"  
  
Rukawa: ^Sakuragi^ *echoes in his mind*  
  
Then some men in white came and take Hanamichi away, as if the 83kg boy was only 50. Slowly Hanamichi's body moved out of the court, out of the sports hall, out of his view, out of the school, out of his life.  
  
Rukawa: ^No, he will not, he will not. He will recover fully and join me again on court. He will, he will, he will. ^  
  
A hand patted Rukawa softly on his shoulders.  
  
Voice: Are you all right?  
  
Rukawa: .*nods*  
  
Voice: Are you sure, you haven't move an inch after Sakuragi had fainted.  
  
Rukawa: .yes, I am all right.  
  
Voice: Well fine then.  
  
Rukawa was not all right. His heart was beating so quickly. He could no longer think. His mind was swirling. He closed his eyes hoping to ease the dizziness. But no, he did not find any peace, but the darkness continued to swirl around him, non-stop. He reached out his hand to find the wall. Supporting himself with the help of the wall. Rukawa slowly slide into a sitting position.  
  
He has to go through all the pain again. He had injured his back again. We will lose him, we will lose him for the winter championships. But we can't afford this. We can't lose Sakuragi. Although he is a idiot, but on court, he is gifted. All the pain he had to endure. Why, why did this have to happen to him again?  
  
Rukawa picked up a ball and started dribbling towards the basket and with a loud "bang", the ball was slammed neatly into the hoop, leaving it shaking violently.  
  
  
  
Mitsui: Is he all right?  
  
Doctor: Yes, he is fine down. We have an operation on his back and he should be fine in a few months time.  
  
Mitsui: Operation?  
  
Doctor: His spine was pressing on one of his nerves and hence the sudden pain leading to him becoming unconscious. How did he do that, does anyone of you know?  
  
Ayako: I think he sat too heavily on the bench cause he was mad at being made to stay back.  
  
Doctor: Sat too heavily on the bench? Well, the cause is intriguing.  
  
Mitsui: Can we go in and see him?  
  
Doctor: Yes but please do not stay for too long.  
  
Mitsui: Thank you doctor.  
  
Ryota scanned around. I think we shall go in two by two, in case we disturb Hanamichi.  
  
Ryota: Akagi and Kogure sempai, I think you two can go first.  
  
The two seniors opened the door and entered.  
  
Ayako: Rukawa, the doctor says that he is all right. You can stop worrying.  
  
Rukawa: I am not worried.  
  
Ayako: Yes you are, the only expression I have seen from you is now, a worried expression.  
  
Rukawa: .  
  
The door opens and Akagi and Kogure emerged.  
  
Akagi: He is still asleep.  
  
Ryota: Mitsui you want to go in?  
  
Mitsui: No, you two can go first.  
  
Ryota: Ayako lets go in.  
  
Kogure: I think we will go first. Ja ne Mitsui.  
  
Rukawa watched as the seniors left. After an eternity, Ayako and Ryota came out from the room.  
  
Ryota: He looks fine. Mitsui and Rukawa, you turn now. If you all don't mind I think we will go first. It is getting late and I have to. *blushing*  
  
Mitsui: Go ahead.  
  
Rukawa remained, as if he was in his own world, deep in thoughts, staring into space.  
  
Mitsui: Rukawa, do you want to go in?  
  
Rukawa had no replied for Mitsui, but continued to remain silent.  
  
Thinking that Rukawa is refusing his offer, Mitsui headed for the door himself. He reached out for the doorknob only to see a pale hand on it.  
  
Mitsui: Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: *nods* yes I want to see him.  
  
Together, the two guys entered the room.  
  
  
  
Akagi and Kogure walked towards the bus stop.  
  
Kogure: Do you think Sakuragi will be in time for the winter championships?  
  
Akagi: I don't think so, the doctor said that he need at least a few months and the winter championships is less than 3 months away.  
  
Kogure: But 3 months will be enough for recovery won't it be?  
  
Akagi: I hope so too. But he hasn't train for more than half a year, he is sure to lag.  
  
Kogure: I just hope he will get well, maybe this winter championships will not belong to Shohoku. Without you and Sakuragi, there is no one to play the centre.  
  
Akagi: We will see about that, we can only pray for a speedy recovery.  
  
Kogure: Yah, he is a strong boy.  
  
  
  
Ryota and Ayako walked along the road leading to the bus stop. Silent accompanied them along the road. They walked side by side, yet there was a peaceful silent. The Ryota broke the silence.  
  
Ryota: Do you think Hanamichi will be able to get well in time?  
  
Ayako: I hope so. it would be difficult to win the championships without him.  
  
Ryota: I guess I have to step up even more on our training. We cannot afford to lose.  
  
Ayako: We won't, remember we have a great point guard in our team!  
  
Ryota: *blushes* Ayako.  
  
  
  
The room was dark. The only light came from the lights in the corridor. In a corner of the room was a pale white bed and Hanamichi lay asleep. His breathing was deep and peacefully. The two boys could hardly see in the dark at first, but slowly their eyes adjusted to the dark. Rukawa left the door ajar and Mitsui closed it softly, plunging them into complete darkness. Neither of them moved, they stood in their position using whatever little light they had, make out the figure lying on the bed. Then Mitsui turned to switch on a small lamp beside the door.  
  
Rukawa: No, don't, it might wake him.  
  
Mitsui paused and returned to where he was standing.  
  
They stood there for a long time just watching the pale looking boy on the bed. His face was half hidden in shadows, but they could still see that he was not in pain. He smiled a little in his sleep.  
  
Mitsui: ^He must be dreaming. ^  
  
Rukawa: ^He is fine. ^  
  
It was another eternity before anyone moved.  
  
Mitsui: It is time to go.  
  
Rukawa: *nods*...  
  
With that, the two boys left the room in silence. As they opened the door to left, each of them stole a last look at the pale boy on the boy, their heart aching.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Yeah! Ok..hope you have enjoyed!.C&C are welcomed. and much appreciated.  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	15. The Struggle (Chapter 14)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 14/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 14  
  
Silent, their companion walked with them. Each in their own thoughts, yet they were all the same, about the same one person.  
  
Mitsui: I am going in this direction. You?  
  
Rukawa: The other way.  
  
Mitsui: Then I guess we will part here. Bye.  
  
Rukawa: .*nods*.bye  
  
With their last words lingering in the air, they carried on with their journey.  
  
  
  
Dawn arrived quickly, the morning rose slowly above the horizon and little by the little the midnight blue sky lightened to a reddish one. Then the bright red sun began to play hide and seek with the clouds, hiding here and there, yet appearing at intervals.  
  
[Hospital, Hanamichi's room]  
  
The doorknob moved slightly and gently, the door swung open. A scarred face boy entered the room and he froze, rooted to the spot, unable to believe what he had saw.  
  
  
  
The chilly night wind howled through out the nigh, keeping the fox boy awake in bed. He was worried, worried about someone who was not even a friend.well, he never had any friends. For the first time out of his whole life he had lost sleep he had been unable to sleep, unable to rest his min. he didn't understand, he used to be able to sleep anywhere anytime, but not today. Not today at all. Picking up his bag, he left his house, shivering against the cold unfeeling wind.  
  
  
  
Mitsui stared at the sight before him. A raven hair boy was sleeping soundly beside the bed, his head placed on the bed. He was deep in sleep. On the bed was Hanamichi still sound asleep, his breathing steady, his chest rising and falling with a rhythm.  
  
Mitsui: ^Was he here the whole night? Did he return after we left? ^  
  
Mitsui stood there, not knowing what to do, was he to leave the two boys and go elsewhere or should he stay and came for what he want? Deep in his heart, he knew he should stay, he cannot avoid this anymore, he had to tell, he had to confess. But how was he going to do that with Rukawa around. Instinctively, Mitsui turned to leave. He could not tell with Rukawa around.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi felt a soft and cosy feeling. The morning sun was just outside the window, casting his rays onto Hanamichi's face.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Where am I. What a nice bed. ^  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, his dark brown eyes, hurts a little when he opened, but he was able to see clearly a guy was leaving his room, someone so familiar and yet strangely distant.  
  
Hanamichi: Micchy?  
  
  
  
Mitsui turned. Someone had called his name?  
  
Mitsui: ^Hanamichi, he is awake? ^  
  
His gaze landed on the red head boy lying on the bed with his eyes open.  
  
Mitsui: ^Those brown eyes. ^  
  
Hanamichi: Hey Micchy!  
  
Mitsui: Sh.*pointing to Rukawa*  
  
Hanamichi stared at the boy sleeping near him. He stirred a little but was quiet again. Somehow, he knew that he was in trouble once the sleeping boy awake. He nodded, he knew better than to wake the boy up, he had better think of ways to escape.  
  
Mitsui took a step forward, but stopped. He waved a little and turned to go,  
  
Mitsui: ^Not with Rukawa around^  
  
Hanamichi: Micchy?  
  
Mitsui looked at Hanamichi, he seemed to have something to say.  
  
Hanamichi: Where are you going?  
  
Mitsui: Going home, you are awake already.  
  
Hanamichi: Can you help me out of bed, can't move much. ^Get me out of the fox way!^  
  
Mitsui: No, the doctor said that you are not suppose to get out of bed for another few days.  
  
Hanamichi: Then how am I going to the toilet!  
  
Mitsui: Stop screaming, you will wake Rukawa.  
  
Hanamichi: He would not allow himself to be awaken so easily. It is not him.  
  
Rukawa: Whom are you referring to?  
  
Hanamichi: ^Shit, he is awake. ^  
  
Rukawa lifted his head off the bed and sat upright. His legs were feeling numb and his whole body felt tired. He turned his body a little to see Mitsui standing near the door. He looks at the clock. It was barely seven.  
  
Rukawa: ^Why is he here so early^  
  
Rukawa's devil appeared on his shoulders suddenly and when as quickly as he came, whispering a line to Rukawa.  
  
Devil: You are still the earliest!  
  
Rukawa suddenly bolted up straight from his chair.  
  
Rukawa: ^ What am I doing here? Why am I here? And Mitsui saw it. He is bound to tell the whole team about it and.what the hell are you doing, Rukawa. ^  
  
Silently Rukawa picked himself up and left the room as quickly as he could. He could not let anyone know that he is crazy for this particular red head. He brushed past Mitsui and was out of the room in seconds.  
  
  
  
Mitsui watched as Rukawa left. He knew the reason why Rukawa was here. It was the same as his.  
  
Mitsui: ^ Rukawa had left, why? He had come and left saying only one sentence. Well, that is typical of him. But it was unlike him to feel and care for anyone and even if he does, it would not be Hanamichi. ^  
  
Mitsui set his brain to work. (Not as if he had much, but well, guess he could get by with it.)  
  
Hanamichi: Micchy?  
  
Mitsui: Yes? *Snapped back to reality*  
  
Hanamichi: Well I thought you are too much in shock to move, you haven't move an inch since the fox left.  
  
Mitsui: Was thinking.  
  
Hanamichi: About?  
  
Mitsui: Rukawa.  
  
Hanamichi: Er.  
  
Mitsui: I think you can answer my question. Can you?  
  
Hanamichi: Well, since you saw it, I guess I own you an explanation.  
  
  
  
Mitsui helped Hanamichi to sit up on his bed and made himself comfortable on the chair Rukawa had been sitting on a while before. After a while, Hanamichi began.  
  
Hanamichi: Ok, firstly, I don't know why Rukawa was here in the morning, I didn't even realise he existed until like you told me.ok, not is not the point. That fox had been asking me to be friends with him two days before at my house, and I told him I had think about it and well he had been pestering me for an answer since yesterday and then I landed up in the hospital. Yah that is the story, believe me.  
  
Mitsui: I didn't say I wouldn't. But have you seriously thought about why he is doing that? Friends? He had only want to be friends with you? Are you sure about that? Maybe you should think about that.  
  
Hanamichi: But what else does he want, what else more can I give him?  
  
Mitsui: ^Love. you idiot! ^ It is up to you to think.  
  
There was silent between the two boys. In silence, they accompanied each other, as Hanamichi thought about what had happened in the past few days. Time past slowly and then Mitsui broke the silent.  
  
Mitsui: so, had you thought about it?  
  
Hanamichi: Hmm, I am not sure, do you by any chance know? *Clouded look on face*  
  
Mitsui: Well, it is better to figure out yourself.  
  
Hanamichi: But I don't think I ever will, although I am the Tensai!  
  
Mitsui: Yah right, such a simple thing and you the big Tensai can't get it!  
  
Hanamichi: Oh well, just tell me, what the hell he wants from me.  
  
Mitsui: Love, can't you see that, he is crazy over you, can't you see that he is being totally un-Rukawa!  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
Ok I know this is kidda short but well.no choice.hope to post 15 soon.. 


	16. The Struggle (Chapter 15)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 15/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu… but who with who…up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 15  
  
Hanamichi: But…that can't be true, we are both guys… we can't be together…  
  
Mitsui: Do you mean that if one of you were a girl you would accept him?  
  
Hanamichi: No! I will never like that fox, everyone knows that I like Haruko except well, herself…  
  
Mitsui: Are you sure you still do, or have you change your mind?  
  
Hanamichi: Why are you asking me all these?  
  
Mitsui: Because I can read you like a book… when was the last time you brush Haruko aside? Never until recently, what does this show? Ask yourself.  
  
Hanamichi: But this is impossible, I mean I will never like that fox...it is just…  
  
Mitsui: ^Me, what about me? ^ Impossible…is it impossible? ^Is it impossible between you and me? ^ I will leave you to think for yourself…maybe you had come up with a decision later in the evening…I will be here, him too, after training I will come again…anything you want me to bring?  
  
Hanamichi: No nothing…Hey thanks Micchy, thanks for letting me know.  
  
Mitsui: You are welcome, always be there for you.  
  
Mitsui left the hospital, the hospital, that whiteness which had been so familiar to him. He left the familiar building behind and took a short walk to school. It was a Saturday, no school for him only training in the afternoon, even if there is lesson, he is not in the mood for it.  
  
Mitsui: ^Yah, I will always be there for you, what are you up to Mitsui! What are doing? You are pushing someone you like terribly much towards another person? What is wrong with you, that was not what you planned, you had wanted to tell him, to confess about loving him, why are you backing out now, why? Why are you just acting as his brother, his guardian…you are no angel you don't have to do this, Mitsui! ^  
  
Mitsui strolled along the streets, his duffle bag over his shoulders. Watching the autumn leaves, slowly drop to the ground. But each time before it falls, it will give a wonderful performance of grace and beauty. Grace and beauty before a fall…  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
[Shohoku High School, basketball-changing room]  
  
Rukawa was changing into his training stuff when a listless Mitsui entered. Then as if by magic, Mitsui snapped out of it.  
  
Mitsui: Rukawa, may I have a word with you after the training?  
  
Rukawa: Me? Ok sempai. ^What does he want from me, blackmail? ^  
  
Rukawa left the changing room puzzled.  
  
  
  
[After training, changing room]  
  
Mitsui: At the Danny's…half an hour…  
  
Mitsui did not wait for Rukawa to reply. He was on the streets the next second. Anxiety. How would Rukawa react if he told him that he told Hanamichi about Rukawa's little secret? Would he live to see tomorrow? Mitsui wondered to himself. Yet, he felt the need to tell Rukawa, it would be cruel to him. In less than 10 minutes, Mitsui had fund a comfortable seat in the corner of the small café. He sits sipping a cold drink, waiting…  
  
  
  
Rukawa turned to reply, but no one was there.  
  
Rukawa: ^ Was it the wind speaking to him? Was I dreaming? But I thought I heard Mitsui sempai…^  
  
Ryota: Mitsui?  
  
Ryota turned around looking for Mitsui.  
  
Ryota: I thought I saw him in here just a moment ago, how come he is gone.  
  
Rukawa: ^He was here, than what I heard must be real… half an hour, I think I better hurry. ^  
  
  
  
A tall raven hair boy entered the café. His eyes searched the crowd, slowly, looking for something amidst the crowd. His gaze fell on a guy about his age partly covered by a pot of plant. He approached the boy with haste, then settle himself into the chair opposite the boy.  
  
Mitsui: you are finally here  
  
Rukawa: …^What do you want from me? ^  
  
Mitsui: I have a question to ask you-  
  
Rukawa: No need to ask, I will answer you. I do as I please. ^ I know what you have in mind. You are going to ask me about this morning. ^  
  
Mitsui: How do you know what I was going to ask, I have not finished asking?  
  
Rukawa: You are going to ask about this morning…I know…  
  
Mitsui: No, you are wrong.  
  
Rukawa: … ^Wrong? ^  
  
Mitsui: Did you like Sakuragi?  
  
Rukawa stared at the boy opposite him, as if hit by a wave.  
  
Was he out of his mind, why did he ask such a question? How did he know? A million thoughts were flashing through Rukawa's mind, a million questions.  
  
Rukawa: How did you know? *Rukawa thinks a loud*  
  
Shocked by himself, he had spoken that aloud, he haven't meant to, he haven't, no, he has to be that ice cold Rukawa everyone knows, not this Rukawa that is confused, unsure of himself.  
  
Rukawa: Damn!  
  
Mitsui: Got you haven't I. *smiles at Rukawa*  
  
Mitsui have not since such a Rukawa before, full of expressions and frustration on his face. In fact, he was amused. He knew that it was inappropriate to feel light about the situation they were in, but he just cannot help it. Then Rukawa became himself again, the ice cold Rukawa. He had managed to control himself again. Not speaking a single word, Rukawa turned to leave.  
  
Rukawa: ^ I have to get out of here! ^  
  
Mitsui: Rukawa! Please hold on. I have something important to tell you.  
  
Rukawa turned to face the scarred boy. He waited for him to speak, to tell him what is so important.  
  
Mitsui: I have told him, and he knows…  
  
Rukawa was in shocked for the third time within the last 5 minutes, shocked by himself and Mitsui.  
  
Rukawa: ^ Why did he have to tell him, why? How in the hell am I going to face him? What were his reactions? Did he accept it, or had he refuse it. If he was to refuse what should I do? Why did that Mitsui spoil my well thought plan. ^  
  
Rukawa however managed to maintain his cool. He simply turned and was out of the café in a minute.  
  
Mitsui collapsed into the seat, wondering if what he had done was right, if he should have interfered. He had no reasons at all, was he trying to break the two of them up for himself or is he trying to get them together, so that he has every reason to say that he was not a gay. What exactly is he doing?  
  
Mitsui: What have you done, Mitsui?  
  
  
  
The autumn has only just begun and yet so many things had happened. Hanamichi had only been back to school for less than a week and he was back in the hospital again. Life is unpredictable.  
  
  
  
Rukawa wandered aimlessly along the streets…all by himself, except for the cold autumn wind as company. Every step he took, the wind blew, as if hurrying him to somewhere. Rukawa had planned to visit Sakuragi after training, but now all the plans have to be changed.  
  
Rukawa: How was he to face Hanamichi? How?  
  
  
  
As Rukawa fought with himself to come to a decision, a certain poor Hanamichi was on the verge of craziness in his bedroom  
  
Hanamichi: ^Like me? The something wrong with the fox? Cannot be? That Micchy must be lying, he won't know, the fox will not tell anyone… but why did he want reconcile with me? There is something wrong with him, but what? Is Mitsui correct? …What is happening… ^  
  
Ever since Hanamichi had been hit by the news, that Rukawa was crazy over him, abnormally crazy. These thoughts had been repeating themselves in his mind, but the worse thing is that Hanamichi can't even move to vent his frustration, every movement no matter how little, how simple, would cause a nerve racking pain shot up his spine and it was not the most pleasant sensation. But what troubled Hanamichi most was how to deal with Rukawa when he visited? To act totally blur and thick, not knowing anything or simply chase him out of the room so that he can avoid any embarrassment or ask him for he truth or just wait for him to explain himself?  
  
Hanamichi: What am I suppose to do?  
  
Before he could make up his mind, however, the doorknob turned.  
  
Hanamichi: Oh no someone is here… don't let it be the fox…*chants*  
  
The door was pushed opened.  
  
Hanamichi: Not the fox please, I haven't thought of how to face him!  
  
A guy slightly taller than 1.8 m entered the room and Hanamichi breathed again.  
  
Hanamichi: Micchy you gave me a fright! I thought it was going to be that fox!  
  
Mitsui: Haha, clam down, you mean he haven't come here yet?  
  
Hanamichi: What do you mean by have not come here yet?  
  
Mitsui: Oh, I met him… *stops himself*  
  
Hanamichi: What Micchy?  
  
Mitsui: I think I better go, in case he comes.  
  
Mitsui turned to leave, but was stopped by an angry Hanamichi shouts.  
  
Hanamichi: Stop right there, what were you planning to say? *Shouts at the top of his voice*  
  
Mitsui: Nothing, just rest well.  
  
Hanamichi: Nothing? You met him right? What did you say and what did he say?  
  
Mitsui: Fine, stop shouting. I am going deaf in a minute. I told him that you knew that he liked you –  
  
Hanamichi: Micchy!  
  
Mitsui: Clam down…from the looks of it he does…I think he will come tonight, I thought he had already been here. guess not, I better go before he comes.  
  
Hanamichi: Wait, what am I going to say if he comes?  
  
Mitsui: Just tell him how you feel… ^Just tell him how you feel, Mitsui… ^  
  
Hanamichi: But I don't know…  
  
Mitsui: Then tell him that!  
  
Hanamichi: But…  
  
Mitsui moved towards the door ignoring Hanamichi, he had wanted to help him, he would love to ask him to reject Rukawa, but who was he to ask, who was he? A lowly coward that only know how to hide in others shadow, not daring to tell him the truth, taking someone younger than him to be the guinea pig, to test out Hanamichi's reaction? What was he doing?  
  
Mitsui gripped the doorknob tightly, letting his frustration out, uncovering his real feelings behind the jolly mask he put on in front of Hanamichi.  
  
But before Mitsui could turn the knob, he felt it turn in his own hand.  
  
Mitsui: He is here…  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Chapter 15!!! Ah I finished this!!! Cannot believe this!! Hmm ok…. enough gloating…^^;;;…hope all of you enjoyed it! 


	17. The Struggle (Chapter 16)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 16/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu… up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
Sorry I took so long to post…..exams just over so when out too often!…anyway chapter 16 is here…and do enjoy and C&Cs are welcomed!  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 16  
  
Rukawa walked silently, his basketball shoes made not a single sound, or perhaps the wind was howling too loudly to hear anything at all. He had nowhere to go, or should it be he had not decided where to go. Rukawa walked thinking about what to do, a sense of helplessness invaded him, making him feel even lonelier. He would love to talk to someone about it, but who, no one, he had no friends or he did not want any in the first place. He had been fine all along without a friend. He had been perfectly fine. But not now, he needed someone to talk to but whom? No one is safe to confine such a secret to? No one? Who had been able to understand him and not despise him for what he is? Who?  
  
Rukawa's mind: NO ONE NO ONE NO ONE!  
  
Rukawa carried on, allowing his legs to carry wherever they wanted…  
  
  
  
The doorknob turned, Mitsui froze.  
  
Mitsui: ^Guess I came at the wrong time. I will just leave once the door open. And come back later? ^  
  
With that in mind, Mitsui waited for the door to open with apprehension. He did not want to face Rukawa now, not when ha had done something horrible.  
  
Hanamichi lay in bed, confused and holding his breathe.  
  
Hanamichi: ^No not that fox, not now! Micchy, help me for once… help the Tensai. ^  
  
The door opened to show a chattering Ayako and Ryota.  
  
Mitsui: Ayako! Ryota! *Exclaimed*  
  
Ayako: What? You looked like you have never seen us before.  
  
Ryota: Mitsui, you are leaving already? *stares at bag in Mitsui's hand*  
  
Mitsui: Yah, been here for a while.  
  
Ryota: Right after training?  
  
Mitsui: No, grab a bite before I came.  
  
Ryota: Was looking for you, but you disappeared right after training.  
  
Mitsui: Erm… I was really hungry, so I let earlier to get something to eat.  
  
Hanamichi: Ryota? Ayako? Is that you?  
  
Ayako: Yes.  
  
Hanamichi: You all are here to visit the tensai right?  
  
Ryota: Tensai? Where? You? You can hardly move an inch.  
  
Hanamichi: Once a tensai always a tensai…  
  
Mitsui decided to stay longer since there was no threat for him to leave. The four in the room chatted like old friends.  
  
[After half an hour]  
  
Ayako: Hey, I think I got to go. It is getting late.  
  
Ryota: Yah, me too.  
  
Mitsui: I think I will leave with them.  
  
Hanamichi: Ok, thanks for visiting me!  
  
Hanamichi was in a better mood after cracking some silly jokes with the three, Rukawa was at the far end of his mind and he had clear forgotten about it. He gave a yawn and settled himself into his bed painfully, watching the three leave. Mitsui opened the door, bidding Hanamichi his last goodbye, he turned to walk out of the room only to stared straight into a pair of old blue eyes. Rukawa stood upright, staring back into the pair of brown eyes. Mitsui shivered silently, he had not met such a pair of eyes before, so cold and unfeeling. Mitsui looked away and walked past the raven hair boy.  
  
Ayako: Rukawa? You are here too?  
  
Rukawa: …^why am I here? ^  
  
Ayako: I see you are worried about Hanamichi too. *grins*  
  
Rukawa: … ^yah I am^  
  
Ryota: We are leaving first, bye  
  
Rukawa: …*nods*  
  
Mitsui who had walked a distant ahead had stopped to wait for the two others.  
  
Mitsui: Ryota, Ayako?  
  
Ayako: Coming, why are you so impatient? We were just trying to make conversation with Rukawa.  
  
Mitsui: Yah, conversation, did he even utter a word?  
  
Ayako: Er…no. *Sweat drop*  
  
Mitsui: It is getting late, let's get going.  
  
Ryota: Yah, it is late.  
  
The threesome left the hospital, leaving Hanamichi to face the disaster ahead.  
  
  
  
At the word "Rukawa", all the forgotten thoughts flooded back to Hanamichi. He had always found the fox irritating and after Mitsui had told him about Rukawa, Hanamichi did not even want to see him. Cracking his brain for an idea to avoid confrontation. Hanamichi covered himself from head to toe with the blanket.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Safe! ^  
  
  
  
Rukawa entered the room to see Hanamichi covered from head to toe.  
  
Rukawa: *coughs*  
  
Hanamichi: I am asleep. ^That should keep him away. ^  
  
Rukawa: yah, you are sleep talking.  
  
Hanamichi: *red in face* ^Damn, if I am asleep I cannot talk! Guess I have no choice but to entertain that fox. ^  
  
Hanamichi: Fine, I am awake.  
  
Rukawa: So why don't you want to see me.  
  
Hanamichi: Your looks irritate me.  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
[After a short pause]  
  
Rukawa: Have you considered my proposal?  
  
Hanamichi: What proposal?  
  
Rukawa: The one I mentioned at your house.  
  
Hanamichi: Oh. I have, and decided that I the tensai will not accept.  
  
Rukawa: I see. Why?  
  
Hanamichi: I already said, because I find you irritating.  
  
Rukawa: Is that so and not because of what Mitsui sempai told you?  
  
Hanamichi: *Red in face* Wh…what did he tell me?  
  
Rukawa: Are you sure, you want me to say it out?  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah, go ahead. *Challenges Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa: That I like you.  
  
Hanamichi: *Face turn redder* haha, you are wrong! Micchy will never say this stuff to me. How would he know if you like me or not?  
  
Rukawa: This I do not know. But I don't. I only want to be your friend.  
  
Hanamichi: You don't? *Relief*  
  
Rukawa: No, I don't.  
  
Hanamichi: Then maybe I can reconsider your proposal.  
  
Rukawa: I will come again tomorrow. Rest well.  
  
Rukawa turned to go. He breath freely away, the tense moments were finally over. Rukawa replayed the moments again in his mind. As he recalled himself telling Hanamichi that no, he don't like him. He could feel an unbearably pain, sadness. But Rukawa knew that it was the only way to get Hanamichi to become his friend.  
  
  
  
[Next day]  
  
It was an autumn Sunday. The day was getting cooler as it drew nearer to winter. All the trees were in shades of red, brown and yellow, though some trees still have shades of green in them. Hanamichi laid bed, watching people walking along the pathways.  
  
Hanamichi: This is boring! Is there anything else to do other than lying in bed!  
  
Nurse: Yes, here take your medicine.  
  
A nurse walked towards him.  
  
Hanamichi: Medicine?  
  
Nurse: Yes.  
  
Hanamichi: Why do I need it, I am the tensai I will be fine soon!  
  
Nurse: Er…well you need to take the medicine if you want to do other stuff other than lying in bed!  
  
Hanamichi: I hate medicines I do not want any.  
  
Nurse: But he had been in the hospital before haven't you? Don't you have to take medicine?  
  
Hanamichi: Yes and no, I don't take medicine, I just undergo some therapy. The medicine I used was those that are applied externally.  
  
Nurse: But this time you need medicine, your injury is more serious this time.  
  
Hanamichi: What! More serious, how long will it take me to recover?  
  
Nurse: It will take about 3 months to recover fully and don't think about doing any strenuous exercises during this period or else you will take even longer to recover!  
  
Hanamichi was dumbstruck, not knowing anything to say. Reluctantly, he was helped by the nurse into sitting position. It hurt tremendously but he did not have much of a choice. He took the medicine and the nurse tried to shift him into lying position again, but Hanamichi refused, preferring to sit upright. Unable to change his mind, the nurse left him to his own thoughts.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ I will not be able to make it for the winter championships. ^  
  
The nurse words came haunting him and he recalled what Ayako said.  
  
"Don't think about doing any strenuous exercises during this period or else you will take even longer to recover!"  
  
"You might not be able to play basketball again"  
  
The words swirled in his mind and he knew that he will not touch a basketball in another three more months and Hanamichi was frustrated. He did not want this to happen, he had only just recovered and he was going back to training soon. Just a few more days, and after waiting so long, he was hit by another blow.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Great just great, I will never touch a ball again until early winter. Wait if it is early winter and I make a speedy recovery maybe I will be in time for the games! Maybe I can make it! ^  
  
Hanamichi's spirit lifted only to be sent tumbling down.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Yah and then with my present shooting, they had be better off without me.^  
  
Hanamichi debated with himself and knew that all the thoughts were only possible if he recovered fast enough.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued…  
  
Hmm ok chapter 16 is done…try to post soon…^^;;; 


	18. The Struggle (Chapter 17)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 17/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu… up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 17  
  
Hanamichi continued to sit up despite his injured back. It hurts slightly to be his position but Hanamichi remained where he was, watching with a clearer view of people on the streets. His eyes however were unfocused and cloudy, as if the scene below him did not register into his brain at all. Indeed, he was thinking silently, remembering the past events half a year ago. Haruko came into his life and mended his broken heart, bringing basketball into his life. He could not recall when he fell in love with this sport, but he just did on a certain spring day. He loved the dunks; the shots, the rebounds and mostly, he loved being the centre of attention, or simply the feeling of putting on his number 10 jersey and standing on the court. And after all the fun and joy, came the fall. He was plunged with misfortunate. An injured back kept him out from the final preliminary round and was soon about to keep him out from the winter championship. As he cursed his injured back, a knock came from the door.  
  
Hanamichi: Come in  
  
Anozumi: Hello Hanamichi! *Asked cheerfully*  
  
Youhei: How is your back? *Asked with concern*  
  
Sauichiro: You look great.  
  
Yuji: Yeah I agree.  
  
Hanamichi: I am all right! Remember I am the tensai! *Force a smile*  
  
Youhei looked at the Hanamichi before him and knew that somehow he was not as fine as he said he was. His smile had seemed so unnatural.  
  
Youhei: Are you sure?  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah! *Laughs loudly* how can there be anything wrong?  
  
They started filing Hanamichi in with the recent events he had missed out. Although the three were babbling on and laughing loudly at their own jokes, Hanamichi was away. He tried hard to listen to them, occasionally laughing along but his mind simply drift away from them. Youhei sitting in a corner of the room observing Hanamichi knew and it. They had been friends for long enough to allow Youhei to read Hanamichi like a book, well at least for most of the time.  
  
Youhei: Oi, I think we better go he has to rest.  
  
Hanamichi: Nah, it is ok.  
  
Anozumi: Yes, then we can go play pachinko.  
  
Sauichiro & Yuji: Great idea!  
  
With that, the Guntai left, allowing Hanamichi to return to his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
[Outside hospital]  
  
Yuji: Do you think Hanamichi is really fine?  
  
Anozumi: He looks fine. He will not die so easily after a knock, remember his head butts?  
  
Sauichiro: Kind of miss it.  
  
Anozumi: I don't. *Recalls all the injuries inflicted by Hanamichi*  
  
Yuji: Youhei, are you all right? You have not spoken a word since we left the hospital.  
  
Youhei: I am all right. I think I will not join you all for pachinko, just remember I have to do something.  
  
Sauichiro: Come on, do it later.  
  
Youhei: It is important. Ja ne  
  
Before the threesome could say anything, Youhei had already sped away, he would have loved to go with them but before that, he had something to do.  
  
  
  
[Hospital, Hanamichi's room]  
  
Youhei: Are you truly all right?  
  
Hanamichi: Youhei? What are you doing here? I thought you had left with the rest.  
  
Youhei: I decided to return.  
  
Hanamichi: Why? You left something behind?  
  
Youhei: No, there is something wrong with you.  
  
Hanamichi: Me? What could be wrong?  
  
Youhei: I don't know. You don't seem yourself; you are acting cheerful and hiding something.  
  
Hanamichi: Youhei, I am fine. Really.  
  
Youhei: It is ok if you don't want to tell, but look after yourself. I will come visit you when I am free. You know I have to work and all the stuff.  
  
Hanamichi: I understand and thanks Youhei. I am fine, just frustrated with my injury. The nurse says that I cannot play basketball for three months. That means that I may not make it for the winter championship. And you know how much I love to play the game.  
  
Youhei: Is that it? You don't have to worry that much. Remember you are the tensai and will make it in time. Cheer up!  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah, how could I forget about that? I am the tensai! Thanks again Youhei.  
  
Youhei: Feeling better now?  
  
Hanamichi: Definitely! *Flashes a grin*  
  
  
  
The day dragged on and finally unable to bear the aching pain pulling and tugging on his back Hanamichi opt to lie down on the bed. Feeling a bit more cheerful after the talk with Youhei, Hanamichi started thinking about how he will return to help the basketball team win the championships, thinking of the rebounds and all the dunks he can do, he brightened up.  
  
Haruko visit made Hanamichi felt even better. Feeling guilty for yelling at Haruko a few days back, Hanamichi made it a point to make her feel happy and not as worried. Somehow, during the long break from school, the love that he once held for Haruko had resolved into something more of a friendship and this had made him more comfortable when he is with Haruko. He will no longer go red for no reason and he could talk freely with her, like an old friend. Haruko had brought a delicious pack of homemade sushi and it was delicious (Compared to the hospital food). Eating and chatting, Hanamichi had already forgotten about his injury.  
  
Haruko: hmm, I have to go now, there is a mini test tomorrow, I have to go home and study.  
  
Hanamichi: Oh, I will see you to the door. *Tries to get off the bed*  
  
Hanamichi: Ouch!  
  
Haruko: Are you all right?  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, I forgot that I injured my back. *Doubt flashes across his mind*  
  
Haruko: Let me help you.  
  
Hanamichi: Thanks.  
  
Haruko: See you another day. It feels great talking to you again. Oh, brother and Kogure sempai is coming later.  
  
Hanamichi: Ok, bye. Be careful.  
  
  
  
The evening arrived quickly and as the day near the end, Hanamichi who had been in bed the whole day was feeling restless. The energy in him had been unable to dissipate. Yet, he could do nothing but lie on his bed. Determined not to feel pessimistic, Hanamichi filled his brains with happy thoughts and lucky for him, he had company from all his friends to distract him from his thoughts.  
  
Kogure and Akagi came as planned. At about six, the duo came along.  
  
Door: Knock. Knock  
  
Hanamichi: Please enter.  
  
Kogure: Hello.  
  
Akagi: Good evening.  
  
Mitsui: Hi!  
  
Hanamichi: Mitsui? How come you are here?  
  
Mitsui: You mean that I am not welcome?  
  
Hanamichi: No, I mean Haruko did not mention that you were coming with Gori and –  
  
Akagi: Whom are you calling Gori? Don't think that you are injured and I will not do anything to you.  
  
Mitsui: I met them on the streets, thought I had pop in and visit you.  
  
Hanamichi: I see.  
  
Kogure: How are you feeling today?  
  
Hanamichi: I feel all right, better than yesterday.  
  
Akagi: I can see that. *Still angry at Hanamichi for calling him Gori*  
  
Kogure: Akagi, he was just joking with you just now.  
  
Akagi: … *Glares at Hanamichi*  
  
A knock was heard at the door and a nurse entered carrying a tray of food.  
  
Nurse: Here is your dinner. Enjoy.  
  
The trio waited for the nurse to leave before they started talking again.  
  
Mitsui: Sakuragi you can eat while we talk.  
  
Kogure: Yeah, it is better that you eat while the food is hot.  
  
Akagi: Yeah and that can shut you up. *Says bitterly*  
  
Hanamichi: Hmm… have you all had dinner?  
  
In unison: No.  
  
Hanamichi: Why don't you all get something from the canteen below, we can eat together.  
  
Kogure: Not a bad idea.  
  
Mitsui: Yeah I am hungry too.  
  
Akagi: I don't mind. I can eat twice.  
  
Kogure: Mitsui you stay here with Sakuragi, we will get you your food. What do you want?  
  
Just get me the same thing as you.  
  
Kogure: Ok, let's go. *Turns to look at Akagi*  
  
Akagi: Ok.  
  
The duo left the room and Hanamichi was left with Mitsui.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued…  
  
All comments are welcomed!  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	19. The Struggle (Chapter 18)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 18/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu… up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 18  
  
Mitsui: So how was your day?  
  
Hanamichi: Boring.  
  
Mitsui: So how is it between Rukawa and you?  
  
Hanamichi: Oh, I haven't thought about that the whole day.  
  
Mitsui: He did not come today?  
  
Hanamichi: No.  
  
Mitsui: So, what did he say yesterday?  
  
Hanamichi: Well, you are wrong, he said he doesn't like me the way you thought it was.  
  
Mitsui: He doesn't?  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah, he isn't what you think he is and since I no longer like Haruko I could stop my hostility towards him.  
  
Mitsui: What! What do you mean that you no longer like Haruko?  
  
Hanamichi: I think I only treat her like my sister now. I no longer go head over heels around her. But still if anyone is to harm her, I will make sure that person gets it.  
  
Mitsui: ^He no longer like her! Does not mean anything for you Mitsui? Yes! ^  
  
Mitsui: Wrong? How could I be wrong? Do you think that I am wrong?  
  
Hanamichi: Well, maybe he had been a little weird, but, to think that he likes me, it is really crazy.  
  
Mitsui: Well maybe. ^Crazy? Do you mean I am crazy too? ^ So you will accept his proposal?  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah I guess so. Maybe we can make the team stronger if we cooperate. But I still do not like his cocky self one bit. But I think I can get by without quarrelling with him and being friends with him does not mean that I cannot fight with him.  
  
Door: knock.  
  
Mitsui: They are back.  
  
The door opened to reveal a raven hair boy. He had a basketball and was soak to his skin.  
  
Hanamichi: You jumped into the river?  
  
Rukawa: No, I was playing. *Points to basketball*  
  
Mitsui: Erm… do I need to leave?  
  
Hanamichi: No, you already know everything.  
  
Rukawa: What is your answer?  
  
Hanamichi: Well, I don't mind, but remember the terms we have laid out?  
  
Rukawa: No, I cannot.  
  
Hanamichi: You are not supposed to treat Haruko like dirt.  
  
Rukawa: Fine, I agree. ^I will treat her worse than dirt. ^  
  
Hanamichi: Really?  
  
Rukawa: Yes.  
  
Hanamichi: Great, deal.  
  
The "friendship" was sealed and Mitsui felt a sudden unease all over.  
  
Another knock was heard on the door.  
  
Mitsui: It must be them this time.  
  
Kogure: We are back!  
  
Mitsui: Welcome.  
  
Kogure: Here Mitsui. *Fumbles with a plastic bag and hands food over*  
  
Mitsui: Thank you.  
  
Akagi had been silent since he entered the room; he had noticed an extra person in the room, unlike Kogure.  
  
Akagi: Hello Rukawa.  
  
Kogure: Rukawa? *Looks around*  
  
Kogure: Oh, you are here too. Hi.  
  
Rukawa: Good evening. I got to go bye.  
  
  
  
Rukawa was out on the pathway before long. He had never like crowds, although he had loved to stay with Hanamichi, but with all the others around, he felt uncomfortable and would rather leave.  
  
Rukawa: ^Maybe I will come back later or tomorrow. ^  
  
  
  
Slightly puzzled by Rukawa's appearance, Kogure and Akagi simply watch the Rukawa's shadow fade away as he left the room.  
  
Akagi: I am surprised he even bothered to come. I mean if it were someone else, I would not be. Rukawa visiting Sakuragi? He actually bothered to visit someone like him. That is something to think about.  
  
Hanamichi: What do you mean Gori!  
  
Akagi: Say that again!  
  
Kogure: *Sweat drop* Why is he here too? I am a little surprised myself.  
  
Mitsui: *Shrugs*  
  
Hanamichi: Hmm…I am hungry, let's get started.  
  
Mitsui: Yes, I am hungry too!  
  
The foursome started their dinner and chatted about everything under the sun, from basketball to school to university, simply anything and everything that came to their mind. Though Akagi will throw Hanamichi glares at the mention of the word "Gori", Hanamichi was still in one piece when the left.  
  
Kogure: Well it is already 8 o'clock. I have to go.  
  
Akagi: Yeah, have to go back home to study.  
  
Mitsui: Study? Not me, I fall asleep whenever I see books.  
  
Akagi: You are hopeless.  
  
Mitsui: What! Not everyone can be like you!  
  
Kogure: Well, ja ne then Sakuragi.  
  
Akagi: Bye  
  
Mitsui: See you.  
  
Mitsui was all alone as he parted with the other year three. He felt a sinking feeling as he recalled the deal between Hanamichi and Rukawa. It is not as if he did not want the two to be friends but he felt unsafe. He was worried, very worried that maybe just maybe one day, Rukawa will get what he wants. And him, Mitsui will only sit in a corner and watch silently as their friendship go beyond the benchmark.  
  
Mitsui: ^ Do something or else you had be thrown for behind. ^  
  
  
  
Another day was brought to a close. A draft of wind blew quietly into Hanamichi's room. He was already asleep in bed, tired form the day's mental exhaustion. The wind like a playful child ruffled with Hanamichi's shinning red hair. Hanamichi lay comfortably on the soft white bed; his breathing was deep and steady, his eyelids twitching from time to time. A beautiful smile formed on his lips as if having a wonderful dream. In a corner of he room, a pair of cold piecing eyes stared at the boy on the bed. His coldness was a sharp contrast with the warmth that appeared to radiate from the sleeping boy.  
  
  
  
[A few weeks later]  
  
As the winter championship drew nearer, basketball training intensified and they had training even on Sundays thanks to the Ryota. Training for some 4 hours each time, it was both physically demanding and mental exhausting. But the team was not to give up. Remembering that they all had a name to uphold, they fight on. Each time they lax in their training, they were reminded by the ever determine and encouraging manageress. With all the help they needed, the team had improved tremendously. Hanamichi had already been discharged from the hospital, although he comes to school everyday, yet he could only sit out every training, or rather he do not even bother to go. His injured back needed another 3 weeks before it can fully recover and the winter championship was in a month. He was able to make it after all but he had lost his accuracy that needed more than 1 week to polish up. And with a back to think about, he would not be able to train as hard as he want.  
  
Youhei: Not going to watch them train again?  
  
Hanamichi: Nah, there is no point, I can't join in and only feel worse.  
  
Youhei: maybe you had go watch Rukawa; he had improved a lot, and learnt something from him.  
  
Hanamichi: What! Me learn from him.  
  
Youhei: But I thought he had a deal with him.  
  
Hanamichi: I will never accept his help. I have yet to prove to him that I am better.  
  
Youhei: Well keep trying.  
  
Hanamichi: Even you think that I cannot beat him?  
  
Youhei: I don't even have to think.  
  
Hanamichi: What! What sort if friend are you?  
  
Youhei: Ok, ok, I was only joking, clam down. You will beat him soon after you recover  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, I will, you just watch.  
  
Youhei laughed quietly to himself as they headed for the café together.  
  
Youhei: ^Nothing seem to damage his confidence. ^  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Hmm hope all of you have enjoyed reading…  
  
Hanamichi: will I make it for the winter championship?  
  
Issei: I hope so.  
  
Hanamichi: Will I beat Rukawa?  
  
Issei: I hope so…^ but I doubt so! ^ ^^;;;  
  
C&Cs are very welcome…  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	20. The Struggle (Chapter 19)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 19/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu… up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 19  
  
The days passed quickly as autumn changes to winter. The first snow came early this year. Winter had set in and so did the winter championship that was to begin in one and half weeks. Hanamichi who had been waiting and waiting for his injury to recover was finally given the go ahead by the doctor to play basketball again.  
  
Hanamichi: So can I play basketball?  
  
Doctor: Yes, your injury had recovered very well and you can start playing basketball again, but bear in mind to start slow and slowly build up. ^ I have never met anyone who can recover so well, is he an animal or what? ^  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, doctor!  
  
Hanamichi had never felt so carefree before. His suppressed energy stored up over the months zapped through his body again. He was the energetic Hanamichi again, not the one who has to lie in bed or sit down when everyone was playing. He was free from injury again! Dressed thickly in winter clothes, Hanamichi sped down the street, feeling the cold of the snow burned against his skin.  
  
  
  
The sound of ball bouncing echoed through the basketball court. It was now empty, as it was already nine at night. Everyone had already gone, well almost except for a single person who stayed behind to practise. It is none other than the-  
  
Hanamichi: Tensai! I am the tensai!  
  
Hanamichi was overjoyed, as he was able to maintain his shooting under the basket to a certain degree of accuracy. Although it was not as sharp as it used to be, but after hours of practise, Hanamichi had manage to obtain high percentages for his shooting. Remembering the doctor's advice, Hanamichi picked up his towel and headed for the changing room. As Hanamichi headed for the door, he heard a voice spoke.  
  
Voice: So, you have recovered.  
  
Hanamichi: Fox? What are you doing here?  
  
Rukawa: I wanted to train but I saw you here. You have recovered?  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah.  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Rukawa did not say a word but only dribbled the ball towards the basket and with a powerful slam, the ball sank into the net.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ What that fox! Showing off again, if not for the deal I had… ^  
  
Rukawa: Stop giving me that stare.  
  
Hanamichi: What?  
  
Rukawa: You don't have to be friendly with me if you don't want to.  
  
Hanamichi: The tensai will not listen to you.  
  
Rukawa: Fine, let's see how much of a tensai you are now with your present form.  
  
Hanamichi: What do you mean! I am as good as ever.  
  
Rukawa: As if I believe.  
  
Hanamichi: You had better. I will beat you soon!  
  
Rukawa: How soon? You definitely cannot put in the ball from here. *Points to the 3-point line* If you can't do it, you will never win me.  
  
Hanamichi: Let me show you! *Grabs ball from Rukawa*  
  
Hanamichi dribbled from where they were to the 3-point line, heaving the ball upwards with all his might. He only saw the ball hit the board and rebounded.  
  
Rukawa: I told you.  
  
Hanamichi: That was only practise. I will do it again!  
  
Rukawa: Sure. *Hands the ball over to him*  
  
Hanamichi: This time, the ball "hit" the thin air and dropped with a thud onto the ground.  
  
Rukawa: Still want to try?  
  
Hanamichi: I will challenge you after I have master it!  
  
Rukawa: … ^I will wait and see. ^  
  
Hanamichi left the basketball court with Rukawa watching him leave. Strangely, Hanamichi didn't feel the strong hatred for Rukawa anymore. Instead, he felt the desire in him to win the fox; it was no longer enmity, but a friendly challenge. Although they continued to squabble, it was only natural, something that cannot be change.  
  
Rukawa continued his practise. An unusual smile appeared on his face. It had been a long time since they had last fought and the familiar feeling felt good. Rukawa replayed the moment in his mind repeatedly and the day ended with Rukawa slamming the ball into the basket, leaving the basket still vibrating even after he left the court.  
  
  
  
[Next day]  
  
It was yet another cold winter day. Snow was pouring outside and a chilly wind was blowing outside the basketball court. Lucky for Hanamichi, the basketball court was an indoor one and that spared him from the cold. Hanamichi was doing his "normal" training, which were 1000 baskets per day. After all, he had done training that had been more intensive. (2000 shots a day! Before the IH competitions) Finding his accuracy near the basket, Hanamichi is practising his shots from slightly further way.  
  
Hanamichi: 501…502…damn…503…504…505…  
  
On and on, Hanamichi went, hardly stopping to take a break. His back had appeared to heal completely. He felt no pain at all, even after straining himself. He felt perfectly fine. A certain someone stood behind the door and watched as Hanamichi put in ball after ball. It was already 5 p.m. in the evening and Hanamichi had been there since 12. (There were no school since they were in their winter break) Struggling to put in the balls at the beginning, it took him quite a while before he finally got used to the positioning and the rhythm. As Hanamichi tried to put in his 525th ball, the ball slipped from his hand.  
  
Hanamichi: Damn!  
  
Hanamichi went after that ball and from his corner of his eyes caught sight of a shadow by the door.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Who is that? ^ Who is that by the door, sneaking up on the tensai.  
  
Hanamichi's voice echoed through the empty basketball court. There was no reply. Only silence.  
  
Hanamichi raced to the door only to face the darkness of the night.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ I have been hearing things? ^ *Scratches his head*  
  
Picking up his basketball, Hanamichi carried on his training, he had only one more week and he had to get back his form.  
  
Hanamichi: 525…526...527…528…  
  
By the time Hanamichi had put in the 1000th shot, he was already too tired to raise his finger. He collapsed onto the cold floor, falling fast asleep…  
  
  
  
He hurried away from the stadium. He can't be seen. How psychotic he would have seemed. Luckily, for him, he had been quick enough to jump into the nearby bush, or else he had been discovered. The red head had been soaked to his skin. Watching him had been a pleasure. His shooting although not as accurate was still passable. After all, he had only been discharge for the second day. Maybe after a few more days he would be ready for the winter championships. After all, he is Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
  
  
[Next day]  
  
Hanamichi awoke to find himself on the basketball court. His arms ache slightly, but still he was determined to carry out his plan. He did 200 shots from near the basket and the rest further away. He kept going, noting his mistakes as the ball rebounded. After a long time, Hanamichi stopped for a break. His hands were becoming like jelly, thoroughly worn out. Wiping himself dry, Hanamichi grabbed his bottle and begin pouring water into his mouth.  
  
A cold silent figure moved across the court and a ball sank into the basket.  
  
Hanamichi looked up to see Rukawa shooting.  
  
Hanamichi: When did you come in fox?  
  
Rukawa: Just.  
  
Hanamichi: I see.  
  
Rukawa: Been here for very long?  
  
Hanamichi: Sort of…  
  
Rukawa: … Ready for the challenge?  
  
Hanamichi: …*Red in face*  
  
Rukawa: …*Looks at Hanamichi for answer*  
  
Hanamichi: No…  
  
Rukawa: ^ No? He actually said no. ^  
  
Hanamichi: I need to practise more. ^ What the hell are you saying, take him on! ^  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Rukawa did not say a word, but walk away to practise on his own.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Why didn't you take him on! Now he thinks that you are worse then him, that you are scared of him. ^  
  
Hanamichi's angle appeared on his shoulder.  
  
Angel: But you are not ready. It is ok.  
  
Devil: *pops up from the other shoulder* Come on, you know that he is afraid.  
  
Hanamichi: What me afraid of that fox!  
  
Devil: Yes.  
  
Hanamichi: What!  
  
Angel: Clam down, don't listen to him, you just keep shooting and you will beat him soon!  
  
Hanamichi: Yah, I will beat him some day.  
  
Devil: Yah someday, when he is old and dying.  
  
Hanamichi: You…you…shut up!  
  
Unconsciously, Hanamichi yelled the words out. Rukawa stared at the red head.  
  
Rukawa: ^What is he doing? ^  
  
Rukawa: Are you all right?  
  
Hanamichi grasped at Rukawa, slightly surprised by the fox concern,  
  
Hanamichi: ^Why would he care? ^  
  
Sure, they are friends, but used to the cold shoulder he got from Rukawa, his warm concern was something unusual.  
  
Rukawa: Anything wrong?  
  
Hanamichi: No, I am all right.  
  
Rukawa examined Hanamichi and seeing that he looked fine, returned to his own practise. Hanamichi silently cursed himself to have being so worked up. Picking up the basketball lying on the floor, he went to the opposite end of the court and started his shooting practise again.  
  
The training session had been cancelled that afternoon. Ryota, Ayako and Mitsui had been unable to come to the training because Anzai wanted to meet them to talk about the team and who will play what position now that Akagi had left. Since both the three of them cannot make it a training would be useless.  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	21. The Struggle (Chapter 20)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 20/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu… up to you to decipher!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Hello everyone!!! The fic had finally touch the twentieth chapter…*amazed*…hmm didn't think this fic had been that long…^^;;; and to those of you who have been following this all the while a very big thank you for your support… this chapter is specially dedicated to you!  
  
6  
  
7 Words in * * is action  
  
8 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
8.1 Chapter 20  
  
Rukawa packed his bag after some two hours of training. The sun was already setting outside. The blazing yellowing sun was crimson red and the sky was dyed pink. The last rays of the evening sun entered the glass windows of the basketball court and the court became brightly illuminated.  
  
Rukawa rested on one of the makeshift bench, catching his breathe and watching Hanamichi shoot.  
  
Rukawa: ^Is he really a tensai? ^  
  
Rukawa could not help but wonder. The very guy before him had appeared to master the skill of shooting from where he was standing and almost every shoot goes into the basket. This would have been impossible for anyone to master in 2 two days  
  
Rukawa: ^But he had done that before. ^  
  
Rukawa exhausted eventually left the court, but not without saying good- bye.  
  
Rukawa: Oi, I am leaving.  
  
Hanamichi: Erm…  
  
Mitsui: Ja…  
  
Hanamichi: Erm…  
  
Hanamichi gave him halfhearted replies. He was simply too focus on shooting. His whole mind and body was concentrated on shooting and nothing else. The imagery of the ball falling into net played repeatedly in his mind. And it was his aim to let what he saw happen.  
  
  
  
The sky was already getting darker. The blazing red sun was no longer burning, instead its rays felt comfortable and gentle. The sky was no longer only pink but a fine blend of navy blue, purple and pink. Rukawa rode along the streets, asleep as usual with a pair of headphones over his head. He was dreaming of a world, a world where all dreams are granted.  
  
  
  
When the darkness of the night eventually invaded the day, a certain guy walked towards the basketball court. Walking silently like a cat, he adjusted his bag pack. He pulled his woollen jackets closer to his body as if that would make him feel warmer. He rubbed his hands and tried to warm them by breathing into them. Finally, he reached the court. The loud echo of ball bouncing could still be heard.  
  
Mitsui: ^I knew it! He is definitely in there. ^  
  
Mitsui pulled open the sliding doors to see a lone person shooting on the court. Mitsui's eyes widen with terror and stared horrified at the scene in front of him.  
  
Mitsui: Just what are you trying to do?  
  
Hanamichi: Micchy? Why are you here?  
  
Mitsui: That was terrible! I had never since such a horrible posture for a three point shot! You are doing it all wrong.  
  
Mitsui who is an expert at taking three-pointer takes pride in his ability to execute them almost perfectly. In fact, to himself, his shots were perfect. And now upon seeing Hanamichi throw with all his might at the basket is a totally horrifying sight and he could not believe his eyes.  
  
Hanamichi: Who are you referring to? Me? The tensai?  
  
Mitsui: Yes, that was a really ugly posture and please don't do that again.  
  
Hanamichi: But I am practising how to do a three point.  
  
Mitsui: You will never get it if you do it this way!  
  
Hanamichi: But I must do it! I have a challenge with the fox!  
  
Mitsui: Challenge?  
  
Hanamichi: Well, he says that I will never beat him if I can't master three- point. And I am going to prove him wrong and beat him to pulp!  
  
Mitsui: Well…keep trying.  
  
Hanamichi: What are you doing here by the way?  
  
Mitsui: ^To see you^ I left some stuff in the locker.  
  
Mitsui: How is it between you and Rukawa?  
  
Hanamichi shifted about, and stammered a reply  
  
Hanamichi: Well, I guess we are friends. I don't hate him anymore, but I still want to beat him!  
  
There was silence between the two guy but Mitsui broke the ice.  
  
Mitsui: Say, how about me helping you. If you want to learn three-pointer, you have an expert in front of you. *Grins*  
  
Hanamichi: You?  
  
Mitsui: Why, I am best you can find in the whole state!  
  
Hanamichi: Haha…Jin and that short goggles guy still exist remember.  
  
Mitsui: Well, I am sure I am better…Maybe Jin will beat me, but that shortie! What an insult!  
  
Hanamichi: Haha, me the tensai will also beat you some day!  
  
Mitsui: No, you will never, not without my help. Offer's still up for grabs.  
  
Hanamichi: No, me the tensai will be fine by myself!  
  
Mitsui: Well, fine then.  
  
Feeling disappointed and dejected, Mitsui walked towards the changing room. He had thought he would be able to spent more time with Hanamichi. Yes, he can stand by the door of the basketball court from morning to night, but to find an opportunity to talk to Hanamichi without having to hide was rare.  
  
After the fiftieth try from the three-point line, which either landed on the board or the rim or nothing at all. Hanamichi was actually thinking of Mitsui's proposal. It was not a bad idea and if Mitsui is willing to teach him, he will be able to learn it very quickly since he is the tensai. But, he the tensai has to learn from someone else, this thought was not very appealing indeed. Yet he wanted so badly to wipe the smirk off the face of the fox, and he knew that if he was to do it alone, he will take forever. Moreover, all the shooting he had learned had been taught by someone, so what is the harm. After all, he was going to beat him with his own skills.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Maybe I should take up his offer…^  
  
Hanamichi decided that was all for the day, he had been training all day and it was already 6 p.m. (Sunsets early in winter) feeling his stomach growl, Hanamichi picked up his towel and headed for the changing room.  
  
  
  
[Changing room]  
  
Hanamichi: You are still around? I thought you had gone back.  
  
Mitsui: It is too cold outside, want to defrost before I go out again.  
  
Hanamichi: I see…Erm…Erm…about…Erm…  
  
Hanamichi find it difficult to bring up his request after he had so smugly claim that he was a tensai and totally rejected the idea.  
  
Mitsui: Yes?  
  
Hanamichi: Erm… I was wondering if your offer is still available.  
  
Mitsui: Offer? What offer?  
  
Hanamichi: The three-  
  
Mitsui: Oh, you mean that. *Recalls *  
  
Hanamichi: So?  
  
Mitsui: Sure. *brighten up*  
  
Hanamichi: Me the tensai will learn it so quickly I will amaze you.  
  
Mitsui: Haha, we will see.  
  
Hanamichi: Say I treat you to dinner and you teach me three-pointer? Then we are even.  
  
Mitsui: ^But I don't want you to repay with a dinner…only^ *stands and wonder, frowning slightly*  
  
Hanamichi: Micchy, have you come to a decision, you have been standing there like a status for the past five minutes.  
  
Mitsui: Have I? *Slightly embarrassed*  
  
Hanamichi: So, are you coming? *Irritated* ^Why do he have to think so long about eating dinner with the tensai? He doesn't want to teach? ^  
  
Mitsui: Sure.  
  
  
  
[Outside school]  
  
Hanamichi: Where do you want to have your dinner?  
  
Mitsui: Anywhere will do.  
  
Hanamichi: Then let's just settle for the Danny's. The food there is cheap and good!  
  
Mitsui: All right.  
  
The two boys walked into the dark of the night with the stars and moon cheering for Mitsui not to give up.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued…  
  
Mitsui: Do I have to really teach that idiot three–pointer?  
  
Hanamichi: Who are you calling idiot? I am the tensai you know!  
  
Mitsui: Yah…when you beat Rukawa…  
  
Hanamichi: Will I get to beat the fox?  
  
Issei: I don't know…  
  
Hanamichi: What do you mean by "I don't know"? *Killer glare*  
  
Issei: Erm…erm…sorry I have to go…*runs away*  
  
^^;;;  
  
A moment of silliness…gomen… well hope all of you have enjoyed that and do C&C!!  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	22. The Struggle (Chapter 21)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 21/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu…still unknown…  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 21  
  
[At the Danny's]  
  
The two boys have found themselves a seat at the crowded coffeehouse after some five minutes of searching. But due to their height advantage, they found the seats easily enough. They had ordered their food and plates of Oyako-donburi (chicken and egg over rice) and Tori no Mizutaki (chicken stew) were placed neatly on the table untouched.  
  
Mitsui: So when do you want to start training?  
  
Hanamichi: As soon as possible! How about tomorrow?  
  
Mitsui: There is training tomorrow in the morning so your "personal training" can only be in the afternoon.  
  
Hanamichi: All right! No problem!  
  
Mitsui: But are you sure you can manage training the whole day?  
  
Hanamichi: Of course, I am the tensai!  
  
Mitsui: But your back has only just recovered. *Points to Hanamichi's back*  
  
Hanamichi: HAHA! The doctor had already verified that my back is in perfect working conditions! Are you trying to find excuses? *Teasing tone*  
  
Mitsui: What excuses? *Slightly agitated*  
  
Hanamichi: Someone has very bad stamina.  
  
Mitsui: *Definitely agitated* What! I am Mitsui Hisashi who never gives up. I will teach you even if I have to be carried home afterwards.  
  
Hanamichi: I rather not. Because I will be the one carrying you home. *Laughs*  
  
Mitsui felt slightly humiliated. He knew that his stamina had been posing a problem in his game but he had tried to train up and it had definitely improved and to be put down by Hanamichi was not something he particularly enjoyed.  
  
Mitsui: So, do you still want me to teach you? *Getting impatient*  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, I was only joking.  
  
Hanamichi was slightly taken aback by Mitsui's reaction. He did not know that he would have taken the joke to heart.  
  
Mitsui: …*glares*  
  
Hanamichi: Stop being angry, of course, I want to take lessons from you, I want to beat the fox. *Crushes can of drink*  
  
Mitsui: You are very determined. *Points to can*  
  
Hanamichi: Of course, or else why I would not turn to you to learn three- pointer. How long will it take to master three-pointer?  
  
Mitsui: It depends. Some people are gifted at it. *Smug look* but some are not.  
  
Hanamichi: Rubbish! You are talking like Anzai.  
  
Mitsui: I am eighteen and he is sixty-eight? *Frown*  
  
Hanamichi: Of course I know it depends. How long does it take a tensai?  
  
Mitsui: A few weeks?  
  
Hanamichi: You, how long did it take you?  
  
Mitsui: Me? I cannot remember. It was so long ago, but as far as I can remember I had always been good with three-pointers.  
  
Mitsui looked at Hanamichi and was surprised that he had asked such a question. All his years on the basketball court, everyone had been praising him on his three-pointers, and not one, not a single one had asked him how he had acquired his skill.  
  
Hanamichi: *frowns* Don't know if I can make it to the winter championships…  
  
Mitsui: Did I hear wrong? ^He is fretting. ^ What did you say.  
  
Hanamichi: Nothing!  
  
Hanamichi banged his head on the table.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Ah! What were you thinking about? Of course, you can do it.  
  
Silently, he wondered why he had said those words out, in front of Mitsui.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Probably because you feel too comfortable around him, that you forget to act. ^  
  
Mitsui stared with amusement. His sudden violence still proved to be of high entertainment value. He remember every time during half time of matches, when he was angry he would start banging his fist, his head on the lockers. He would find it a funny sight, in fact crazy, but was usually too tired to comment on. Bu now, he was able to see his "performance " again and he found it an even more amusing sight. He could never understand how he could do that without feeling any pain. Mitsui wondered about it as he tucked in on his dinner.  
  
  
  
[10 minutes later]  
  
Hanamichi: I am done!  
  
Mitsui: That was quick.  
  
Hanamichi: you are slow. Aren't you hungry?  
  
Mitsui: Not that hungry…  
  
Hanamichi stared into space as he waited for Mitsui to finish with his meal.  
  
Mitsui: I am done.  
  
Hanamichi: Finally. Let's go.  
  
Hanamichi picked up his wallet and opened it to find only 500 yen in it. (500 yen = S$3.50 please correct me if I am wrong)  
  
Hanamichi: Erm…I only have 500 yen with me now so I-  
  
Mitsui: - It is all right. I will pay for my own meal.  
  
  
  
[Outside the Danny's]  
  
Hanamichi: I will treat you another time!  
  
Mitsui: It is all right.  
  
Hanamichi: Tomorrow I promise.  
  
Mitsui: If you insist. *Smiles*  
  
  
  
[Next day at school, basketball court]  
  
Ryota: All right, that is all for today. Training tomorrow at 2 p.m., don't be late. Especially you. *Points to Hanamichi*  
  
Hanamichi: The tensai will not late.  
  
Ayako: You were more than half an hour late for training today and you still dare to proclaim that you are never late! *Whacks paper fan on Hanamichi's head*  
  
Hanamichi: the tensai don't have to practise that much.  
  
Ayako brought the paper fan down on Hanamichi's head again and a major sweat drop developed.  
  
Ayako: ^Why is he getting even more egoist then before? Boost his morale? ^ You better train hard or else you will not play.  
  
Ryota: Yah, I will put you on the bench. *Smug look*  
  
Hanamichi mumbled something about the shortie Ryota and the busybody Ayako and was about to walk away when he received another smack on his head.  
  
Hanamichi: Why did you do that?  
  
Ayako: What were you mumbling about? *Killer glare*  
  
Hanamichi: Nothing…  
  
Hanamichi finally walked away defeated.  
  
Ayako: I really don't know what is going on in that baka's mind! *Sigh*  
  
  
  
[Changing room]  
  
Hanamichi: Ready for training, Micchy?  
  
Rukawa who was also in the changing room overhear Hanamichi. (Who wouldn't he speaks really loudly and the room is not exactly big. ^^;;)  
  
Rukawa: ^Training? Isn't it over? How come they are still training? And together? ^  
  
A certain ominous feeling crept into Rukawa's mind.  
  
Rukawa: ^That is why he was so concern about him, or should I say overly concern. No, it cannot be. ^  
  
Rukawa shook his head, as if hoping to shake the idea out of his mind. Hanamichi happened to saw Rukawa doing that and was taken aback as he was shaking it rather violently.  
  
Hanamichi: What are you doing, fox?  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Hanamichi: You were shaking your head rather violently, going crazy? Haha, you must be feeling very stress to see me surpass you.  
  
Rukawa: Baka. You have yet to…  
  
Hanamichi: Soon, after I master my three-pointer! Micchy are you ready!  
  
Rukawa watched as the duo walked out of the changing room a feeling of unrest sank into him.  
  
Rukawa: Three-point shot…he had asked Mitsui to help him…^  
  
  
  
[Basketball court]  
  
Mitsui: Ready? I will now teach you how to do a three-pointer. I will start by doing a demonstration.  
  
Mitsui grabbed a ball from the cage and lifted off into the air from the three-point line. The ball was given a light push and it moved across the court swiftly landing right in the middle of the net, only to clean a clean whoosh.  
  
Mitsui: Got it?  
  
Hanamichi: I guess so…  
  
Hanamichi picked up a ball and took a jump from the three-point line however, the ball unlike Mitsui's, was pushed with too much force and sailed far from the rim.  
  
Voice: Haha! What a lousy shot!  
  
Hanamichi: Anozumi!  
  
Hanamichi recognised the voice and saw the Guntai all standing at the door.  
  
Youhei: We were passing by, and heard bouncing sounds from the court and thought maybe we will just pop in and see. So, you are learning three pointers?  
  
Sauichiro: you will never be as good as him. *Points to Mitsui*  
  
Hanamichi: You bet?  
  
Yuji: 500. 500 yen. You cannot.  
  
Anozumi: Me, 500 too. You cannot.  
  
Sauichiro: Yah I also bet 500 you cannot.  
  
Youhei: Since I got no choice, I bet that he can. 500 too  
  
Anozumi started to collect the bets in front of Hanamichi and earned himself a head butt. The others were trying hard not to laugh, not wanting a "treat " from the red head.  
  
Hanamichi: What, the three of you! I am the tensai. You all just wait and see!  
  
Guntai: Yes, we will stand here and watch!  
  
Hanamichi: Hmp…  
  
Hanamichi returned to the court and picked up a ball.  
  
Hanamichi: I am ready Micchy!  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Guntai: haha…we finally appeared again…after 4 chapters…  
  
Issei: ^^;;;  
  
C&C are very welcomed!!  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	23. The Struggle (Chapter 22)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 22/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu…still unknown…  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 22  
  
[Basketball Court]  
  
Hanamichi had been very determined in learning. Not wanting to disappoint him, Mitsui equalled his determination with his own effort. After some one hour of teaching, however, Hanamichi is still unable to get the hang of it.  
  
Hanamichi: Ah, I don't want to learn anymore. *Throws tantrum*  
  
Mitsui: It is like this at first. You will get use to it soon. Isn't it like when you first learn to shoot? You just need a little bit more patience.  
  
Mitsui picked up a ball.  
  
Mitsui: Look here, I will do it again and you watch carefully how it is done.  
  
Hanamichi looked up at Mitsui as he put in another three-pointer beautifully.  
  
Mitsui: Now, you try.  
  
Hanamichi feeling a bit better after listening to Mitsui, picked up the ball and with all his might, jumped into the air and threw the ball high up, hoping that this time it will get in. However due the fact that he had actually use too much strength, the ball only rebounded.  
  
Mitsui: Wrong! You are doing it all wrong. You are only using your upper body to shoot. You must remember that you have to relax and use your knees.  
  
Hanamichi tried again, and again, the ball did not enter. Mitsui know that he had to change his method of teaching.  
  
Mitsui: Erm, we will stat shooting from here first. Yeah, stand here.  
  
Mitsui signalled to Hanamichi to come over. Hanamichi stared at Mitsui for a while and wondered what he was trying to do.  
  
Hanamichi: Why did you ask me to come here, I am here to learn three- pointer, not this.  
  
Mitsui: I know. Can you just listen for once? Take a shot from here.  
  
The ball went in easily as it was the spot that Hanamichi had always practised at.  
  
Hanamichi: That was easy.  
  
Mitsui: Now take a step back and shoot.  
  
This time the ball hit the rim and rebounded.  
  
Mitsui: All right, you are standing further away so you need to use a bit more strength. No, don't use your arms. Use your wrist and your knees. Try again.  
  
Mitsui picked up a ball and handed it to Hanamichi. Hanamichi took the ball and finally he understood what Mitsui was doing.  
  
Mitsui: ^ That guy is unable to estimate his strength that is why his ball does not get in. Maybe through this way, he will be able to gauge how much strength to use when shooting a three-pointer.  
  
Hanamichi followed Mitsui's instructions, and as if by magic, the ball landed neatly in the net.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey, I did it.  
  
Mitsui: It was just a lucky shot.  
  
Hanamichi: Says who?  
  
Hanamichi picked up the ball and attempted a shot again, but this time it hit air.  
  
Mitsui: See, your body posture is wrong. You are not jumping straight up.  
  
Hanamichi made a mental note and tried again, this time the ball when in.  
  
Mitsui: Ok, now stand at the three-point line and do the same, but with more strength. Understand?  
  
Hanamichi: Yes. Of course, I am the tensai.  
  
After he finally got the shot in, his confidence had returned to it normal level, which was rather high to begin with and Hanamichi was back in his fighting mode. But this time, the ball hit the outer rim.  
  
Mitsui: Hmm… maybe a bit more strength when you jump. Use your knees. Use your wrist to propel the ball forward and your fingers to give direction.  
  
Hanamichi stared at Mitsui.  
  
Hanamichi: ^He sure is an expert. ^  
  
Hanamichi mumbled to himself the formulae that Mitsui had just given to him and prepared himself to take another shot at the basket.  
  
Hanamichi: Use your knees. Use your wrist to propel the ball forward and your fingers to give direction.  
  
Then Hanamichi did exactly as Mitsui had said and this time the ball when in! Hanamichi face lit and glowed. That was his first three-pointer in his whole life.  
  
Hanamichi: Did you see that, did you? *Gloating*  
  
Mitsui: Yes, but you need to keep practising until your body remember the posture.  
  
Hanamichi interest for three-pointer soared as he relished the moments when the ball get into the net. It was pure joy and he wanted to taste it again and again. The next ball, the next and the next, did not get into the net, but his posture while shooting was a huge improvement and he learned all these in one afternoon. Hanamichi continued to try to put the balls into the net with constant cheering from the Guntai. After 100 shots, he had only managed to put in 10 with Mitsui's help, who constantly reminding him of his posture. Finally overcome by exhaustion, Hanamichi asked for a break.  
  
Hanamichi: This is so interesting and challenging. The tensai loves challenges. Now I can understand why people are amazed by your three-pointers.  
  
Mitsui: You are slow to realise. You are not too bad for a beginner. Are you going home now?  
  
Hanamichi: No, I said I was only taking a rest! You can go back first it is already evening.  
  
Mitsui: I think I will stay and coach you. It is important to get the posture right to execute them quickly on court.  
  
Hanamichi: Thanks Micchy.  
  
Hanamichi gave Mitsui a sincere smile of thanks. He had been off the court for almost six months and all along Mitsui had been there to encourage him and now he is teaching him his most prized "possession" on court- his three- point skill.  
  
Mitsui: You still own me one. Flashes a grin*  
  
  
  
Unknown to the two boys, a certain someone was with them all this while. From the start where Hanamichi could not even get a ball in to the end where he finally found himself putting some balls into the net. He was there all along, standing hidden behind the windows. The tall icy Rukawa stood there in silent anger at the duo. His fears were confirmed that the shorter boy in the basketball team was going to compete with him for his attention, and the fact that he had been rather successful or more successful than him caused him to feel a sudden anxiety. He had to do something and fast, before it was all too late.  
  
  
  
Rukawa walked out of the school gate with his usual air of coldness. But tonight, it was slightly different his heart was cold too. He had already run out of ideas on how to approached the big idiot Hanamichi Sakuragi. He had cracked his brain thinking of means and ways. Sure, they were supposed to be friends, but ever since that night at the hospital, the situation had come to a stand still. Rukawa could feel the discomfort and uneasiness in Hanamichi whenever they talk and the feeling was lifted only momentarily when they quarrelled. Moreover, Rukawa's iceman behaviour was something that he had gotten used to and if he suddenly became warm and friendly he had be too obvious. It was not as if he was proud or arrogant, he just cannot bother himself with the trivial matters of others. And what was important to him was basketball and now Sakuragi. How was he to be normal and at the same time get to know the red head?  
  
Rukawa: ^ Help me… I am going crazy. ^  
  
Rukawa yelled inwardly to himself. He wheeled his bicycle out of the school gate and hope onto it and like the winter win was swiftly gone from the school gate.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Rukawa: I am OOC…  
  
Issei: Sorry, I am not a very good writer neh…  
  
Hanamichi: Well he dun have much of a character in the first place. Haha  
  
Issei goes into hiding from all Rukawa's fan. ^it is all you fault hana- kun^  
  
*pokes head out* This is a bit short??? Don't worry there is going to be a next chapter! Haha  
  
p.s I was only joking…dun kill me! And do give me your comments!  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	24. The Struggle (Chapter 23)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 23/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu…still unknown…  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
Writer's note: This chapter of the fic is mostly about Ryota…yup sort of like a side story…thought it would be nice to write something about him, and also coz I am having a bit of a block on the main story…= P…well hope you will enjoy this and do leave yr C&Cs  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
6.1 Chapter 23  
  
[Next day, school, basketball court]  
  
Ryota: There is only 6 days left before the winter championships. It is especially important that we maintain our standards and improves ourselves. We need to push ourselves to the limits and at the same time take care not to injure ourselves. *Stares at Hanamichi* Ok, now let's have a practise match.  
  
Ryota handed out the bibs as he divided the team into two. Ever since Akagi had left the team, Ryota had felt an immerse pressure being the captain. Sure, he enjoyed the glory being one, but to actually handle the team was another thing. And to think that the team used to be made up of people who were a big problem themselves. From the ice cold Rukawa who dies not say much, to a loudmouth idiot who self-proclaim that he is a tensai, to an irritating year 3 who refused to retired, doing his best to go against him, and lastly, he himself, the one who beat up another resulting in entering the hospital. All these, all the pressure he had to carried was nothing small and in comparison to the small built of Ryota, it was almost too much to bear. But lucky for him, he had Ayako to help on court and Haruko too contributed. His burden was ease but never for too long.  
  
Today was another one of the intense training before the first match and time was running out as they prepared themselves for the upcoming matches.  
  
Ryota: Akagi? *Mumbles to himself* who can replace him? Hanamichi? Nah, how could that be possible? Rukawa is even worse, he would probably say a big fat "NO" or his trademark shrugs saying nothing at all. --- Won't do too…  
  
Ryota talked to himself as he wondered whom he could choose. It had been bothering him for quite sometime, with the Gori gone, it was difficult to fill up the centre position as Akagi had such a great influence to the team.  
  
Ayako: A penny for your thoughts?  
  
Ryota: Ayako? Erm nothing…  
  
Ayako: What is it that you cannot tell me? *Tease*  
  
Ryota: Just wondering about the team.  
  
Ayako: Then it is even more important that you tell me; I am the manageress of the team!  
  
Ryota: Yes, fine, I will tell you. I was just wondering about whom to take over Akagi's place.  
  
Ayako: That is easy! Hanamichi of course!  
  
Ryota: Him? But he is so unreliable.  
  
Ryota's sentence was followed by the screams of the red head at Rukawa.  
  
Ryota: See I told you  
  
Ayako: I understand what you mean, but he is not too bad really, he has become less hot tempered after his injury and given his height and jumping ability I am sure he had be a good centre. *Sweat drop*  
  
Ryota: Maybe. I will think about it.  
  
  
  
[After a long time]  
  
Ryota: Gather! Training ends here today. There is training tomorrow at 8 a.m., so everyone rest well tonight and make sure you are fresh for training tomorrow.  
  
  
  
[Changing room]  
  
Ayako: Anyone wants to go out for dinner?  
  
Ryota: Sure. *Excited*  
  
Ayako: Ok, Sakuragi, do you want to come along?  
  
Hanamichi: Of course, me the tensai is so hungry I could eat a horse. Micchy, you want to come along?  
  
Mitsui: Yeah, I am quite hungry myself.  
  
Ayako: Ok, so we have four people going. Rukawa, you want to go?  
  
Hanamichi: What is the point of asking him, he won't go.  
  
Rukawa: Says who? I will go.  
  
Rukawa did not want to go at all, he had rather stay a while longer and practise his basketball but he had to. He had to keep an eye on Hanamichi and the "advances" of Mitsui. Ryota on the other hand was not looking good at all. He was glaring at all the "light bulbs" that had pop out and was fuming away inside.  
  
Ryota: ^ Those idiots! ^  
  
  
  
[At a certain coffeehouse]  
  
Ayako: What do you all want to eat?  
  
Hanamichi: The tensai would want some Oyako-donburi (chicken and egg over rice)  
  
Mitsui: Erm… I think I will have Hiyashi-chuuka (cold Chinese-style noodles)  
  
Rukawa: Tori no mizutaki (chicken stew)  
  
Ayako: Ryota, what do you want?  
  
Ryota: Anything will do.  
  
Ayako: Ok.  
  
Ayako turned to the waiter and started ordering their food and drinks for them. At the back of her mind, she felt a strange snuggling feeling. There was something wrong with Ryota. And Ayako knew, he had become moody and quite and that is not like him. Even when Mitsui teases him, he would simply roll his eyeballs and walk away.  
  
Ayako: ^ I must do something about that! ^  
  
  
  
[After dinner]  
  
The team had gone their separate ways, Ryota had insisted on sending Ayako home while Mitsui Hanamichi and Rukawa walked away in the other direction.  
  
Ayako: Ryota, I can go back on my home, there is no need for you to send me home.  
  
Ryota: But it is already quite late I must protect you.  
  
Ayako: Hmm, well if you say so. Ryota?  
  
Ryota: Yah?  
  
Ayako: Why have you been so quiet the past few days?  
  
Ryota: Have I?  
  
Ayako: Yes, other than giving out instructions, you hardly smile or joke around… have you met with any problems?  
  
Ryota: Nah, I am fine, just worried about the team. Akagi sempai is really a very important player to the team and with him gone, I am afraid that I might not be able to maintain the standards set.  
  
Ayako: What is there to worry about, everyone had improved tremendously under the training we had. Even you have managed to train up on your shooting.  
  
Ryota: True, but I am still wondering who to fill in Akagi's place.  
  
Ayako: Well, didn't I tell you to use Sakuragi; even Anzai sensei thought it would be a good idea.  
  
Ryota: But, he is only back from his injury, and he is not experience in that position.  
  
Ayako: I am sure if we help him along the way, he will become a great centre.  
  
Ryota: Well I hope so.  
  
Ayako: That is all you have been worrying about?  
  
Ryota: Yah.  
  
Ayako eyed the boy carefully. Somehow, at the back of her mind, she knew things were not that simple; the Ryota she knew will not be so troubled over such a small thing. But she knew that it would be almost impossible to force him to tell something he does not want to.  
  
Ayako: Well I am home. Thanks for sending me back. Bye!  
  
Ryota: Ja…  
  
Ryota gave a wave and he was on his way back home alone. As he walked alone in the darkness, he felt the oppression of the burden on him.  
  
Ryota: ^Damn! I thought being a captain is great fun, but it is not that "fun" after all. ^  
  
He continued his way in the darkness of the night. But gladly, the street lamp lit his way, showing him his way home; at least he was not plunge into dark of the night.  
  
After a short walk, he arrived home. His tired body moved quickly towards the gate and in one swift action, he opened the door. His parents were in front of the television set, engross in the program, not even realising he was home.  
  
Ryota: I am home.  
  
Ryota realise it was useless telling them they would not care. Quietly he found his way into his room and threw his duffel bag onto the floor. He collapsed onto his bed, feeling every tense muscle began to relax.  
  
Ryota: ^Ah…this feels great. ^  
  
After sometime, he pulled out some clothes from his wardrobe and headed for the bathroom, leaving his messy bedroom behind.  
  
  
  
[20 minutes later]  
  
Ryota: Ok time to start work.  
  
From his pile of books on the table, Ryota fished out a tattered chemistry textbook. He cleared his bed of clothes and newspaper and settled down, finding a comfortable position.  
  
Extractions of metals. Iron. Materials added: Coke, haematite, air…Calcium carbonate is heated up and decompose to form calcium oxide a basic oxide. Calcium oxides will react with acidic oxides like sand to form slag that are tapped off…  
  
Ryota repeated the whole extraction to himself for the tenth time and looked as confused as ever.  
  
Ryota: Ah!! That is no use!  
  
Ryota threw the book to the floor,  
  
Ryota: Why don't the teachers get it! I am not made to study, the only other thing that I can do is to play basketball and now when they learnt that I am the captain, they had been threatening me with basketball…  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Teacher: Miyagi, you had better past your test, or else I will speak to your basketball teacher in charge about suspending you, do you hear that!  
  
Ryota: But, I am the captain I must play!  
  
Teacher: Well, then you had better pass the test!  
  
Ryota: But-  
  
Teacher: No more buts!  
  
  
  
Ryota recalled the scene and felt his blood boiling. How he wished he could just step forward and give him a punch on his smirking face! Ryota knew he had no choice and picked up the sickening chemistry textbook.  
  
Ryota: Fine I will show him that I can pass the test.  
  
Eventually Ryota surrendered to his fatigue and was fast asleep on his bed. He had a frown on his lips as if feeling the stress on him even in dreamland.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Yah…I think there will be another chapter about Ryota… coz his problem is not solved… wondering what happened to the three guys who went home together? Haha…well it will be revealed in the next chapter… 


	25. The Struggle (Chapter 24)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 24/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu…still unknown…  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
Writer's Note: Hello! Gomen this chapter took some time. Hee… me going to JC now so busier. Just had orientation last week so don't really have the time to write… anyway just enjoy this chapter and have a great school year ahead.3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4 Words in * * is action  
  
5 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
5.1 Chapter 24  
  
Mitsui, Hanamichi and Rukawa walked in awkward silence. Mitsui and Hanamichi were walking slightly in front while Rukawa was wheeling his bike beside him. None of them spoke a word. Rukawa and Mitsui knew fully the reason behind this silent. After all, what was there to say between two rivals? However, Hanamichi did not. He only felt the increasing tension between the three and was praying hard for it to stop. He knew he had to talk or else the tension will continue to mount up.  
  
Hanamichi: Erm… the weather tonight is good.  
  
Silence answered him as his voice echoed in the darkness.  
  
Hanamichi: The dinner was great.  
  
Again, only the howling of the winter wind replied him.  
  
Hanamichi felt a deep sense of frustration after the two fruitless attempts. He decided to hold his temper and try again, hoping that this time, it would work.  
  
Hanamichi: May I know why it is so quiet.  
  
Mitsui saw the frustration in Hanamichi. His vein was on the verge of bursting already.  
  
Mitsui: Nothing, I am just enjoying the night.  
  
Hanamichi: Is it so? I felt like there is some invisible battle going on here.  
  
Rukawa: … ^There is, idiot! ^  
  
There were hardly anymore talks after that. There was nothing to talk about, nothing at all. They accompanied each other in absolute silence and the only noise was the wind. Hanamichi had not expected such a quiet night home, he had so much to talk about the last time he walked home with Mitsui. Too tired to force out a conversation, Hanamichi allowed the silence to continue until they reach Mitsui's home.  
  
Mitsui: I am home.  
  
Mitsui announced suddenly, breaking the silence of the night.  
  
Hanamichi: Ja.  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Mitsui: See you all tomorrow!  
  
Mitsui gave a wave and disappeared into his house, shutting the door firmly behind him. The empty road was left with two guys, Hanamichi and Rukawa.  
  
  
  
Mitsui closed the door behind him. He looked straight ahead of him and his gaze fell onto an old grandfather clock. It was nearing ten and he had left Hanamichi alone with Rukawa. His heart was thumping hard as he thought of the possible things that could happen.  
  
Mitsui: ^What if… what if… ^  
  
It went on and on. But Mitsui knew that he could do nothing against it. But only pray that his nightmare will not come true.  
  
  
  
The two boys walked under the company of the velvet black sky and the bright moonlight. Rukawa was different from his usual bored, expressionless look. In fact, he looked awake and alert. Something unusual since it was already late into the night.  
  
Rukawa: Oi, You want to ride my bike?  
  
Hanamichi: Huh? ^Did I hear wrong, he is offering his bike? ^  
  
Rukawa: Do you want to ride my bike home?  
  
Hanamichi: Erm…  
  
Rukawa: It will be faster.  
  
Hanamichi: Well…  
  
Rukawa: Forget it.  
  
Hanamichi: Fine, we will ride your bike home.  
  
Hanamichi grabbed hold of the handles of the bike and climbed onto it with ease.  
  
Rukawa: What are you doing?  
  
Hanamichi: Get on.  
  
Rukawa: I am suppose to be the front rider not you.  
  
Hanamichi: You will fall asleep and get us injured so I will ride to my house and later you can get killed or injured, I don't care. But I want to get home safely in one piece.  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Rukawa climbed onto the bike with a sagged heart.  
  
Rukawa: ^He didn't care about me after all. Not even when we had become 'friends'. ^  
  
Rukawa smiled bitterly as the cold wind rushed against his pale face, a sight not often seen.  
  
  
  
It was a short ride. It took only 15 minutes to get to Hanamichi's house. When they finally reached the gates of Hanamichi's house, Hanamichi jumped of the bike and in tired manner made his way to his house.  
  
Hanamichi: Bye fox.  
  
Rukawa: Ja…  
  
Rukawa shifted himself so that he was in the first rider position. But he did not pedal his bike away. Instead, he stood just outside the gate. Hanamichi realised that Rukawa was still there while he was opening the gate. He turned and stared at the raven hair boy.  
  
Hanamichi: What do you want?  
  
Rukawa: Nothing?  
  
Hanamichi: Then why don't you get going? I am tired and am getting into the house.  
  
With that, Hanamichi opened the gate and walked through the gates. He turned to close the gates only to see Rukawa still outside his house. He opened his mouth to ask him to leave only to be interrupted by Rukawa's voice.  
  
Rukawa: I have something to ask you.  
  
Hanamichi: What, you fox, can you hurry, it is getting cold.  
  
Rukawa: Do you still hate me?  
  
Hanamichi: …^ is he mad? It is freezing cold in the night and he is asking such a question? ^  
  
Rukawa: Forget it then… take it that I never-  
  
Hanamichi: No I don't.  
  
Rukawa rode his bike away without another word. Hanamichi closed the door behind him still puzzled by the Rukawa that was outside his house a while back.  
  
  
  
The wind pushed his hair back. It was one of the very few times that he was not sleeping on his bike. In fact, he was too awake, too deep in thoughts to sleep. He felt a tinge of hope when he heard the denial. At least he no longer hated him. If he were, then he had no more hope. Where was love to stand with hatred around? But his indifference towards him was hurting. It cut him deep inside, his insensitive ways. Yet he knew that he was like this, acting as if he did not care on the outside, acting a happy person, he was another person when he is alone. And it was his aim to know the other person. He pedalled absentmindedly as he moved closer to his destination with each pedal.  
  
Rukawa: ^If only he cared a little more… ^  
  
  
  
[Next day]  
  
The sun was shinning brilliantly into the basketball courts of Shohoku.  
  
Ayako: Keep going!  
  
It was yet another basketball practice in the morning. Ayako was just as enthusiastic as any other day. But Ryota was not himself. Lost were his smiles and usual nosiness, in turn there were only gloom and frowns.  
  
Ayako: What is the matter with you, you looked distracted.  
  
Ryota: Am I? I am thinking about the team.  
  
Ayako: Ryota, if it is about Akagi sempai's position, I think Sakuragi will handle it very well. And if there are any more problems can you at least tell me. You are getting us all worried.  
  
Ryota: I can tell you, but not here, Ayako.  
  
Ayako: After training? After training, we will go and have a cup of tea?  
  
Ryota: Sure.  
  
  
  
Ryota and Ayako walked side by side accompanied by silences. Finally, Ryota broke it first.  
  
Ryota: I can tell you my problems but you must promise not to tell anyone, or at least not until I am ready to tell.  
  
Ayako: I promise.  
  
Ryota: Let's go to the playground instead, it is quieter there.  
  
They continued their walk in silence but this time in an air of suspense. Wrapped in thick clothing, the two teens sat themselves each on a swing.  
  
Ryota: Here goes. I am leaving Kanagawa.  
  
Ayako: What do you mean you are leaving?  
  
Ryota: My family is moving to Tokyo. And I am supposed to go with them. That means that I will have to quit basketball and my captain position.  
  
Ayako: When? When are you leaving?  
  
Ryota: Next month. That is why I am so troubled; I didn't know how to break the news to all of you. I don't want the team morale to drop.  
  
Ayako: Do you really have to go? Can't you stay?  
  
Ryota: Yes, I have to go, though I can ask my parents to allow me to stay here for another month so that I leave only after the tournament ends. But after that, I will still have to go.  
  
Ayako: No other ways to stay?  
  
Ryota: No…  
  
Ayako felt a tinge of pain in his heart. This boy that he had grown to know so well was leaving and he was leaving in another month or so. It was unbelievable. It was painful. As Ayako remember all the times they shared, all the quarrels, when she whacks him on his head, the time when he expressed his love for all… she felt her eyes watered. But she knew that she had to keep them from flowing, she is Ayako a strong girl, she will not let them out. She will not…  
  
Ryota: Ayako are you all right?  
  
Ayako: I am fine.  
  
Ryota: You must keep this to yourself. Promise?  
  
Ayako: Promise.  
  
Ryota: I will tell the rest of the team when time is right.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Hmm…another chapter done… this fic will be ending soon…I suppose…I hope….  
  
C&C are welcomed!!  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	26. The Struggle (Chapter 25)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 25/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu…still unknown…  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
Writer's Note: Hello! Me being very "productive" this week! Yeah! But stupid, next week have a timetable that is pack full of lectures and tutorials! Guess have been slacking too much this week and is getting retribution! Hmm there is a bit of change of style here I guess, more narration instead of dialogue. Hope it will be better this way. And do give me C&Cs and as usual enjoy!  
  
4 Words in * * is action  
  
5 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
5.1 Chapter 25  
  
Ayako entered her room with a cloud of gloom hanging over her head. Her eyes were faraway and tired. As if the day's event was too much for her to bear. She put her bag heavily onto the chair and started twirling her hair between her fingers. Her trails of thoughts were broken by a shout.  
  
Woman: Ayako! Time to bath!  
  
Ayako gave a sigh.  
  
Ayako: ^Why do old people like to nag so much. ^  
  
She willed her tired legs to stand and from her wardrobe of clothes, pulled out her pyjamas and towel. She lifted her hand slowly to open the door, she felt weary both physically and mentally.  
  
Ayako: I am coming Mum.  
  
Her voice cracked as she shouted to her mother. She knew that it was wise to do as told or else there will be no end to her shouts. She coughed a little as if the shouting she had done all day were taking effect on her voice box.  
  
  
  
A matted hair girl entered the room, in an oversize t-shirt and her shorts barely visible under the shirt. She was drying her hair with the towel and when she finally thought that it was dry enough, she threw the towel onto the nearby chair and collapsed into her warm sung bed. She felt her body sink slightly into the soft mattress, her body was well rested on she could feel every inch of her relaxing from the day's work. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she felt so much like sleeping. Yet, her mind refused to rest although she was already at the brink of over exhaustions. Every training had been difficult although she had been doing the job for more than 1 year now. It was a tiring job, to cheer to motivate and encourage. Yet, at the same time, you have to maintain the belief that they could win. Ayako hugged a pillow closed to her, as if hoping that by doing so, she could sleep. But sleep did not dawn on her. Tired as she was, her mind refuse to let go of the fact that Ryota was leaving. She did not want him to leave, after all, they had known each other for so long and it would be suddenly losing a friend. Although she did not like him they way he does, she did not hate him either. Instead, she had always treated him as a good friend. She recalled all the times Ryota pleaded with her, all his puppy look, all the times when he got distracted in matches and all the times his eyes would liked up if she praised him. Then the thought struck her, all these will be gone if he was to go. She knew that if she had asked him to stay, he might just stay. Yet, who was she to ask him to stay? She did not know? She buried her head into the pillow and her tiredness finally took over her. She was asleep.  
  
  
  
Ryota opened the door to his room; he dragged his tired legs to the nearby bed and collapsed onto it. He had wanted to keep it a secret or at least until after the championships. He knew a few weeks back that his family will be moving to Tokyo. His father had been transferred to the head quarters and he had accepted the posting much to the dismay of Ryota. He did not ever thought he was going to leave this state, not in a million years, but he had to face up to reality now, he had go. Although he knew that he would be able to stay at least till high school was over if he begged his father, he did not want to. His pride and his disdain of having to implore others were all against the very action. He had asked his father to allow him to stay till the winter championships are over, so that he had be responsible and his father had agreed. Ryota knew that he had stay if someone had asked him to stay, people who are special to him. Ryota pulled himself up and headed for the bathroom and from a far, the showers could b heard running.  
  
  
  
The day before the championships came quickly. The school's basketball court was empty, not a soul in sight. Ryota had wanted everyone to stay home instead of training so that they would be well rested and energetic for the game the next day. A shadow cast on the floor of the basketball court as the door was slide over. A lean figure dribbled the ball in, in his shorts and a black t-shirt he bounced the ball to the middle of the court. His eyes were focused and looked straight ahead of him. He did a few dodges and finally with much ease slipped the ball into the basket. He was none other than the best rookie in the star, Rukawa Kaede.  
  
From the door, entered a figure with flaming red hair, I was no longer short like a monk, instead, it was bad to the usual style when he had just joined the basketball team. Gelled up neatly, with a jacket over his shoulder, Hanamichi strolled into the court, confident that he would beat the fox the very day.  
  
Hanamichi: showing off again, fox!  
  
Rukawa: Ready?  
  
Hanamichi: More than ever.  
  
Without another word, Rukawa threw a ball at Hanamichi, which he caught with his right hand. With his arms raised, Rukawa stood in Hanamichi's way, blocking his way to the basket. Hanamichi smiled, he knew it, Rukawa would let him have the advantage of starting first. Hanamichi took a firm step back and with his quick jump, he was in the air before Rukawa knew it and he was going for a three point. Without anyone blocking him, Hanamichi put the shot in with a soft "swoosh".  
  
Rukawa stared at the guy before him.  
  
Rukawa: ^He had improved again, seemed that he had master three-point shot in just a week. ^  
  
Rukawa gave a small smile one that one could hardly see. So, this is going to be a challenge. Hanamichi retrieved the ball and fling it to Rukawa.  
  
Hanamichi: Don't you dare think that the challenge will be easy.  
  
Hanamichi gave Rukawa a smirk. Rukawa ignored it and answered in his usual icy way.  
  
Rukawa: I never thought it was.  
  
Hanamichi: You did not?  
  
Hanamichi had surprised painted all over his face. Rukawa did not bothered about it and moved forward, trying to shake Hanamichi off, Hanamichi realised that Rukawa was already attacking and quickly shook himself out of the trance and with his arms raised, tried to block Rukawa. Yet, his lack of experience put him to a great disadvantage, Rukawa got past him after making a fake moves.  
  
Rukawa: 3 – 2  
  
Rukawa spoke, keeping the score. He knew that he would win Hanamichi; his defence was still the same, full of loopholes. Maybe if he could train up on his defence he would make a great player. But defence cannot be trained up it can only be learned through games, through he accumulation of experience.  
  
The hour past quickly and the challenge ended with Hanamichi losing again. Hanamichi glared angrily at Rukawa as if he had cheated in the game.  
  
Hanamichi: I don't care. I want another round!  
  
Rukawa: You will still loss.  
  
Hanamichi: No I won't I am the tensai!  
  
Rukawa: Your moves are too predictable.  
  
Hanamichi: I won't listen to the enemy  
  
Rukawa: … ^Fine. ^  
  
Rukawa felt himself burning inside. He did not understand how a person could be so stubborn, didn't he see that he would loss at his standard. Is he blind or what? Rukawa stalked away, leaving Hanamichi grumbling on the court.  
  
Inside the changing room, Rukawa on the tap and allowed the running water to run onto his head. Water dripped down his face and onto the sink. Slowly but surely, his anger was smooth.  
  
Rukawa: ^That baka is just like this. ^  
  
Rukawa told himself slowly, was that not what he liked about him. His determination. He had long been capable of feeling; it was only hidden under his expressionless face. In fact, he was rather proud of his ability to keep his emotions in control. Showing one's emotion was the greatest weakness in the world. It could be made use of. Rukawa lifted his head up from the tap. He looked around and saw that Hanamichi had not arrived yet.  
  
Rukawa: Hmm what is that idiot up to again?  
  
Rukawa towelled himself dry and walked back to the court only to see Hanamichi shooting.  
  
Rukawa: It is not you accuracy, baka, your moves are too easy to read.  
  
Rukawa said without much of a thought.  
  
Hanamichi: What fox?  
  
Rukawa: You, your moves are all the same.  
  
Hanamichi: So?  
  
Rukawa: You have to have more variation.  
  
Hanamichi: How?  
  
Rukawa: Watch.  
  
Rukawa picked up the ball and started to demonstrate different ways to put the ball into the basket. Hanamichi watched in awe.  
  
Rukawa: This, that, this and this, see?  
  
Hanamichi: ^There is actually that many ways to shoot! ^  
  
Hanamichi stared at the fox. A question popped up in his mind. Why is the fox showing him all that. They were not on close terms. And no one would want to teach the enemy.  
  
Hanamichi: Oi, fox, why are you showing me all that?  
  
Hanamichi asked, his brain over brimming with curiosity. It was an unusual act by Rukawa. In fact, it made him very much un-Rukawa. And most importantly, he did not want to learn from the fox! Although he had been told to learn as much as he could from Anzai, it was still very much against his "principle" to learn secretly. It was a lowly method and it did not fit him al all. (or does it?) Hanamichi stood with his arms crossed waiting for a reply.  
  
Rukawa: Our team is not strong enough.  
  
Hanamichi: And so?  
  
Hanamichi continued his stare at Rukawa. He had no understanding towards what he had just said, in fact; it had no meaning to him at all. Rukawa returned the stare with a cold gaze.  
  
Rukawa: ^Is he an idiot or what? ^  
  
Rukawa was boiling inside; he had never met such a dumb person before. Does things always be straight and direct? Can't he see the meaning behind things? He counted to 10 in his head. He was after all Rukawa, and he had not shown his anger to anyone and he was not going to show it this time either.  
  
Rukawa: If we want to be stronger, we need you to be stronger.  
  
Rukawa instantly regretted what he had said. He knew that Hanamichi was going to feel that he is the ace man and get his head bloated and he will start his horrible laughter. And it was pure irritation seeing him like this. Yet, whenever he playing on court, he felt a strange attraction towards the determination and confidence.  
  
Hanamichi: Are you imploring my help?  
  
Hanamichi asked. However, he was not like what Rukawa had predicted, he was especially clam, as if it was a natural thing. Hanamichi would have laughed his trademark laughter and jumped at the words of Rukawa. Rukawa had finally admitted that he needed his help to win. But he was too stunned to talk. He would not have expected the fox to admit to him and everything was just out of the order of natural.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
This is a very long chapter… the longest ever… and I hope all of you are still alive. Please give me your C&Cs if you still are… haha… hmm this fic will be ending soon I promise…. Maybe another few chapters… dun know if I can make it through but well I will try. 


	27. The Struggle (Chapter 26)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 26/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu...still unknown...  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me......dun sue!!  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
Writer's Note: Hmm there is a bit of change of style here I guess, more narration instead of dialogue. Hope it will be better this way.  
  
Words in * * is action  
  
Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer...^_______^  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Rukawa: No. I am not.  
  
Rukawa almost died from a burst ego when he heard the word " imploring". He, Rukawa Kaede, begged from a red head idiot, why did he have to do that. He would be able to win single-handedly, that is until they met stronger schools and with Mitsui, although he hate to admit, who had better stamina now and Ryota who had definitely become faster and his ability to read the game had improved too. But he knew that with Hanamichi around, it would increase their chances of winning. That was why in the first place he spiked him into learning three-pointers but not to learn from Mitsui, especially Mitsui. A small smile touched Hanamichi's lips.  
  
Hanamichi: And so why? ^Haha. You do need my help don't you, you fox, you need the tensai's help! ^  
  
Rukawa: I don't want to lose.  
  
Hanamichi: And you are imploring my help right.  
  
Rukawa: No, I am not.  
  
Hanamichi: Then you can train up yourself; you don't need my help anyway.  
  
Hanamichi laughed inwardly, he enjoy torturing the fox, he could see the fuming Rukawa through his wall of ice. And it was entertaining. If only Rukawa showed his expression. He would be more likeable, approachable and less irritating. Hanamichi waited for an answer expecting Rukawa to say something. However, Rukawa shrugged, turned, and walked away.  
  
Rukawa: Suit yourself.  
  
Rukawa had enough of him. He did not understand one bit why in the first place he had bothered to try talking to him. It always ended this way, either with him jumping mad or himself walking away, they must be enemies in their previous life, they will never be able to hold a conversation and end with both of them happy.  
  
Hanamichi watched Rukawa walk away; strangely, he did not feel anger. He had probably gotten use to Rukawa walking away when he could not find anything else to say. He knew that Rukawa had long ago wanted to treat him as a friend, but for the both of them, it was a difficult task. For the two people whom fought on the very first meeting. For the two people who had never know to cooperate with one another until the very last moment. For the two who secretly admired one another but was held back by pride. Hanamichi broke into his usual laughter.  
  
Hanamichi: Haha. The fox had wanted my help!  
  
From the changing room, Rukawa could hear the mad laughter of Hanamichi, followed by the words that rang in his ears.  
  
Rukawa: ^That idiot. Didn't I just deny that I am not imploring him? Which part of my speech does he not understand? ^  
  
Rukawa sat with his fist clenched. Then as he tired hard to control his anger, a devilish Rukawa appeared on his left shoulder.  
  
Devil: Of course, you are imploring his help.  
  
The devil gave a smile and stared at Rukawa, waiting for a reply from him. Rukawa glared at the devil on his shoulder and found the smile especially irritating. If he could, he had wanted to wipe it off his face. As he opened his mouth to speak, another small figure appeared on his right shoulder. An angelic Rukawa sat on his shoulders with a look of depression.  
  
Rukawa: Can the two of you leave me alone?  
  
Angel: We cannot, we are you.  
  
Rukawa: Whatever. Just disappear and stay hidden.  
  
Angel: But we are here to help you.  
  
The angel gave a sad smile and Rukawa could only feel his anger increase.  
  
Rukawa: ^ I don't need your pity! ^  
  
Angel: Oh no, I am not pitying you, I just feel sad for you-  
  
Devil: No matter how angry you appeared to be, you still like him a lot, you are just trying to find excuses to make yourself dislike him. It is not going to work.  
  
Rukawa: ...  
  
Rukawa kept his mouth shut. He knew what that devil had said was true. And it was exactly what he was trying to do and he hated it. The devil gave a smirk and continued  
  
Devil: There is no point keeping quiet, we can read our thoughts.  
  
Rukawa remained silent, he had not depended on anyone before and he was not going to change the fact. Even in basketball, he had become what he was today because he had trained hard and through his own observant learnt. But before the red head idiot, he did not know who was the bigger idiot. He suspects he was acting strange and to himself, strange means acting like a total idiot. Rukawa had no idea how he was to tackle the problem. But he did not want any help, he was certain. But wait a moment, didn't the angel said that they were him. So, if he got help from them then it would not be getting help from someone. Yet, there was a reluctant to ask, to pour his troubles out to someone, or simply the fact of saying it out. Frustration caught him and cradled him in their arms; as of he was a lost young child. After much thought, Rukawa knew that he needed help, but to ask for it was difficult. All the while, while he was silent, the two small figures did not go, they stayed with  
him and kept quiet. They knew this boy since young and knew that it was only a matter of time before he asked for help.  
  
Rukawa: I...  
  
Rukawa tried to ask; yet, the words seemed to be stuck at his throat as if they were got behind his voice box. The angel and devil look expectantly at the boy. Their stare made Rukawa uncomfortable. Was his secret safe in their hands, or will it will make known to all. Rukawa clamped up again, searching again for an answer. The devil smirked while the angel looked disappointed. Eventually, Rukawa spoke up.  
  
Rukawa: What should I do?  
  
Rukawa finally asked the question, the question that had been bothering him ever since he did not know when. The devil grinned while the angel gave a smile.  
  
Angel: You have finally decided to say it out.  
  
Devil: That was an improvement!  
  
The devil declared rather too happily, he was met by the cold Rukawa stare that even the devil could not help but shudder. The angel however was so glad that he was hoping around Rukawa's shoulder, which was irritating.  
  
Rukawa: Can the both of you stop celebrating? There is nothing to celebrate about!  
  
Devil: Fine, clam down; we will help you, since you ask.  
  
Angel: We will help even if you did not ask.  
  
Rukawa did not speak, but waited for an answer to his question. A solution to solve his frustration to guide the child backs onto the right path. He waited looking at the two figures alternately. Finally, the devil spoke up.  
  
Angel: I think it is time to tell him the truth. I don't think he is that stupid. I am sure he sees that you are acting weird these days.  
  
Rukawa: ^Of course he does, even blind man can. ^  
  
Devil: Well so, tell him!  
  
Rukawa: I cannot. He will despise me afterwards.  
  
Angel: Who knows, maybe he doesn't, maybe you will reach your aim.  
  
Rukawa: At this rate, I won't.  
  
Devil: You never knew until you try.  
  
The devil persuaded the raven boy hair. Rukawa had a look of discomfort craved sharply on his face. This was unusual. Finally, he addressed his discomfort.  
  
Rukawa: How?  
  
Angel: How? How what?  
  
Rukawa: How do I tell him? You cannot hint to him, he is too dense.  
  
Devil: Well tell him straight then.  
  
Rukawa: But I need the least the plan.  
  
Devil: Here, I have one! The devil gave a grin and started whispering into Rukawa's ear.  
  
The look on Rukawa's face was gone. Suddenly, he felt himself much at ease. He was after all troubled for some 6 months and it was a horrible feeling. With a plan in mind and his thoughts organised, Rukawa saw an aim. Something he obscure from his view sometime ago. With the plan sorted out, the two small figures disappeared with a `poof'.  
  
However, Rukawa knew that he had to settle something else before he told him. And he would have to wait for a more suitable time to tell him and it was not until the tournament is over. He did not want this problem to affect their game. It was unfair to the team, to Hanamichi and to himself. With that, he left the changing room with slightly lighter steps.  
  
Hanamichi watched as Rukawa walked out from the changing room. There was something different about this Rukawa. He appeared to be back to normal, not the one he saw a while back. The Rukawa he knew will never ask him to do anything. Yet, he understood why he was doing it. Akagi was gone, the team was weaker without their centre and it was very much up to him to fill his shoes, should he be unable to do so, it will probably cost the team when they met better teams. Hanamichi knew that Rukawa had only done so, so that he can keep them winning and he, Hanamichi is not going to disappoint the team. He will prove to that fox that he could be as good as he was.  
  
The night grew deeper and the day for the match drew nearer. But Hanamichi continued to stay on the basketball court. He already had the moves made by Rukawa impressed onto his mind.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hmm so finally, the winter championships are drawing near. Took sometime doing this chapter, was going into depression. So, do give me your C&C's, or else I might not continue, I need to know people are reading... if not what is the point of posting... ^^... hmm sorry for outburst...tired and brain dead after all the typing. Thanks for reading and hope you have enjoyed. I will be trying to end everything in four chapters and an epilogue so there the story is ending and for those that have been reading since July 2000 a very big thank you. Yes, I will stop torturing all of you, I will tell you the pairing. That is all for now! 


	28. The Struggle (Chapter 27)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 27/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu...still unknown...  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me......dun sue!!  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
Writer's Note: Hiya! I am back again with Struggle! Haha, going a little crazy these days. Nothing much to say but to enjoy the fic and leave your comments behind!  
  
Words in * * is action  
  
Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer...^_______^  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Dawn was breaking; the cherry red sun peeked out from behind the horizon illuminating the clouds around. While the other half of the sky was getting lighter, the other half was still black. But the night was already giving in to the day. The sky was lightening. The light of the sun spread across the sky like a jar of spilled water and it soon covered the whole sky. Finally, the whole sky had brighten, it was clear with a few fluffy clouds hanging high in the sky, behind the sky blue background. A glorious day was to begin.  
  
Hanamichi lay asleep on the floor of the basketball court. He had been there the whole night, practising his movements. Though they were not as good as that of the fox, they could be consisted above average. He had practised till deep into the night, till his body requested fro a break. Eventually Hanamichi yield to the need, tired out he fell asleep on the cold hard floor of the basketball court. He stirred from his sleep; a nagging feeling was creeping towards him, even in sleep. Suddenly, he sat straight up, looking frantically around. His eyes fell on the clock on the wall. He heaved a breath of relief.  
  
Hanamichi: ^ Lucky, it is only eight. ^  
  
Hanamichi picked himself up and walked towards the changing room. His muscles ached as he if reprimanding him for training too hard the night before. But the slight aching feeling did not bother Hanamichi. He was on the way back to the first basketball match since his injury and he was not going to be held back by some muscle aches. After changing into a clean set of clothes, Hanamichi picked up his bag and headed for the train station. They were to meet at 8:30 and he was only just in time. Hanamichi hurried towards the train station and decided to grab some breakfast at a coffee house on the way. As he came out from the shop, he banged into a sleeping figure.  
  
Hanamichi: Hey, can't you see where you are going?  
  
Hanamichi stared at the person threateningly only to find out that it was the fox boy. Hanamichi stared at him with disbelief, the fox boy had simply picked himself up and climbed back onto his bicycle and cycled away. Hanamichi gave a shrug and got on his way.  
  
Rukawa carried along on the way, he was awake now and he did not know if it was considered lucky to knock into Hanamichi his way. He had always picked himself up and ride away, he was so used to doing this. And like a robot, he had carried out the familiar action. It was not until he had ridden for sometime that the flaming red hair struck him. He had stole a look back, and saw that indeed the person he had banged into was none other that Hanamichi. What a start to the morning.  
  
Eventually, they made it to the stadium safe and sound. The match was to take place at 10:00 and there was twenty minutes to the game start. The players were feeling a little nervous; it was after all their first match of the championship. They had already done their warm up and they had their jersey on. There was not much of a change except that instead of having his regular no. 7 jersey on, Ryota had on the no. 4 jersey and the rest had retained the same number. Ryota felt the burden on him getting heavier as the minute went by, he now had to take responsible for the team in their first match and it was stressful.  
  
Ayako on the other hand was busy with scorecard and the stopwatch. She stood beside Haruko and in her no-nonsense voice reminded Haruko her job. Haruko stood by her side nodding her head. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of things a manageress has to do. After, all the talking had been done, Ayako gaze around, checking if each player were ready. Her gaze eventually landed on Ryota. The captain was sitting quietly on the bench frowning, gone were his usual smile and smug look. Ayako walked towards him, hoping that she could unload some of his burden.  
  
Ryota was running the team strategy in his head when he realised a figure standing in front of him. He looked up only to see Ayako in front of him. He did not have the time to entertain her anymore, he had to calm himself down, he was the captain, if the captain was to be nervous, how was he going to lead the team. But before he could do anything, Ayako spoke.  
  
Ayako: What was that frown for?  
  
Ryota knew that he had to reply, but he was not going to admit to her that he felt stress up.  
  
Ryota: Nothing, just thinking.  
  
Ayako: Don't worry too much. I am sure you can do it! If not you better watch out later on!  
  
Ayako gave Ryota a threatening look before she broke into laughter. She gave him a thumb up sign before she walked away. Ryota stared as Ayako walked away, she seemed to have magic, it was always her that seemed to cheer him up and make him feel better. She had done that so often that he had already lost count. Ryota breathed out deeply and he stood up from where he was. With a tone of resignation, he got the team ready.  
  
Ryota: Team, it is time. Gather!  
  
As the team gathered in the middle of the changing room, Anzai walked up towards them. He looked very much the same, still as chubby, if not more, his hair snow white, his glasses so thick that it did not reveal his eyes. An aura of mystery seemed to swirl around this old man. Everyone was quiet waiting for Anzai to address them and finally he broke the silent.  
  
Anzai: The team that we will be facing may not be as string as us, but keep in mind that the game itself is unpredictable. I expect everyone of you to go down there and do your best, should I see that anyone of you become lax, I will have to take you down. The main players will be Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Kakuta and Sakuragi. Now go onto the courts and show them that we are still as good as ever.  
  
Anzai turned and walked out of the changing room heading for the seats outside. Ryota took over and stared briefing the team again and finally they walked out onto the courts. The team that they were facing were nothing close to Kainan or Ryonan. Yet, there was a burden on every player as it was their first match. After all, they had not been in any competitions since the IH and to be back into competitive game was exciting.  
  
They did some more warm up and in the last three minutes, the team gathered once again. Ryota gave his final pep talk before the game started. And soon, three minutes were up. The game finally commenced under the shrill whistle of the referee.  
  
Hanamichi walked to the middle of the court and took his place beside the referee. He was to take over Akagi place of jumping ball as Ryota had instructed. He was after all not only taking over the jumping part, but his position. Indeed, he was to play Centre. Hanamichi had already expected that, he was after all the tensai. He had never felt better to play and centre to him was not going to pose a problem, at least that was what he thought. But in his team mates' minds doubt was already beginning to intrude.  
  
When it came to jumping, no many can jump as high as Hanamichi. With a jump into the air, he was way above the other player and with a swift movement of the wrist, the ball moved quickly towards Ryota and he caught the ball firmly. In a flash, Ryota was off. He dribbled towards the attacking side and with a quick pass, the ball ended up in Mitsui's hands and Mitsui completed the lay up and scored a two for Shohoku...  
  
(Oh my god, I think I cannot write action!!! No I cannot write action... *major sweat drop* the above paragraph must be horrible...)  
  
The players collapsed onto the benches, exhausted. It had been a relatively easy match. They had won 112-78. And it was extremely tiring. Anzai's threat hang like dark clouds above their heads and not once had they given less than 100% whenever the thought crept into their minds, the dark clouds seem to rumble promising a substitution and being the guys they were it would be an insult to be substituted even if they were wining. Mitsui was breathing hard but not as badly as he used to. The personal training he had carried out each morning had finally paid off. His stamina had definitely improved. Rukawa was silent except for his panting. He had a brilliant match and had managed to score a total of 31 points, three of which were three-pointers and another two were from slam-dunks. He had indeed become the ace of the team. Ryota sat with hid shoulders sagged as if the burden on him had caused him to hunch. He had been another excellent player on court. His passes were well  
timed and more often then not lead to good attacks adding points to his team. Kakuta who seldom got a chance to play first team was doing well too. He had managed a score of 15. Hanamichi did not fail anyone. In fact, he had done more than expected. Although he did not do exceptionally well as a centre, but it was enough. His defence had improved quite a bit and his shoots were nearly as accurate as Rukawa's. His rebounds had improved again and he had managed to grab some 18 rebounds, 5 blocks and a score of 23 instead of his usual 10. He had indeed a larger part to play in the team. It was a good start to the championships.  
  
Ryota: Good job there we just took a step towards our goal and if we keep improving through each match, we will make it. The next game will be on the day after the next, so everyone do get enough rest and be prepared for the next match. We will be meeting at the school gate at 8 a.m. for the next game. So, don't be late.  
  
Everyone moved on to do their own cleaning up after Ryota had spoken. Mitsui was beside his locker taking out the stuff he needed for his shower, while Hanamichi was leaning against it with his eyes closed.  
  
Mitsui: Oi, You are asleep?  
  
Hanamichi: What Micchy? Of course not, I'm just resting. Do you think I am like that fox who can sleep anywhere?  
  
As usual Hanamichi spoke too loudly and the "fox" he was referring to heard him.  
  
Rukawa: I do not sleep anywhere.  
  
Hanamichi: Oh yah, you just feel asleep on your bicycle this morning.  
  
Mitsui stared at the two boys bickering his mind was in chaos.  
  
Mitsui: ^What did he mean by "you just feel asleep on your bicycle this morning." they had been together this morning? ^  
  
Mitsui felt his heart sank. That was possible; the two of them had arrived at different time and if Hanamichi knew what happened to Rukawa this morning it meant that hey had been together this morning. And why are they together? It puzzled him greatly. A shadow flickered across his mind...unless...unless...  
  
Hanamichi: Micchy, why are you staring into space?  
  
Hanamichi's voice broke his train of thoughts and Mitsui was brought back to earth.  
  
Mitsui: Err... nothing just tired.  
  
Hanamichi: I thought he got possessed or something.  
  
Hanamichi shrugged and made for the showers. As soon as he had showers, Rukawa approached Mitsui.  
  
Rukawa: Mitsui sempai, can I have a word with you?  
  
Mitsui stared again at figure of Rukawa, as he moved towards him. Rukawa had long since stopped talking to Mitsui since that day they last met at the restaurant. (In the earlier chapters) What was the game the raven-haired boy was playing Mitsui did not know. His curiosity got the better of him to play along. He wanted to know what hi is up to.  
  
Mitsui: Sure. You want to talk here.  
  
Rukawa: If you do not mind, I would prefer to talk during lunch.  
  
Mitsui: Ok, we can go as soon as I packed up.  
  
Rukawa gave a nodded and added.  
  
Rukawa: Thank you.  
  
Rukawa turned back to his lockers to pack up his bag and get ready for the talk ahead.  
  
If it was on a normal day, Ayako would surely realise the strange conversation that had just been made, but being too caught up in her own world, she had simply allowed the matter to rest. In her mind, only the words, " when will he be leaving?" echoed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
This chapter is so long... almost died writing this... do give me your comments... be it good or bad...  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	29. The Struggle (Chapter 28)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 28/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu...coming to light ...  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me......dun sue!!  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
Writer's Note: Hello, yet another week has past. Yeah! It is the weekend again and I will be off to a hike tomorrow. In the meanwhile, do enjoy the story and have lots of fun this weekend! Do leave me your comments!  
  
Words in * * is action  
  
Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer...^_______^  
  
Chapter 28  
  
The tournament was drawing to a close and the "new" team was doing exceptionally well. One month had come and gone, like a dream, a very good dream. The tournament had gone well for the team despite the fact that they were not the champions. The huge improvement in Hanamichi despite his injury had given the team much advantage. Their ace, Rukawa Kaede, had lived up to expectation. Obtaining a massive score of 34 points every game, he was easily the top scorer in the whole tournament. Mitsui had done well too, his three pointers had earned himself a name in national basketball and Ryota had been known as one of the best controllers in the tournament.  
  
The Shohoku team were at the stadium standing in line waiting the moment when they were being called upon. There were both looks of disappointments and happiness. Disappointment at their failure of not obtaining the champion yet to be able to come this far was something to be proud of. They were after all the third in the nation.  
  
Anticipating the moment, the team stood restlessly. Finally the moment came. A tall and sleek man walked forth to the makeshift stage holding a microphone. He had a huge grin on his face. In his smart and well-pressed suit, anyone could tell that he was going to carry out the prize presentation. The noisy and rowdy crowd quieten down with his appearance.  
  
Announcer: Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. After witnessing the close match between Kainan and Sannoh, it is time for the prize representation ceremony. Now let's put our hands together to welcome the President of the Basketball Council to give the prizes.  
  
The crowd followed the instructions and loud thunderous claps echoed through the stadium. When finally the crowd became silent again, the announcer continued the ceremony.  
  
Announcer: Now, the third prize goes to Shohoku.  
  
There were loud cheers and the screams of girls. There were the shouts of fans and schoolmates. The Shohoku team had earned for themselves many fans through out the tournament the spectacular games that they played and their determination had inspired many. And many were present shouting their voice hoarse. The team players moved towards the platform and were handed each a medal. The team took a bow and returned to their line. Some of them were fingering the medal. Some were staring at it, holding it tightly in their hands while others simply allowed it to hang limply on their necks.  
  
The announcer went on to hand out the second prize and the championship to Kainan and Sannoh respectively. And just like Shohoku, each team received their fair share of claps and screams.  
  
Announcer: Last but not least, we would like to hand out the MVP award to...  
  
The crowd grew silent again. The announcer had paused at the name and was keeping everyone in the stadium in suspense. He remained silent and as the crowd waited, whispers could be heard. Then there was a sudden scream; a group of girls had started screaming a familiar name.  
  
Girls: Rukawa! Rukawa! Rukawa!  
  
They continued to chant. And after them, there came another cheer for Maki and so on and on, the crowd were screaming their lungs out for their idols. Finally, the announcer ended the wait with a blasting shout into the mictophone.  
  
Announcer: Yes, you are right he is RUKAWA KAEDE!  
  
(I know, although I don't really like him, I must say that he is a really good player...^^;;)  
  
There was yet another loud thunderous applause and Rukawa walked to the platform. He was not smiling, he was not frowning either, he just had the blank look on his face. Yet, deep down, he was bursting with pride. He had done what he had always wanted. The Japan youth team training had indeed done him good. He had improved tremendously and now he was plucking the fruits of his labour and he was feeling good deep down.  
  
The prize ceremony was over in a short 30 minutes and the whole Shohoku team trooped into the changing room.  
  
Ayako: That was great Rukawa! You have gotten yourself an MVP award!  
  
An excited Ayako congratulated the raven hair boy.  
  
Ayako: And you too Sakuragi! You made it into top 5!  
  
Hanamichi: Damn, I still lost to that fox!  
  
But that was a good improvement. You were without a skill when you just joined in April and it was only some 10 months later and you have made it into top 5. You are one good player!  
  
Hanamichi: Haha! I am the tensai.  
  
Hanamichi who still enjoyed flattery had already forgotten to fume about the fact that he had lost to Rukawa. Mitsui had come forth to congratulate the two boys who had won themselves an award. He had not been too bad himself. He had been approached by one of the universities to play in their school and it was not a bad university too. He already had a future promise but he had something to do before that, something important. He approached Rukawa and gave him a pat on his shoulders with a smile  
  
Mitsui: Congrats...  
  
Rukawa: Thank You. It is going to be today.  
  
Mitsui nodded and walked toward the red head. Strangely, the relationship between Rukawa and himself had improved after that lunch. He had let his guard down. Rukawa had told him his plans and he had been paranoid about it at first. But he realised that if things were meant to be that way, he could do nothing to change it.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Two boys walked into a coffeehouse and found themselves a seat in a corner of the room. They settled themselves down and made their orders. When the food and drink finally came, neither touched their food, instead, they just sat where they were, waiting for the other to speak. Finally, it was the taller boy who spoke up.  
  
Rukawa: Thank you for coming.  
  
There was a short pause. As if he was thinking of what to say. The other boy waited patiently.  
  
Rukawa: I have something to ask of you.  
  
The other boy remained silent, awaiting the request.  
  
Rukawa: As you had already guessed, I like Sakuragi. I like him more than a friend does and I will be telling him that after the tournament. I know that you like him too and I want you to keep quiet about it until I tell him. I want to tell him myself and not want to know from someone else's mouth.  
  
Rukawa said everything in one breath and at the end of it, he was breathing harder. Mitsui stared at the boy in front of him. There was a long pause as if he was making a decision and he finally spoke.  
  
Mitsui: I guess I cannot refuse. I am after all an outsider and should not meddle. I will give you my word.  
  
Rukawa: I thank you again.  
  
There was a silence again as the two boys tucked in. Quietly they ate with only one thought in mind. Who will Hanamichi choose? (That is what you are thinking too?)  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Mitsui was by the red head's side before he knew it and with a fatigue hand reached out for the other boy's.  
  
Mitsui: That was a great tournament you had.  
  
Hanamichi delighted by the praise reached out and caught Misui's hand firmly in his and after giving a hard shake. They broke contact.  
  
Hanamichi: Thank you. I am the tensai and I knew I would be able to make it to the championships.  
  
Mitsui gave a smile and recalled the paranoid Hanamichi a few months back.  
  
Mitsui: Yeah right.  
  
There was a tint of sarcasm in his words but Hanamichi been innocent and naive believed him. In his hysterical laughter, Hanamichi headed towards the showers.  
  
Ryota had long ago gotten himself ready. He was going to break the news to the team this very day. The truth he had withheld for months but now it was time and his heart was heavy, heavy as a rock. His bag was packed and he sat silently on the bench. Ayako looked at the boy from a corner of the room. She knew it was today that he was going to announce and it was tomorrow that he would be leaving. All the while, she had tried to occupy her head with the championships, trying to force herself to not think about it. Her friend was leaving and there was an unfound sadness.  
  
Finally, Ryota stood up. He took a deep breath and in his monotonous voice called out to the team.  
  
Ryota: Gather a moment please.  
  
The team heard the call and they strolled towards the captain with huge smiles on their faces until they saw the serious look on his face. Ryota looked at everyone in one glance and spoke.  
  
Ryota: ...People. I am sorry to interrupt this moment of joy. But I have to break a bad news to all of you. I will no longer be able to lead the team anymore...  
  
There were looks of shocked and dismay. Hanamichi however looked indifferent. Rukawa was paying close attention unlike his usual "cannot be bothered attitude". Mitsui just looked at the boy before him as if he was a stranger. Ayako tried to look him straight in the eye but she failed. She was sure she would burst into tears something she had never done in school or outside the confine of her bedroom. Ryota continued.  
  
Ryota: I have to leave with my parents to Tokyo, my father got a job transfer there and I had not much of a choice. So I guess that was enough said. I will be leaving tomorrow morning. I am sorry for informing you all in such a short notice. But with the championships going on, there wasn't a suitable time. So ja ne.  
  
Ryota finished his speech. With a turn of his back, he picked up his bad and left the Shohoku team behind.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hello people! It is on the way to completion! So, stay tune! ^^ And do give me your comments!  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	30. The Struggle (Chapter 29)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 29/?  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu...coming to light ...  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me......dun sue!!  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
Writer's Note: Hello once again to everyone! Hmm... I am wondering if anyone is sill reading this... anyway It is going to end soon... so bear with me... trying my best to write with a busy school day... which means I can only write during the weekends... Hmm anyway I hope you will enjoy the following chapter and do left your C&Cs behind!  
  
Words in * * is action  
  
Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer...^_______^  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Ryota turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. The rest of the team had looks of shocked and despaired registered on their face. Their captain had told them he wanted out and was going to leave the team for good. No one moved or spoke but only watched the captain leave. Hanamichi stood in a corner watching the scene. Then it occurred to him that it was not right. No one was to leave the team until they graduated. They had gone through so much and now he was opting out. It could not be. Hanamichi made a dash for the door and was out of sight in a flash.  
  
Ryota entered the cool of the night, it was already late winter, the snow on concrete ground was already forming pools of water. Winter was ending, and spring, arriving. Ryota finally slowed down, when he realised that no one was following, he had wanted to get out of the building as soon as possible and avoid everyone. He was not ready to face anyone, never will he ready. He knew he would sway but he did not want to. He wanted to keep to his decision. But he knew that if anyone ask him, be it Ayako or anyone else from the team, he would no longer be firm in his decision. He could beg his parents, but he did not want to. Although they were not a closely knitted family, he still wanted to stay with them, maybe deep down, he had hope that things would change, he might just experience some family warmth.  
  
From a far, Ryota heard some footsteps. They were quick, urgent, searching.  
  
Ryota: Damn, someone is coming after me.  
  
Ryota quickened his pace and walked as fast as he could to the nearest corner. He could hide there for a while. Finally, he made it to the corner undiscovered. Letting out a breath of relief, he finally stopped, leaning against the brick wall.  
  
Voice: Ryota... you can come out now.  
  
A voice caught in his ear. He had been found, discovered. Knowing that it was the end to the hide and seek game, Ryota moved out and came face to face with Hanamichi.  
  
Ryota: Yes, what do you want? And how did you know I was here.  
  
Hanamichi: Your shadow.  
  
Hanamichi pointed to the shadow cast on the floor. Ryota was standing in a pool of streetlight and a dark shadow was formed on the floor. Hanamichi gave Ryota a hard stare, making him so uncomfortable that he looked away.  
  
Ryota: What do you want?  
  
Hanamichi: I am asking you not to leave. Don't you see, the team cannot go on now without a captain. Although I am the tensai and would be able to lead the team, but the team morale would be affected. You cannot leave. And you are my good friend; I hate to see you go!  
  
Ryota: Sakuragi, I don't want to leave either, but I have to. Please do not say anything more; you will sway me from my decision.  
  
Hanamichi: Is there no one that can make you change your mind?  
  
Ryota: No...no one.  
  
Hanamichi: Not even Ayako?  
  
Ryota: No, she won't say a thing knowing her character.  
  
Hanamichi: But if she asked you had stay.  
  
Ryota: I would stay if the whole team ask me to. I will, I can stay if I begged my parents enough, but the point is I detest begging and I don't want to live alone.  
  
Hanamichi: You won't be living alone. You have us. You can move in with one of us you know, and then you can save rental and other stuff.  
  
Hanamichi I really appreciate this. But-  
  
Hanamichi: No buts. You are going to stay!  
  
Ryota: No, I cannot.  
  
Voice: Ryota, do stay. The team need you.  
  
A woman's voice was heard among the voice of the two men. Not a high voice but a soft and clam voice., without a hint of emotion, just in a matter of fact way. Ryota turned and saw Ayako behind there. Now another had come to persuade him and this woman always had the power to change his mind. Would she do it again? He did not know and did not want to know. He just wanted to get away from the two people in front of him.  
  
Ryota: I am sorry, but I got to go.  
  
Ryota turned and at his lightening pace sped into the dark of the winter night.  
  
The other two people stood rooted to the ground. Or rather, could not be bothered to move. No one would be able to catch up with the captain if he runs away. He was quick, very quick. Tired from the search Hanamichi rested his eyes. What a bad day he had, first he watched Sannoh picked up the champion trophy and that was only the appetizer; the main dish came with the news of Ryota leaving. Was there going to be a desert? He did not know. And he prayed not. How bad can the day get?  
  
Hanamichi finally opened his eyes to see Ayako still gazing in the direction Ryota had left. Ayako had hoped he had stay, but instead he had chose to run away. Her shoulders sagged. He had made up his mind, she was sure, because even her words were useless. She didn't know who could change his mind. Maybe he had given up... finally.  
  
The two figures finally moved slowly back to the stadium. Two tired figures, two depressed figures.  
  
The changing room swung opened. The players lifted their tired head towards the door, hoping to see the return of their captain. But they were disappointed again. Only two of the three who left had came back and there was no Ryota. Mitsui was leaning against the wall arms folded. He was angry that Ryota had to leave, although he had never like him as a captain, he was a very good friend and to lose him just like that was just unforgivable. He wanted to do something, but even Ayako could not make him stay, what could? He did not know but he knew what he had to do, he had to talk to Ryota and change his mind, or at least make him stay for a few more days so that they could have enough time to come up with a plan.  
  
Rukawa stood aloof, away from the rest. He had been shocked by the news, there was no notice or hints before hand that he had expected the team to go the way it was. But now there was a change and the team had lost a good player. His aim of getting the championship in summer might not survive if that was to happen. But Rukawa had other things in mind. He had to tell Hanamichi tonight, this very day. He was afraid that he might get cold feet and back out. He must and he will tell him tonight.  
  
Mitsui picked up his bag and left the still grieving team behind. He stole a look at Hanamichi and saw Rukawa approached him. His heart froze. He knew that Rukawa was making his move despite the Ryota incident and he was moving fast. But Mitsui knew better than to worry about it now, Ryota was something more important now, he would not allow the team to break apart just before he retires. He had choose to leave the choice to Hanamichi and he had prayed that he make a good one.  
  
Rukawa walked up toward the red head and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Rukawa: Are you all right?  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah, I am all right, just depressed that the team is breaking apart.  
  
Rukawa: Want to go get a drink?  
  
Hanamichi: With you?  
  
Rukawa: Anything wrong?  
  
Hanamichi: Hmm... nothing, okay.  
  
The two boys picked up their bags and left the room behind. The rest of the team had began packing up again but their movements were heavy as if they were drained of energy. Indeed, their minds and bodies were already tired out from the game and the shock.  
  
Ayako stood beside her locker her body sagged against it. She was so tired, she had not had a good night rest ever since she knew that he was leaving and the effects of the restless nights were finally showing on her body. She had never felt so tired before, she would collapse into a bed if it was in front of her now. She did not know that she had felt so depressed, she thought she had be able to cope after a while over the lost of their captain. But no, no she did not feel better, but worse as the days went by. And today, it hit a new low when she saw the retreating figure of Ryota into the night.  
  
Mitsui raced into the night sky as fast as his fatigue legs could carry him. He ran all the way to the nearest bus stop and caught a bus taking him all the way to Ryota's home. He stood outside Ryota's house. It was dark inside, no lights, nothing at all. It was quiet, except for the winds. Mitsui walked up to the door and knocked. There was no reply. Mitsui knocked again, harder this time, a loud bang echoed through the neighbourhood. Again, silence greeted him. Mitsui called out from the outside.  
  
Mitsui: Ryota, I know you are inside. Please open the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
Mitsui: Ryota, open the door, if not I will force my way in.  
  
Ryota had run all the way home, tired as he was, he could not sleep. He was spending his last day here in this house, in Kanagawa and he was not going to sleep it away. He sat silently on the sofa, the lights were off, he knew the house too well anyway and he liked the dark, because it resembled his inner self now - dark and cold. He closed his eyes, resting, trying to get the deafening silent out of his mind. He entered a world with loud voices and music. A world of vibrant colours a world that is warm and bright. There was only joy...  
  
Then the banging on the doors disturbed all the visions. Then came a familiar voice. Who was it; the thought ran through his mind. Then it occurred to him that it was Mitsui. No, he was not here to persuade him was he? Maybe he would go away after a while. But he did not, instead the knocking became harder and more urgent and finally the threats of breaking the door down.  
  
Eventually, Ryota submitted to the threats of the boy outside. He picked himself out from the sofa and walked opened the door. A gush of cold wind entered the house, sending shivers down his neck. Mitsui stood outside, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Mitsui: What took you so long?  
  
Mitsui pushed past the other boy with a scowl on his face.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yeah... coming to an end of the fic... what is going to happen... C&Cs might speed up the process of fic writing! Hope you have enjoyed!  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	31. The Struggle (Chapter 30)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 30/31  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MitHanaRu…coming to light …  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML and Jem's homepage!  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ grammar mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
Writer's Note: Hello again! Okay, I know I have been doing a lot of "Hello" in the past 29 chapters… but bear with me it is ending soon! After the epilogue then it will all end! Hmm so for now read on, enjoy, and don't fall asleep. Well bye for now, see you in the last chapter!  
  
4 Words in * * is action  
  
5 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
5.1 Chapter 30  
  
Mitsui was familiar with the house, he had been there before, not often, but enough to know the house well. He made his way towards the couch and settled himself down. Ryota stood by the door stunned. He had not expected Mitsui to just enter the house like a gush of cold wind.  
  
Mitsui: Miyagi, you can close the door now, it is getting close.  
  
Mechanically, Ryota shut the door behind him.  
  
Mitsui: Erm Miyagi, would you mind coming over, I have something to discuss.  
  
Like a robot, he moved to the couch and sat down. His eyes were glassy and blank. Finally Mitsui could not bear the "block of wood in front of him", he gave him a hard shake. And that seemed to shake him out of his trance.  
  
Ryota: Yes what do you want? And you can stop shaking me.  
  
Ryota came to his senses again. Mitsui shifted in his seat and cleared his throat preparing to speak.  
  
Mitsui: Miyagi, you should know why I am here. But in case, you don't. I am here to ask you to stay. I hate to say this, but the team needs you and this is not the right time to go. There is only another 6 months to go before you can officially retire. You just have to stay for six more months. And the team, I will not see the downfall of Shohoku. And we are heading towards that. Without you, there will only be Rukawa and Hanamichi left. Don't you see, you are important and the team has to be led.  
  
Ryota: Mitsui, did you realise that my parents are not around. They had already left and I had already done what I could by staying behind for a month more. It is time for me go.  
  
Mitsui: No, you cannot just leave. Who will lead the team after you?  
  
Ryota: I am sure, there will be someone. Rukawa, Hanamichi or someone else.  
  
Mitsui: It will be different!  
  
Ryota: No, it is still the Shohoku team.  
  
Mitsui: It will never be the same.  
  
Ryota: Please Mitsui leave me alone, let me go.  
  
Mitsui: Miyagi, please consider at the least.  
  
Ryota: Mitsui-  
  
Mitsui: All right, I have got to go…  
  
Mitsui did not wait for Ryota to finish but left the other boy with his mouth half-opened, trying to convey his thoughts. The door shut tightly behind, keeping out the wind. And Ryota stood as he had before, his mind swirling.  
  
  
  
The dark of the night engulfed Mitsui as he hurried along walkway. His mind was filled with images of a successful Rukawa, a happy couple, a broken himself. He hated being out of control and sadly this time he felt powerless. What could he do other than praying for the best? He had to move faster, he had something to attend to, another problem to settle this winter.  
  
  
  
Rukawa and Hanamichi walked along the pathway as they headed for a drink in one of the coffeehouse. Hanamichi was in no mood for a drink, but he came along anyway. Maybe it would be better to talk it over with someone. But Rukawa? He did not seemed like the right person to talk to. Rukawa simply did not talk. Hanamichi pushed the thought away; he was simply trying to be nice. And the point is that he had been "nice" to him throughout the whole tournament period.  
  
Hanamichi: ^He must be feeling guilty about the past. ^  
  
The thought occurred to Hanamichi putting him more at ease. He was after all not used to a "nice" Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa was feeling tense all over. He was reciting his "script" mentally over and over again as the two of them walked in silent. Every time he thought of what he had planed ahead, his heart skip a beat.  
  
Rukawa: ^Damn clam down Rukawa Kaede! ^  
  
Angel: Yeah clam down; don't worry too much just go ahead as planned  
  
An angelic Rukawa sat on his shoulder and gave him a wink before vanishing. Rukawa was getting tired of the sudden appearance of his so-called guardians. They interrupted his thoughts, yet they gave him hope, too much maybe. But now he needed as much as he could. Only hope kept him insight, kept him sane. He did not know how he would react if his mission failed. He had no experience in this field and he knew not failure. Rukawa felt alone although Hanamichi was beside him. They were so close to one another, yet, they seemed so far away, like a river flowing between them and there seemed to be no bridge insight. He would have built a bridge all by himself, he would if he had the chance. But it was not his choice; he had to wait till he chanced upon a shallower part of the river. But until now, the river seemed swift and troubled, water moving so quickly; he will be washed away if he tried.  
  
Rukawa walked ahead, his mind brooding over the Hanamichi. Hanamichi walked ahead, his mind brooding over the team. The two boys were deep in thoughts and thoughts alone filled their mind. Then the rhythm of their strides was broken. Rukawa halted. Hanamichi walked on and only realised that Rukawa was no longer waling by his side. He stopped and turned back to see Rukawa standing solitarily on the already dark road, illuminated by the streetlamp.  
  
Rukawa was silent for a while; he waited for Hanamichi to walk up to him. He had been running through the lines he had prepared in his mind. Hanamichi walked right up to him as he wanted, but before he could say a word, Hanamichi spoke up.  
  
Hanamichi: Anything wrong? I think I will just head for home instead of the drink. I want to be alone. Sorry about that.  
  
Not waiting a reply from Rukawa, Hanamichi turned and left. He was in no mood for one of the weird "Rukawa sessions" that was happening one too many. He was not in the mood and too tired to think. He wanted a warm bath and a soft bed. The thought was more tempting then a "chat" with the fox boy. Rukawa did not know where to start, or rather; he had too much to say. He heard nothing from Hanamichi but when he saw he was leaving he knew he had to take action.  
  
Rukawa: I love you.  
  
Rukawa blurted out just loud enough to be heard by Hanamichi He waited for a reaction. And Hanamichi did react. Yet, he could not make out the expression on his face in the dark. He was back facing the source of light, and he could not see a thing. Yet, he seemed to move closer, and his face showed up under the streetlamp. It was blank. Nothing. Empty. Then Rukawa knew he had no chance. He had failed. Yet, Hanamichi showed no anger, something he had not expected. Instead, he revealed a tired look, a look of exhaustion. As if telling Rukawa he was tired of the game he had been playing. But was he glad that it had ended? He did not revealed. He stood staring into the fox boy's eyes, as if expecting an explanation.  
  
Then the lines he had memorised the night before came to him, like the doors of the floodgate being opened. All the word, all the sentences came to him and before he knew it, he had babbled everything out in one long breath.  
  
Rukawa: Sakuragi, I have something to tell you, something serious. You might be angry, disgusted or even hate me afterwards but please let me finish with what I have to say. I love you. And that is true; it had been so for a long time. From the time when you got injured, I guessed. Why? You had asked. I don't know either. I had asked myself the same question a million times, yet each time I did not get an answer. I simply like you for who you are and what you are. And yes, I lied at the hospital; I was not prepared to tell you.  
  
  
  
When Rukawa finally stopped, Hanamichi stood stock-still; he did not know how to react. If that was a girl, he had known he would have rejected her in the nicest possible way or jump for joy. But this is a boy standing in front, looking as if he made such an effort and put in so much courage, the courage he never found to confess. His mind was swirling, he need to think. The fox like him. The fox, did he like the fox? He did not know. Do you consider enjoying one on ones as liking, do you consider secretly admitting his talent as liking. Do you consider… the list ran on. He was at lost.  
  
Rukawa stood in the cold, no knowing what to do. He had made his stand and was no longer sure what was his next move. He only felt his hope diminished as time dragged on. Then finally Hanamichi spoke.  
  
Hanamichi: Rukawa, I do not know how to react. I knew you had being acting weird this few months, the reason why, now I know. Maybe you had chosen the right day to tell me. If I had not been so tired, I had bashed you up a few months back, when I was still at the hospital. A guy-guy relationship you are suggesting is not at all appealing to me then. But in those months in the hospital, I have thought about lots of stuff. Including the time when Micchy told me about you liking me. I was thinking about how impossible a relationship was between two guys. I was paranoid then. But as the days go by, I begin to see differently, sort of saw things in a different light. Maybe things are possible if they were truly in love... but between you and me, I have more to thing and for tonight, I cannot reply you. I need time to rest and later think.  
  
Hanamichi waited for no reply, he had never talked to anyone about what he thought about in the hospital. Many had thought he was thinking about the winter championships. Yes, he had been but there was more to it. He walked into the black of the chilly night, leaving Rukawa in suspense and a diminishing hope.  
  
  
  
To be continue…  
  
One more epilogue to go… so do give me your comments!  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	32. The Struggle (Epilogue)

Title: Struggle  
  
Part: 31/31  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Hee Make a guess…  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML , Jem's homepage and www.fanfiction.net!  
  
1  
  
2 Apologise for any grammar and spelling errors  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me……dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
Writer's Note: Finally, I have completed the whole fic. *Bounce around* after a long 8 months or so. This is going to be long, about the length of two chapters… well hope you had be able to enjoy it, because there will be no more afterwards! And please leave your comments behind!  
  
4 Words in * * is action  
  
5 Words in ^ ^ is character's thoughts  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer…^_______^  
  
5.1 Epilogue  
  
The morning sun rose slowly from the horizon, its rays brightening the dark sky, as time passed, the sky turned from a navy blue to a brilliant clear blue sky. Yet, the winds were cold, winter was not over. But soon, it will end as spring embraced the land again. The snows on the streets were already forming puddles on the ground, the frosted windows were clear again. The air of spring was arriving, but when, nobody had a clue, there was only anticipation.  
  
It was two days after the closing ceremony of the Winter Championships and the team was back in school again. This was their last training before they break for exams and would only return to train during March. Exams start in February and it was already January, they had barely one month before the exams and had lots to catch up on. The team was not in their best of moods; there was no joy, no cheer amongst the players. No one was smiling, only grim faces. They had lost their captain overnight and had absolutely no idea how they were going to carry on.  
  
Ayako saw the team in depression; something that was not to be allowed on her team. No, they will have to carry on despite all the happening and they will carry on. There will be new players joining them in April and if they were lucky enough, they would be able to get some good year ones. That was her only hope. She had prayed their captain would stay but to avail, there was no sight of him and he was always the earliest there. Ayako forced the thoughts behind her, she had to stand strong, she will have to carry on, she will not let the team shatter. Yet, the vivid feelings swelled up in her, like the opening of a floodgate, her emotions gushing out, drowning her…  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
She was lying on her stomach on her bed, a team photo spread out before her. She turned herself around and stretched, her gaze falling onto a clock on the wall. Half past nine the clock hands showed. What a beautiful morning, she had not gotten the chance to sleep late for many a night. The reason- Her thoughts were being cut off. The reason, the reason, she dashed out of her bed and grabbed some clothes out form the wardrobe and in a flash, she was on her way to the train station. Ryota was leaving at ten. She must at least send him off, if she could not make him stay, she had something to tell him, something important…  
  
At last, she made it to the train station at ten, yet she caught no sight of him. No matter how many a time she looked, she did not find him. She had lost him amidst the crowd. Eventually, she only watched as the train rolled by in front of her, reminding her of her defeat of her lost, forever.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
  
  
She forced herself to carry on, she banished the thoughts to her back of her mind. And it was to stay there she told herself. With her usual energetic self, she went around with her paper fan and started whacking people with it.  
  
Ayako: You, you and you, now get up and start practising, this may be the last training but it will not be any easier than before. Get onto your feet.  
  
The players who were in gloom saw the seriousness in Ayako's eyes and the adrenaline pumped in them again, there was a renewed energy to fight again. They could carry on if Ayako could, they will carry on because they were part of the Shohoku team.  
  
As the team's sprit picked up, a lone figure walked briskly into the courts and began apologising profusely about being late and all. But seeing the stunned look on the faces of everyone, he stopped half way. Then from amidst the silent, came a voice.  
  
Voice: Miyagi! Miyagi, you are back.  
  
Then as if by magic, everyone started moving again, except for two persons. Ayako stood stock still, as if still in shocked.  
  
Ayako: ^He did not go. ^  
  
It was the only thought that ran through her mind, nothing else. Her joy was indescribable. Her joy was overwhelming she was simply too happy, too elated to see him, so much that the sudden change in emotions caught her too quickly and she had not recovered from it all. Rukawa stood away from the rest. It had come to him as a shock, but he knew he had been able to carry on with or without Ryota. Yet, he was glad he came back; the team would be stronger this way. There was no panic in him except for an answer, a long awaited answer. As everyone crowed around the captain, there were exclaims and explanation made. Then as the commotion went on, another person joined them. Hanamichi entered the court, an angry look on his face.  
  
Hanamichi: Ryota, Haven't I told you to wait for me.  
  
Ryota: Sorry. But I was not going to be later than you.  
  
Hanamichi: What!  
  
When finally Ryota got tired of all the attention (does he?) and announced that he would tell them as much as they wanted to know when training ended. And with that, he led the team on to a fruitful training.  
  
Ayako remained quiet, she thought she would have lots to tell him about, but she was speechless now and she simply watched the training go on. However, Rukawa was more interested with the reason why the two- Hanamichi and Ryota had came together. And Hanamichi seemed to know everything before hand. What was going? He wanted to know. He wanted to know badly.  
  
When the break came, the tired players trooped off to the water cooler or headed for their bottles. Rukawa took this chance to approach the red head. He sat down beside him and asked.  
  
Rukawa: Sakuragi, Erm, how come Ryota came with you?  
  
Hanamichi looked up and stared in disbelief. What other shocking thing was this raven hair boy going to do? He had actually wanted to know about others. Taken aback, Hanamichi simply told him everything.  
  
Hanamichi: On that day he was supposed to leave, he looked me up at my house. And asked if my offer is still up. Offer? What offer? I thought to myself. Then he reminded me that I had promised to let him stay at my house if he wanted to. So, he is staying at my house now. And if you think that he is running away from home, he did not. He had begged his parents to let him stay on the condition that he would work hard to get into the university. Seemed impossible to me though, how was he going to get in, most probably only with basketball.  
  
Hanamichi gave a shrugged and realised that he had said quite a lot and remembering the tense situation between them. Hanamichi felt the stress on him again. He knew he had to tell him his decision. But he did not know how. But he knew he would tell him. Hanamichi knew that the fox boy would ask him for an answer in his next question and quickly avoided the question.  
  
Hanamichi: I think we better get back onto the court, break is almost over.  
  
With that, he left Rukawa alone sitting by himself.  
  
  
  
It was break and Ryota moved toward the Ayako that had been usually quiet. She had not said a word since his returned. He approached her and declared.  
  
Ryota: I am back, Ayako.  
  
As if still somewhere far off, she only nodded and said nothing more. Ryota eyed her worriedly; he did not know what was wrong. Quiet was not the word to describe her. He tried again.  
  
Ryota: Ayako? Anything wrong?  
  
This time she replied. Her shoulders seemed to be quivering slightly.  
  
Ayako: Nothing. Welcome back Ryota. Glad that you came back.  
  
Ryota: Are you sure?  
  
Ayako: Yes and so how come you came back. I thought you were so sure about leaving.  
  
There was a hint of hurt and sarcasm in her words. And Ryota knew at that moment, she was angry, an anger that was directed at him.  
  
Ryota: Well, I asked my parents to let me stay and they agreed. I will be joining them in Tokyo after high school and I am staying with Hanamichi now. And all these thanks to Mitsui, he came on that night and talked to me. And where is he now, I had not seen him at all this morning.  
  
Ayako: I see. He is sick, down with flu, he called me this morning and said he was not coming. If he know you came back, he would be so glad.  
  
Ryota: He knew already, I looked him up yesterday but he looked fine then.  
  
Ryota wanted to say more, but the break was over. And he had no choice but to go back on court.  
  
  
  
The training ended as Ryota briefed the team for the last time before their long break in the changing room.  
  
Ryota: Firstly, I would like to apologise for causing any distress to anyone of you and I am not going to leave this team until after the IH competitions. And well the long break is coming and there will be no more activities until after the exams but do go for a jog once in a while and try to maintain your agility and fitness. Lastly, please study hard because if you happen to do badly, you will not be able to play in the team due to the school rules set by the school which everyone of you should know, especially you and you.  
  
He looked at the two year ones, Rukawa and Hanamichi. Rukawa as usual was half asleep through the briefing showed no sign that he was even listening while Hanamichi was fuming proclaiming that he was the tensai again.  
  
When the "tensai" finally settled down again, Ryota continued with his briefing.  
  
Ryota: And well, that is all for now, the first training is on the Saturday of the last week of the exams. Any changes, you would be informed. All right, you are dismissed.  
  
As soon as Ryota said the word " dismissed" everyone begin chattering, telling one another about how they were going to study for exams asking if they wanted to meet up for a training session of their own. They went on and on while they prepared to leave. Ryota knew he had to appease Ayako and pulled her to a side as she was going out of the changing room. Ayako caught by surprise used her fist to punch her "attacker" and Ryota was hit squarely on his chin. Ayako turned around and saw that it was Ryota and quickly rushed forward to tend to him.  
  
Ayako: Are you all right? Sorry about that, thought you were some pervert.  
  
Ryota: You have not change one bit, still as violent as before.  
  
Ryota laughed as he remembered the times when he got hit and punched by Ayako. Yet, he still liked her. Ayako looked guiltily at the swelling chin and started towards the changing room to get the first aid kit.  
  
Ayako: You hang on for a minute; I will go get the first aid kit.  
  
But before she could run away, Ryota caught hold of her.  
  
Ryota: I will not leave you again.  
  
Ryota blurted out and looked away, at the same time letting her go. Yet Ayako did not go. She had always felt irritated by Ryota and his plans to get her out on a date with her. He was always immature then. But this time she knew he was dead serious and she too had been touched. She knew she will never be able to get rid of him and she knew she would not want to anyway.  
  
Ayako: You better not.  
  
Ayako gave him a grin and ran off for the first aid kit. Ryota looked up in shock.  
  
Ryota: What did you say?  
  
He asked but Ayako was nowhere in sight. Instead, Hanamichi peeked out from behind the wall and answered him.  
  
Hanamichi: She said you had better not.  
  
Hanamichi gave Ryota a smile and put out his hand.  
  
Hanamichi: Congrats, your wish had been fulfilled!  
  
Ryota numbingly reached out for his hand and was still in too much a shock. He had succeeded. All this while, his efforts had paid off and he felt like announcing it to the whole world. He was elated. The amount of joy trapped in him was overwhelming. He had won his princess's heart.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi watched as Ryota rejoiced. He was heading for the court when he saw the couple before him. As much as he did not want to watch the two, his curiosity forced him to stay behind. How he wished he could join in on Ryota's celebrations, but he had something else in mind. He had to let his decision be known. He had to find Rukawa and there was nowhere else better than to find him at the basketball courts.  
  
He pushed the door opened and as he expected, Rukawa was practising his shoots alone. Hanamichi allowed himself to watch for a while the near perfect execution of shoots and when finally Rukawa came to a rest. He coughed a little and walked towards the raven hair boy.  
  
Hanamichi: Erm, Rukawa…  
  
He could not bring himself to say out the words. They were stuck in his throat, refusing to come out. By then Rukawa had already stopped his shooting and was gazing straight at Hanamichi in the eye, waiting for his response. When Hanamichi did not say anything, Rukawa decided it was his turn to ask him.  
  
Rukawa: I wonder if you have come to a decision yet.  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, I have.  
  
Hanamichi replied quickly, that was why he was here. Rukawa awaits the decision, his mind was swirling, he was panicking. Hw was not prepared, but he knew he had to stay clam and he maintained his silence, awaiting the judgement to be mend out. Then Hanamichi finally found the words and in one long breath, he told Rukawa his decision.  
  
Hanamichi: I am… sorry Rukawa. But I cannot accept you. Or rather, I like someone else already. I didn't know when it all started, but it did anyway. And I am sorry, I know you had been trying to win me over all this while but no, I think we could only be friends. Good friends and team mates we can be and nothing more. I will not avoid you, but I will think of you no more than a friend. Sorry if I have hurt you in anyway, but I no longer want this to drag on.  
  
Hanamichi breathe out a sigh of relief, he had done it he had said all that he had planned to say. He waited for a while for Rukawa to say something, but he did not. And Hanamichi thought it was best for him to leave him alone; maybe when he got over it, they could be friends.  
  
Rukawa felt his cold heart froze. At the moment when he heard the three words, "I am sorry". Those were not the three words he had wanted and now torn apart he did not know what to do. He had no idea how to react, he knew he had to do something or at least say something. Then as if by instinct, he asked.  
  
Rukawa: Who is that someone? Mitsui sempai?  
  
Hanamichi turned and face the fox boy again. He owned him an explanation at least but he did not want to push the knife deeper into he wounds of an injured man. But he knew Rukawa would want to know before he would be satisfied.  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, it is him.  
  
Rukawa: Does he know?  
  
Hanamichi: No, but I will look him up later to tell him.  
  
Rukawa: Good luck then and we are still friends right?  
  
Hanamichi smiled, he had not expected Rukawa to be this gracious.  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, we still are.  
  
Hanamichi gave a wave and left Rukawa with his basketball. Rukawa had a look of disbelief painted on his face. What had he just said, he did not know. But he had put up a brave front and congratulated his enemy. Was he crazy, he did not know, but maybe he was, after all. After all, he had nothing much left to love except for his basketball. He was once again back at the same point, the point where only coldness lived and the warmth he thought he had found was only a dream. And now he was denied of even a dream, banished forever into the deep coldness.  
  
  
  
The songbirds were back again and the days were warmer. The winter cold had been locked up in the wheel of time and was not to come in another year. And for that one-year, they could enjoy the warm sun. Two boys were standing near a blooming sakura tree beside a river. Thousands of flowers covered the tree a healthy pink. They were both panting hard, tired from the long run. One of the boys looked as if he was on the brink of collapsed, but the other still looked energetic.  
  
Hanamichi: Micchy, get up and continue!  
  
Mitsui: Let me rest for a while and what a beautiful morning, can't you just sit down and enjoy the scenery.  
  
Hanamichi: No, you are supposed to build up on your stamina not go on a tour.  
  
Mitsui: But-  
  
Hanamichi did not wait for Mitsui to say another word but dragged an unwilling Mitsui along.  
  
On a bridge overlooking the very same river, another boy observed the two. How he wished he was with the red headed boy, running together. But he knew it was impossible. He had a notebook in his hand and a pen. He had enjoyed writing and drawing unknown to many, a quiet activity that allowed him to think and express his own feelings. He opened his notebook and in it was lines and lines of words and on some pages drawing, sketches of scenery and of people. He turned away from the river and leaned on the railings. He uncapped the pen and began to write.  
  
There were no tears tonight.  
  
Because they were trapped,  
  
Behind a cold mask  
  
How long it could last, I do not know.  
  
Until the floodgate opens,  
  
There will be no tears tonight.  
  
Your firmness turned me away.  
  
I did not persist.  
  
There would be no answer,  
  
No future.  
  
Hard as I try,  
  
All was in vain.  
  
For your firmness turned me away.  
  
And alone in a darkness I walked,  
  
Away in defeat.  
  
A cold solitary figure,  
  
Against the dark of the world.  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
I shall but walk in the darkness alone.  
  
Rukawa looked up from his notebook. He did not know how many times he had written such poems. He hated himself for that, he had to be strong, he still had basketball. Trying to pushed all his emotions away, he grabbed hold of the sheet of paper where the poem had been written and in one swift motion, he torn the paper out from the book and crashed it before he flung in now into the river, hoping that all his hurt and pain could be carried away by the river.  
  
The paper was finally washed up against the bank, where the two boys came to rest. Sitting next to one another, they enjoyed the presence of the other in silent, when finally the younger boy spoke.  
  
Hanamichi: Let's go. I need some food.  
  
Mitsui: Let's stay a while more, it is a beautiful day with such good weather moreover, the exams are just over so let's just relax.  
  
Hanamichi: But-  
  
Mitsui: Just say for another ten more minutes?  
  
Hanamichi: Fine then.  
  
The two boys stayed under the blue sky and white fluffy clouds, beside the clear river, enjoying the peace. Then they finally picked themselves up from the riverbank and hand in hand returned to the bustling streets of the city. They were contended. They had found what they wanted in life.  
  
  
  
5.1.1 OWARI  
  
Yeah! I am finally done with this fic! It took me more than half a year to write that… and it is my first ever fic so do give me your opinions. I know many of you might not like the pairing and may be disappointed with the ending. But I did give my best to the fic and hope all of you will like it. Thanks, to all who had read this fic and those who had commented on the fic. Thanks to many people who had been very supportive through out the whole writing process. I had struggled through it and guess it is time for a break… I will not be writing again in sometime to come and well that is all folks! Please leave your C&Cs behind, I would love to hear what you all have to say about the fic.  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


End file.
